


A Displaced Red Robin / 迷路的红罗宾

by blurryyou



Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Multiverse, Multiverse Travel, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个故事发生在 Young Justice 的 Earth-16，而 The New Earth 的小红鸟 Tim Drake 在 Bruce Wayne 归来后的某个时间点穿越到了这里，这就是一个有关他滞留期间发生的事情的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Displaced Red Robin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21698) by dragonprincess1988. 



> 翻译授权：http://brokaw22.tumblr.com/post/50430994482/hi-piles-of-papers-and-exams-waiting-it-is-hardly

Tim 落在屋顶上，立刻观察周围的环境。他感觉自己的脑袋像是被榨汁机挤过一般，双腿也出乎预料地发软。他很清楚这是什么感觉……他们都知道。一个人从一个世界传送到另一个世界之后，他的身体感觉一定是这样的。如果这个人还没有时间做好准备，那么残余影响会更加糟糕。Timy 真的是受够了出乎意料的跨宇宙旅行了，总是带来这么多麻烦。他本来还可能继续脑内抱怨下去，但就在他寻找掩护的时候，一只知更鸟翻着筋斗越过天空朝他飞来。

他太熟悉那种动作和那个笑容。那是 Dick，穿着罗宾的制服，只是那制服看起来像极了 Tim 自己穿过的那一套。这让他觉得更加不舒服了，但看到 Robin 身后接连落下 Kon 还有 M’gann，更让 Tim 几乎摇摇欲坠。Tim 真的不确定自己的脑袋可以接受 Dick 跟 Tim 的朋友们组队这件事。毕竟，他至今都还在消化 Damian 与 Titan 合作这个状况……哪怕只是合作一项任务。这个平行宇宙真是太奇怪了，他几乎没法思考。他脑袋里闹腾腾得是一连串的问题，没有一个对现在的状况有帮助。 

毕竟，Robin 的扫描仪肯定能发现他此刻就在刚刚所在的屋顶下的暗巷里，蹲伏在垃圾箱后面，这种时候思考 Tim Drake 是否已经或者是否将会在这个世界出生并无任何裨益。Tim 不知道作为一个来自另一个世界的前任罗宾应该怎么提起这个话题。他甚至不知道要怎么解释自己是怎么来到这里的。他知道影响穿越宇宙的不同因素，但他的这次穿越的原因很能有很多种。实际上，他甚至也不知道这些该从何说起，所以 Tim 此刻最佳的选择可能就是尽量藏久一点儿，争取思考的时间。 

单从罗宾、超级小子和 M’gann 行动的方式就能看出他们还没有习惯团队行动，这让 Tim 觉得更诡异了。他从没有遇到 Dick 不知道怎么与团队协作的样子。太奇怪，太令人不安了，他真的不明白 Bruce 怎么会忍受这种情况持续到现在，而不是在第一次团队合作后就纠正他们。Tim 知道在自己的世界里，养育了 Dick 的那个 Bruce 和训练了自己的那个 Bruce 并不完全一样。Babs 和 Dick 都很清楚地表明了其中差异，不过 Tim 怀疑自己直到刚刚才真正明白。又或者这只是因为这个 Bruce 是完全不同的另一个 Bruce，他自己都不清楚如何与团队合作。Tim 不能确定，不过他沉浸在自己的思绪里，差一点没发现超级小子已经站在自己面前，看起来非常想把 Tim 碾成粉末。他一点儿也不习惯自己的朋友对着自己露出这样的表情。Tim 不需要尝试逃跑就知道自己已经被包围了，不过这并不等于他就放弃尝试了。 

“你是谁，你想做什么？”罗宾向他走近了一点儿，很显然伸手要去万能腰带里拿什么，Tim 不得不提醒自己，这些不是他的朋友，这个人也不是他的大哥。 

Tim 不知道自己该对他们说什么，不过所有人都紧紧地盯着他，所以他想自己最好还是说点儿什么。他从蹲伏的姿势站起来，双手举起，让所有人都能看见他没有武器。“听我说，虽然很难解释，但我不是你们的敌人。” 

闪电小子嗖地一声从他身边跑过，滑行停在罗宾身边。“我不知道。你装备这么严密，看起来真不算友好。”Tim 几乎单从他的站姿就能确定这个闪电小子不是 Bart，Tim 本不应该因此觉得呼吸轻松一点，但实际上他还是松了口气。 

Tim 并没有坦白自己一直都是蝙蝠家族和所有朋友们中装备最严密的那个，尤其是出于他可能还得解释什么是蝙蝠家族这个可能。他努力寻找一个最简单、最快速的说法，解释自己的突然出现，不过他还没想出来，海少侠就出现在闪电小子和罗宾身后。两个人侧身让海少侠走到前面。“更不用说，无论你是用什么方式到达这里，你都引起了巨大的能量冲击，导致了三个街区断电。” 

Tim 暗自叹气。“是，对此我很抱歉。跨宇宙旅行总是会带来各种意想不到的复杂情况。” 

“什么是跨宇宙旅行？”闪电小子看着自己的队友，不知道他们是不是都像自己一样迷惑。说实话这可真没让 Tim 觉得好受一点儿。他们都盯着他，一脸“他说的是外星语吧”的表情，只有罗宾例外，依然一脸任务中兴致勃勃的表情。 

如果没有必要的话，Tim 并不觉得解释有什么意义，所以他没有回答闪电小子的问题，而是盯着罗宾的眼睛，忽视他现在比 Dick 还高这个现实 (这感觉太不对了)。“罗宾，蝙蝠侠对此制定了预案，对不对？你曾听说过穿越宇宙，但你认为这不过又是蝙蝠侠疯狂的‘万一’假设方案，对不对？”Tim 尽量不让自己的声音泄露自己的心情多么急切，但如果他们真的一点儿也不了解多重宇宙的话，他要被困在这里多久就很难说了。 

Tim 不能确定 Dick 现在有多大。他看起来大概 13 岁，但这个年纪并不能说明什么。Tim 不知道 Dick 能不能隔着面具察觉出自己的眼睛正紧紧地盯着他的眼睛……他知不知道 Tim 多么渴望能听到点儿好消息……他能不能读出 Tim 掩藏在头罩下面的表情。Tim 能看出来 Dick 先是看了周围的其他人一眼，然后目光才回到 Tim 身上。“我们应该呼叫蝙蝠侠。”这就是他得到的所有回答，Tim 已经很满意了。 

海少侠先是示意超级小子，很显然是要他看好这个新来的，Tim 能理解他。如果他们对他没有任何警惕感的话，他反而会觉得受到侮辱。不过，这并不等于他乐于看到 Kon 盯着自己，仿佛下一秒就要折断 Tim 身上的每一根骨头。“我们应该自己解决这个问题，”海少侠转身对罗宾说，似乎真的非常不乐意呼叫蝙蝠侠，这个……那可是蝙蝠侠，Tim 也能理解，至少能理解一点儿。 

罗宾摇摇头。“我不这么想……起码这次不行。” 

闪电小子闪到两人之间。“就没有人回答我的问题吗？到底什么是跨宇宙旅行？这个家伙究竟是谁？他想干嘛？” 

罗宾盯着闪电小子，说：“听着，那只是蝙蝠侠的一个理论。我甚至不知道是否有可能性，或者……” 

罗宾还没说完，M’gann 就降下一些漂浮的高度：“如果你想确定，我可以来找出答案？” 

“你要读他的思想。”超级小子看起来非常不喜欢这个方案。不过 Tim 不知道原因。 

海少侠果断地点点头，M’gann 向他靠近。Tim 非常熟悉有人试图阅读自己的思想的感觉，尽管 Bruce 教给他的技巧可以帮助他抵御，但他也知道，让她读自己的思想是更加简便的权宜之计。然而，这并不是说他会让她在自己的头脑里随心所欲。几分钟后，她的感知从他脑袋里移开。“他来自另一个地球。他不知道自己是怎么到这里来的，而且他只想回到自己的世界去。” 

罗宾双臂抱在胸口，瞪着眼睛说：“还不够。我们怎么知道他在自己的世界不是坏人？他的名字叫什么？” 

M’gann 看起来有些犹豫，过了一会儿她小声说：“他是由他自己世界的蝙蝠侠训练的。我没法读取他的名字，不过他的确让我知道，他的代号是红罗宾。还有，他没有说明，但他的确表示，如果这些信息还不够说服你，他还知道你的名字，罗宾……你真正的名字。” 

罗宾瞪着他，仿佛他突然长出了两个脑袋。“够了！我们得呼叫蝙蝠侠。” 

闪电小子盯着罗宾，说：“我以为我们都同意海少侠才是我们的队长。” 

Tim 听见这句话忍不住眨眨眼，因为……好吧，这可有意思了。并不是说他之前没有注意到这些微妙的暗示，也不是说他没有确定海少侠是这支队伍的领导，但队伍里有一个罗宾，但他并不是或者曾是这个队伍的领导，这种状况依然非常奇特鲜见。不过，考虑到他自己的地球上发生的一切，这里也并不是那么怪异。“罗宾，联络蝙蝠侠。超级小子，密切注意我们的新客人。M’gann，联络红色龙卷风，通知他我们已经找到停电的原因。闪电小子，查明受影响区域需要多长时间才能恢复供电，然后保证所有人都有足够的物资可以度过这段停电的时间。” 

小队立刻分散行动，Tim 有点儿钦佩海少侠。他显然是一位优秀的领导人，尽管很显然他指挥这支队伍还没有多长时间。这个小队的动态看起来非常有趣。每个人看起来都非常像是他自己世界里的那个人，但同时又如此不同。Tim 依然不知道该怎么面对超级小子。他不知道这个超级小子存在了多久……也不知道这个超级小子是否已经了解了自己。他很想问，甚至想告诉他一些事情，也许这样这支队伍就不用经历 Tim 的队伍曾经艰难经历的事情，不过他无法确定这些考验是否会在这里发生。显然，这个世界与他自己的世界差别巨大。 

考虑到他们各自的任务，所有人完成后返回队伍集合的时间并没有花费太久。罗宾站在海少侠身边，依然盯着 Tim。如果不是他确定这么做只会给自己找来蝙蝠镖插脑，他简直要笑了。“蝙蝠侠说带他回 HQ，他在那里等我们。” 

队伍里所有人都紧张起来，没有人赞同这个计划。所有人看起来都仿佛下一秒就要打倒他的摸样，Tim 完全可以理解。每个人都小心地保持着距离，似乎极为警惕。他很清楚这大概是头罩和盔甲的错，不过他还是感觉有些尴尬。他习惯了罪犯们警惕的目光，但不习惯非罪犯的人这么看他。“抱歉伙计们，但我也没打算好这么度过自己的星期六。”他是想活跃一下气氛，但这也感觉很奇怪，因为，一、这是罗宾的任务，二、这是 Dick 的任务，而现在刚巧就有一个 Dick Grayson 又名罗宾的人坐在距离他三个座位远的地方，所以 Tim 有点想不明白自己干嘛这么做。 

他们回到队伍的 HQ 后，罗宾不得不骇进系统里才能让 Tim 进入。罗宾花的时间比 Tim 自己来长了三十秒，Tim 觉得很有意思，也在意料之中……毕竟他自己世界里的 Dick 也是这样，Tim 的电脑技术能做到什么，他也全都能做到，他只是不像 Tim 那么喜欢而已，所以 Tim 几乎永远比 Dick 更快。他们终于进入 HQ，Tim 一点儿也不惊讶地发现蝙蝠侠已经在等着他们了。蝙蝠侠甚至没多一句话跟队伍打招呼，而是直接审问起 Tim (这也是意料之中) ：“你怎么到这里来的？” 

这么一个问题 Tim 可以有十种不同的回答，但他肯定给出最简短的答案才是最好的反应：“不知道。” 

蝙蝠侠怀疑地凝视他：“你的首要目标是什么？” 

Tim 想翻个眼，想告诉蝙蝠侠他们最好私下谈，这样他们就可以直截了当地开始问 Bruce 最想问的问题，但他还是顺着现在盘问的步调往下走：“回家。” 

蝙蝠侠沉默了一会儿，然后说：“你几岁？” 

Tim 有点儿没想到会被问到这么一个问题。他不觉得自己的 Bruce 会过问这种问题，所以他并不太确定为什么这个蝙蝠侠会问：“十七岁。” 

蝙蝠侠阴森地俯视他一会儿，Tim 只是回看着他。他很多年前就已经习惯了蝙蝠侠恐怖的目光。“你不害怕我。” 

这并不是个问句，但 Tim 还是回答了：“是，我不害怕。” 

蝙蝠侠哼了一声，Tim 差一点儿就要笑了，不过他还是控制住了自己。单是自己的存在就能把别人搞糊涂，他已经忘记了这种事有多好玩了。“在我们找出处理的办法前，呆在这里。” 

Tim 点头，不过他很清楚这个命令实际的含义是什么：“呆在这里，直到我们确定你不是威胁。”他真的很想问 Bruce 知不知道怎么送他回家，有没有一点儿头绪，但 Tim 真的不想这么快就体会失望，所以他只是和小队一起目送蝙蝠侠走开。Tim 转身看向小队成员，闪电小子就在他脸前：“我不信任你。” 

Tim 简单地点点头：“老实说，如果你信任我了，我反而会失望。” 

闪电小子听完挪开了，很显然这句话让他很困惑。罗宾看了他一会儿：“好吧，起码有一件事很确定……你绝对是被 **某个** 蝙蝠侠训练出来的。” 

M’gann 看着他，但似乎并没有说话的意愿，Tim 对此没什么意见。他要应付的人越少越好。他只是想回家，至少家里倘若有什么奇怪的事情，他还有机会弄清楚。在这里一切都那么不同，而不同是复杂的另一种表现形式。Tim 真的不认为自己的生活需要比普通的……和最近一段时间已有的复杂程度更进一步。海少侠一有机会就离开了房间，Tim 觉得队伍的领导这么做很奇怪，不过他已经发现了很多证据，表明这支队伍并不真的算得上团队……起码现在还不是。超级小子依然紧紧地跟着他，看起来依然随时都要把 Tim 大卸八块。这个认知让 Tim 很不安，比他以为自己会感觉到得更不安，不过 Tim 并非不能处理这种感觉。 

他稍微一动，所有人都停下来盯着他。罗宾立刻转换为防卫的姿态，超级小子握紧拳头，闪电小子准备起跑。Tim 差点儿大笑起来，因为他只不过是把重心从一只脚上移到另一只脚上而已。这支队伍真的有点太神经质了，所以 Tim 决定选择一个适合防御的位置，然后在地板上坐下，开始冥想。他希望蝙蝠侠已经着手送他回家的计划，但 Tim 很怀疑事情是否会如此简单。 

一个小时的冥想，全程伴随着超级小子匕首般的目光，之后 Tim 动了动左肩膀。他传送到这个地球前，无论是什么击中了他，都伤到了左肩。他之前一直都成功忽视肩膀的疼痛。超级小子在他面前坐下：“你在做什么？” 

Tim 活动自己的肩膀，抬头看了他一眼，说：“我在冥想，不过我的肩膀不合作。” 

超级小子面无表情地盯着他看了一会儿，然后他露出了某种不同的表情，Tim 很熟悉这个表情……他记不清自己有多少次看见 Kon 的脸上露出这个表情。超级小子有问题要问 Tim，但他不能确定自己是否应该问。Tim 太习惯他这种行为，所以甚至想都没想就叹气，说：“你想问我什么，Conner？” 

名字完全是脱口而出，特别是 Tim 已经很长时间不需要用别的名字来称呼 Conner 了。Tim 真的很想责备自己，但他也真的没有时间，因为他立刻就被狠狠地拍在墙上：“什么？你刚刚叫我什么？” 

Tim 喘了口气，尽量想让这孩子冷静下来。“抱歉，我只是习惯了跟我的超级小子在一起……不小心……抱歉。”抵着他喉咙的手臂又加了几分力气，如果 Tim 再呼吸不到空气的话，他就得开始眼前发黑了。这个超级小子很显然不习惯收敛自己的力量，对于 Tim 这是眼下最大的问题。 

过了一会儿，在 Tim 晕过去之前，超级小子放开他，让他滑倒在地。“所以，在你的世界里也有一个超级小子，他……他还有个名字？” 

Tim 摇摇头，让自己模糊的视线清晰一些，差点儿没听见那个问题。“什么？是，当然……”这时 Tim 意识到这个超级小子才刚刚出生，甚至很可能超级小子是他唯一的名字。Tim 感觉自己仿佛从这个孩子身上偷走了什么，他想道歉，不过在他说话之前，超级小子就从他身边走开，小声说了句对不起。Tim 想告诉他没有什么需要道歉的，不过他真的还没来得及喘过气来。 

超级小子离开房间，罗宾走过来：“刚刚是怎么回事？” 

Tim 盯着他看了一会儿，想着自己真是差那么一丁点儿就要被认为是敌人了。Tim 轻轻摇头：“我……我想我刚刚不小心告诉了超级小子他自己的名字。” 

Tim 真心不知道自己应该得到什么反应，不过他没想到罗宾会一瞬间困惑地撅起嘴：“你在说什么？” 

Tim 在心里叹了口气。Dick 真的从来都不擅长掩藏自己的情绪，Tim 当然也不认为小小 Dick Grayson 会比年长版擅长……即便这里是一个完全不同的世界。不过这么近距离，而且中间没有隔着照相机镜头亲眼看见这些表情，还是让他非常沮丧。Tim 一点儿也不想再多透露任何信息了，不过败在这个可爱的表情面前，他觉得自己必须得告诉罗宾一点儿，哪怕一丁点儿。“在我的世界里，超级小子是我最好的朋友之一，我们叫他 Conner。”Tim 不打算告诉这里的任何人这个名字从何而来以及其他任何信息。毕竟，Kon 得到自己名字的那天是他生命里最棒的一天，Tim 方才已经泄露了些许惊喜，他不愿意将这种美好从这个超级小子那里夺走。 

罗宾盯着 Tim，Tim 很确定面具后面他一定在飞快地眨眼。“所以，这说明了你……的确是好人这边的。” 

Tim 只是点点头，没有说这其实并没有说明什么，特别是他曾看过一个完全不同的未来。不过，现在显然不是考虑那个未来的最佳时机，不是考虑任何与回家无关的问题的时机。他只是希望这个 Bruce 跟他自己的 Bruce 一样偏执怀疑，有理由尽快工作，早点送 Tim 回家，而不是希望进一步了解他，接着慢慢寻找正确的地球之类的事情。Tim 现在最不想要的就是在这里多呆，让蝙蝠侠有时间彻底地盘问他。他几乎开始想念 Damian 了，因为对付 Damian 比应对这些人容易多了。 

Tim 从沉思中回过神，发现罗宾依然全神贯注地盯着他，通常表明他想要更多信息……那些 Tim 不愿意给他的信息。在罗宾有机会尝试问一些更深入的问题之前，Tim 阻止了他，努力不去想他是这么对自己的 Dick 做了多少次才这么擅长于此。“我有没有可能跟蝙蝠侠多谈谈？我也许能帮忙找到送我回家的方法。我对相关的物理学只有最基本的了解，但总比什么都没有好。” 

罗宾对他笑起来。如果他不是 Dick，Tim 可能会回应更多，而不只是挑起眉毛。“首先，你一定是唯一一个真的想和蝙蝠侠多呆一会儿的人，其次，我可以看出你在头罩下面挑起了眉毛，太诡异了。” 

Tim 微微耸肩：“我经常被人这么说。” 

罗宾笑得更开了：“我相信的确如此。你让我想起他，你知道吗？” 

“想起 Bru……我是说，想起蝙蝠侠？是，我知道，我也经常被人这么说。”Tim 暗自责备自己又差点儿说漏嘴。他不知道为什么自己没法把两个世界区分清楚。通常他不会觉得这么困难……不过，面对 Dick 总是能让任何情况都突增好几个难度值。Tim 觉得这显然是跨越多重世界、无视年龄差距的真理，他应该预料到的——他已经在心里暗自记下，将来一定要制定应对这种困境的预案——但这对他处理现在的状况没有任何帮助。 

罗宾又露出了那种『我应该高度警惕』的表情：“慢着，你也知道蝙蝠侠的名字？” 

Tim 只是点点头，努力忽视逐渐变得强烈的紧张性头痛：“对，我在他知道有我这么个人之前就已经知道了，不过那说来话长。” 

罗宾仔细地看了他一会儿，然后他脸上的表情整个柔和下来，露出明亮到闪瞎的笑容：“好吧，如果你呆在这儿的时间够长，而且蝙蝠侠没把你当训练假人用，我很想听听看那个故事。”在 Tim 回答之前，罗宾就离开了房间。 

Tim 只是盯着罗宾走出房间的背影，什么都没说。除了必要的信息之外，他没有打算对任何人透露任何其他信息。不过，今天一天在这方面他显然失败得一塌糊涂，所以他也不确定自己有多相信自己。不过如果他试都不试就不是他了……对吧？如果 Dick……他的 Dick 在这里，他一定会嘲笑 Tim 竟然如此不淡定，会问那个能对蝙蝠侠说谎的孩子到哪儿去了——Tim 完全不知道该怎么回答。Tim 不明白为什么在这里、和所有人相处竟然如此困难。他感觉自己仿佛从高楼上落下手里却没抓住绳索，呼吸不到足够的空气甚至没法出声呼救。这让他惊慌，这是他此前未遇到过的晕眩——他也不知道要如何应对——让他感觉自己非常脆弱、暴露在危险中，而他不知道该怎么处理。 

Tim 只能徒劳地希望在比小型停电事故更惨重的事件发生前，这个 Bruce 无论如何能够找到送他回家的方法。毕竟，自行发生的跨宇宙旅行之后紧跟的，往往是足以毁灭世界的重大危机，如果必须要处理这种规模的灾难，Tim 更希望是在自己的地球上。不过，现在 Tim 能做的只有等待，在滞留在这个地球与这支队伍相处期间，尽量不要搞砸更多事情了。通常这不是什么难以达成的目标，不过 Tim 很肯定现在自己可以有机会放松一下……特别是在最近自己生活中发生的那些事之后。他此刻非常想念 Dick，忍不住觉得如果是他面对这样的情况，一定比 Tim 现在处理得好得多。Tim 想回家，他不知道什么时候自己才可以不再这么像桃乐丝【注】，不过越早越好。他只是忍不住想念这个世界所没有的，而就在此刻，他想念的是他的大哥。 

本章完 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】Dorthy 桃乐丝，绿野仙踪女主角。


	2. 第二章

他困在这里一个星期了，开始有些焦躁。他尚未获得准许离开 HQ，但这是常规程序，所以 Tim 并不在意自己被拘禁——他实在想不出这种状态还能叫什么。他身边一直有人看着他，这才是让他烦躁的原因。现在是超级小子看着他，超级小子至少比其他人更好一点儿，因为他似乎并不非常健谈，也不打算问 Tim 什么问题。但 Tim 需要独处的时间，这一个星期里他没有什么时候是真正独处的。

他训练、阅读，或者无聊得抓狂，期间总是有人看管着他。M’gann 至少尽量对他友好一点儿，不过很明显她和他一样有社交障碍。Kaldur 大部分时间都在看 Tim，想问点儿什么，但因为这样那样的原因一直没有问出来。Wally (Tim 没用多长时间就确定了他到底是哪只闪电，而且 M’gann 还不小心泄露了其他人的名字) 看管他的时候一直紧紧盯着 Tim，像其他神速者一样，无聊的时候能烦死人。Tim 本可以跟他开开玩笑，一定会很好玩，但有些事情会让 Tim 想起 Bart，深深想念起他自己的世界。

最初的那场谈话之后他再没见过蝙蝠侠 (如果那也能称为谈话的话)，他要求与蝙蝠侠谈话的请求也都石沉大海。Tim 估计自己应该觉得高兴，因为起码有人很体贴地给他送来了替换的便服。哪怕是他，也不能整个星期一直穿同一套制服。罗宾也很好心地借给他面具和高反射度的太阳镜，保护他的真实身份。这个姿态传达了友好，老实说 Tim 觉得有点儿不适应，因为他习惯了 Dick 闪瞎人的笑容和缠人的拥抱，没想到 Dick 竟然会有这么敏锐细腻的一面。这个 Dick Grayson 不像 Tim 自己的 Dick 那样坦率直爽，也不那么热衷身体接触，这感觉非常不对。

这只罗宾依然需要身体接触，只是这个 Dick 接触的方式要远比 Tim 的 Dick 更小心更隐蔽。他只有利用训练、搏击练习和战斗机会获得自己渴望的身体接触。如果 Tim 能更聪明一点儿的话，他就能找到合适的方式劝说这个小队内部对彼此更加坦诚热情一些，这样 Dick 就不用假装自己的每一击都只不过是运气好。Tim 从没想过这个发现会让自己这么不安，而且 Bruce 至今都没有发现——更重要的是，他至今都没有对此有任何措施——更令人担忧。

不过这些其实与他无关，因为他实在做不了什么，而且担心这些也肯定不能帮助他早点儿回家。他需要跟这个 Bruce 谈谈，弄清楚究竟需要花多长时间，或者究竟有没有可能送他回家。Tim 不愿意去考虑如果他们没法送他回家应该怎么办。一方面，其实他自己的世界其实也不是真的需要他回去。毕竟，有很多人愿意也有能力保护 Gotham。而且他也很确定，如果他真的不得不永久留在这里，他应该也能时不时地离开这个该死的总部。而另一方面，想到有可能再也见不到那些他了解的、他爱的人们，他的内心总会溢满无法承受的悲伤。想到这里 Tim 忍不住发抖，他不知道究竟是因为自己内心的恐惧，还是因为想起了这个 Dick 每天都如何折腾英语语言。不过他知道现在的情况不是最糟的，起码他每天听的不是“圣”笑话，所以 Tim 觉得自己至少应该觉得高兴。

他从沙发上站起来想给自己倒杯水，超级小子的目光一直盯着他，一直到他回沙发上坐下。他们之间已经形成了一套规则，这样超级小子——有时候真的很难不叫他 Kon 或是 Conner——就不用每次都跟着站起来，哪怕 Tim 只是简单地活动一下。如果 Tim 需要离开房间，他会举手向超级小子示意，然后他们两个就可以维持友好的沉默，一起前往 Tim 要去的地方。Tim 还庆幸自己睡觉的时候没有人看着……好吧，除了监控摄像头，但他已经习惯了。

Tim 不想再假装看电视，他肯定超级小子也没有真的在看电视，所以他举手示意，然后前往图书馆。超级小子似乎像 Tim 一样喜欢泡图书馆。他们呆在图书馆里的时候他也不是总会看书，不过他看起来很享受安静孤独的氛围，像 Tim 一样尽可能地远离其他人。有时候，如果 Tim 发现了一些他知道自己的 Conner 喜欢读的书，就会递给超级小子，告诉他觉得这可能是他会喜欢的。到现在 Tim 已经发现了一些超级小子似乎并不讨厌阅读的东西，他觉得这是个进步——但他并不能确定。他们并没有真的聊天交谈，Tim 甚至不确定他能不能真正地跟这里的人交谈。唯一一个他愿意谈话的人不知什么原因不肯见他。Tim 不知道为什么蝙蝠侠一直无视他，不过他知道蝙蝠侠在无视他，并且在任何地球上没有任何办法能让一个蝙蝠侠停止，除非搬出 Alfred。但 Tim 很确定这个办法不可行，后果会很严重，总而言之不是个好主意。

两个人分别在房间两头坐下。Tim 在看书打发时间的时候一直在找高等物理相关的书，不过到目前为止他都没找到什么看起来似乎好像有那么一点儿帮助的书。超级小子没在看书的时候大部分时间都在看他读书。不过今天他似乎决定要看书，拿起了一本《科学百科全书》。Tim 挑起眉毛，不过什么都没说。这种书看起来更像是 Tim 会感兴趣的类型，而不是超级小子的口味，但他盘腿在地板上坐下开始看书，所以 Tim 猜他大概只是想多了解自己所处的这个世界。Tim 拿起自己的书，继续看起来。他们没能呆多久，很快两人就被红色龙卷风召唤去大厅。

Tim 本希望能听到些有关自己目前状况的新消息，所以他走进房间却发现黑金丝雀站在大厅里，一脸严肃的表情盯着他们，说他惊讶绝对是严重地低估了他措不及防的程度。她对超级小子点点头，向他露出极细微的一丝微笑，然后她转过身，说：“蝙蝠侠让我今天和你练习搏击。”从她看着他的眼神就很清楚她不认为这是个好主意，并且并不完全同意这么做。Tim 不得不揣测 Bruce 到底是怎么说服她的……还是说他只是命令她执行他的指示。Tim 不知道，不过他很想弄清楚。

他什么都没有说。在自己的世界里，考虑到各种情况，他并没有怎么同黑金丝雀接触过，他也没有怎么跟她对打过，所以他甚至无法开始推测为什么蝙蝠侠指派她负责训练这支队伍。Tim 对她点点头，调整姿势做好准备。他穿着 T 恤和汗衫裤子，戴着罗宾的面具，万能腰带藏在汗衫裤子的腰带下。他没有放松到可以不带着万能腰带活动——以及他的靴子，也不能不穿——所以 Tim 至少确定如果这场练习变成了真刀实枪的搏斗，他至少不会太处于下风。他自己的很多搏击练习最后都变成了搏斗，但对手都是他自己世界里的人，而且很多时候这些人某种程度上来说都是他的家人，所以他很有理由确定这没什么。

他们开始都只是互相试探。从她的姿态可以看出来她以为他会犯一些新手常犯的错误……那些孩子们才会犯的错误——那些这个小队的孩子们常犯的错误。他非常想就这么假装自己并没有真实水平那么擅长，但他不能。他知道这是黑金丝雀在测试他，同时也是蝙蝠侠在测试他——应该说更是蝙蝠侠在测试他，因为是蝙蝠侠的主意。这是蝙蝠侠的测试，不管这是哪个地球，不管这是哪个蝙蝠侠，不管其他什么。如果他接受的是来自蝙蝠侠的试探，那么他就要全力以赴，因为任何保留都是不可接受的。他并不期望她的打斗风格与自己世界的黑金丝雀如出一辙。毕竟到目前为止他在这里见到的一切都证明了这里的人与对应他自己世界的人并不完全一样。所以期望她的打斗风格会和他自己世界的黑金丝雀一样，那就是他太傻了。因此，他没有把她当成黑金丝雀，而是当成一个完全陌生的对手，因为本质来说她就是一个全新的对手。

他闪身躲开一击，这招他数不清见过自己的蝙蝠侠用过多少次。可以这么说，见到她使出这招有些耐人寻味。然后他摆出防守姿态。到目前为止他一直让她控制着节奏。毕竟，她究竟还从蝙蝠侠那里学到了什么，搞清楚这个问题太有诱惑力了。她虚晃一拳瞄准他的脸，然后实际上却立刻接上一记扫腿，这个套路更让他想起 Dick。Tim 后空翻躲开扫腿，然后在地上翻滚几圈避开她击来的手肘。“你在让我支配这场打斗。”

她还没来得及教训完，他就猛然转身踢腿。“那只是你这么想而已。”他看见她站立的姿态已经知道她打算滑行避开然后中途抓住他，那一瞬间 Tim 万分想念 Cassandra。他让黑金丝雀抓住自己，让她把自己丢出去，Tim 借着她的力道在半空中转身丢出三枚蝙蝠镖。他稳稳落地，掏出一只烟雾弹，丢在她脚下靠前的位置。整个训练区充满了烟雾，Tim 露出笑容：“现在你还觉得是自己在支配节奏吗？”他等待她攻击刚刚自己说话时所在的位置，然后在烟雾中移动。

他又丢出一枚蝙蝠镖，故意丢得偏高、偏左，干扰她的判断，然后他俯身扫腿。Tim 毫不意外地将她狠狠放倒在地，然后他立刻压制住她，将她死死地钉在地板上。他正准备宣布练习结束，这时候他被狠狠地从她身上掀下来，拍到墙上。超子小子的手臂抵着 Tim 的脖子，将他紧紧地压住，Tim 满脑子只有一个念头：得有人跟这孩子谈谈控制力量的问题。因为现在 Tim 的肺里一点儿空气都进不去，也一点儿空气都出不来，如果他不是蝙蝠侠训练出来的，他肯定已经晕过去了。

“没关系，放开他。这只是一场练习，他不过是按照他被教导的那样做而已。”黑金丝雀的手放在超级小子肩上，显然想把他的手臂拉开。

超级小子回头看了她一眼，然后继续瞪着 Tim，说：“他耍诈。”

黑金丝雀非常耐心地对他点头，Tim 简直要记恨她了，因为他现在可是没法呼吸。“没错，他的确用了计谋，但老实说，我把他当成未受训练的孩子，我也不是很公正。他只不过是在给我上一课而已。”

超级小子让开 Tim，但看起来依然想打他，或者是掐死他。“但你是导师，所以他不应该企图教你什么。”

她对他摇摇头，宠爱地微笑着说：“有时候孩子们才是最好的老师。”

超级小子看着她，显然没听明白她的话：“既然你这么说。”

她越过超级小子，帮 Tim 站起来。“你做得很好，我之前没有把你当成值得尊敬的对手，我为此道歉。”

Tim 举起一只手，示意他还得再喘口气才能回答，然后他咳嗽了几声，说：“没关系。我打击犯罪的职业生涯大部分时候都被低估着。我们大部分人就是这么生存下来的。”

黑金丝雀看了他一会儿，似乎不确定应该怎么理解和接受这句话。“你称之为职业生涯……有意思。”

Tim 对她笑起来。他很清楚所有花费了大量时间担任义务警员的人都这么说，他也很确定这种心态也是跨宇宙共通的。“我们不都是这么称呼的吗？”

她对他点点头，然后转身对超级小子说：“我去检查一些事情，为什么你不趁此机会跟红罗宾试试手呢？我马上就回来。”她离开房间前看了 Tim 一眼，说：“除了你刚才露给我看的那几手，你对他也再多用几招吧。别担心，我已经教了他一些，不过我相信你们两个一定可以从彼此身上学习到很多东西。”

Tim 没来得及问清楚她认为他的那些地方需要改进。他总是欢迎提高自我的机会，如果他能从这个世界学习到什么……好吧，那么至少他滞留在这里的时间不完全是彻底浪费掉。他转向超级小子，超级小子显然不太满意事情的发展变化。Tim 叹气，现在他做好了心理准备，这场对抗练习估计真的要变成全武行了。“黑金丝雀使用棍棒跟你练习过吗？”

超级小子点头，不过情绪一点儿也没好转：“有过几次。”

Tim 并不惊讶。大部分人在同超级强壮的超能者打斗时都不希望完全赤手空拳，哪怕只是一场练习。“那你介意我用长棍跟你练习吗？我现在有点儿不太适合徒手对抗。”

超级小子又点点头，摆好姿势。“没问题。我们赶紧吧，但是我希望你不要在我身上耍你那些小花招。”

Tim 挑起眉毛，抽出自己的长棍。“我猜测你指的是烟雾弹？”

超级小子再次点头：“是的。”

Tim 微微偏头，说：“好，我不用，但如果你能稍稍对我收敛一下力道，那就再好不过了。”

超级小子考虑了好一会儿，才终于点了头：“我可以做到……我认为可以。”

Tim 示意他开始：“如果你愿意的话，我们可以练习控制你的力量。”

超级小子迅速靠近，Tim 用长棍拦截下他的第一击，低头躲开接下来的一拳，然后跳出扫腿的范围——显然他是跟黑金丝雀学的。“你可以做到吗？”

“做什么？”Tim 避开袭来的肘击，那一下搞不好会让他受重伤，一边问道。

“帮助我控制我的力量之类的。”

Tim 转身躲开另一下足可以导致重伤的踢腿，同时点头，说：“是，我……我帮助过我的超级小子，在我们还小的时候，帮他学习控制自己的力量。最初他很难控制自己，不过现在他已经完全能够做到了。”

超级小子怀疑地瞪着 Tim，同时抗下他的长棍的一击。“你信任他不会失去控制？”

Tim 能够清楚听出超级小子语气里的情绪。显然，这个孩子一直非常担心这件事。“是，我完全信任他。他是我最好的朋友，没有人从我这里赢得的信任比他更多……有几个人我同样信任，但都不会超过对他的信任。”

超级小子一边用前臂挡下 Tim 的长棍，一边思考，过了好一会儿，他说：“所以，是不是说你也可以帮我改进落地的力度？我总是不太能……温和地着陆。”

Tim 想起第一次 Kon 几乎洞穿了泰坦塔的每一层地板，在心里笑了：“是，我也可以帮你改善那个问题。”

“棒极了，”自从 Tim 到达这个地球以来，超级小子第一次对他露出微笑，他忍不住回以笑容。

本章完


	3. 第三章

今天是 Tim 跟超级小子开始训练的第三天，他已经确定地发现如果超级小子想达到 Conner 那种控制自己能力的程度，首先需要学会的是控制自己的脾气。Tim 不明白为什么这个超级小子总是这么愤怒，老实说他也不知道该怎么提起这个话题。不过 Tim 很清楚的是这个问题需要尽早解决……最好不要再拖延下去。他们现在来到了训练区域。今天大部分时间他们都呆在这里，Tim 真的开始认真考虑是不是应该让超级小子列一份能力清单给自己，因为除了典型的超级力量之外，他至今还没发现其他什么能力的迹象。Tim 不能确定超级小子是不是有意地控制住其他能力，还是说他并不拥有 Kon 那么多种不同的能力。他不能想象前一种原因，因为这孩子总体而言非常缺乏控制，但也不能因此排除这种可能。Tim 还没发现一丁点儿 TTK 的迹象，这有点儿怪异，让他不得不开始怀疑这个超级小子是不是今后都不会拥有这项能力。

为了训练超级小子放轻力道对待物品，Tim 向他丢水果。超级小子每碾碎一个苹果，都似乎变得更加沮丧。感谢早先他弄在墙上的橙子，现在整个房间闻起来都是橙子味儿。超级小子越生气，Tim 越想笑。等他们开始丢鸡蛋之后，这孩子才知道什么是真正的遭罪。想到这个 Tim 差点儿露出邪恶的坏笑，不过他忍住了，又向超级小子丢了一个苹果。超级小子成功接住了苹果，没有把它碾成苹果酱。“你做得越来越好了。今天要不要先到此为止？我们已经训练了很长时间，这个房间现在闻起来像熟透了的水果沙拉。” 

超级小子摇摇头：“不要，接着来。” 

Tim 耸耸肩，示意他把苹果丢过来。到现在为止，他们只能这么互相丢几个来回，因为水果很快就会变成水果泥。要么是超级小子接住的时候太用力，要么是他丢出手的时候太用力，Tim 不得不躲开，他可不想落得一身青紫外加水果汁。就在这个苹果第十次被丢出去的时候，Kaldur 走进房间：“向对方投掷水果是陆地居民的习俗吗？” 

超级小子分了心，于是他接苹果的时候，果肉果汁溅满了他的脸和胸口。在超级小子怒火冲天砸了什么……也许是 Kaldur 之前，Tim 走过去拍了拍他的肩膀。“你做得很好，真的很棒。那个苹果我们来回丢了十次。” 

超级小子看起来不知道自己该怒吼着抓住什么打几拳，还是只想叹气走开。最后他转头看向 Kaldur。想想看两天前他大概很可能会选择砸穿一面墙然后走开，Tim 觉得在这么短时间内这种改变已经是很大的进步了。“红罗宾在教我如何控制我的力量。” 

Kaldur 看了 Tim 一小会儿：“这跟你们弄碎水果有什么关系？” 

Tim 短短地笑了一声：“训练的目标是轻轻地丢出水果，不弄坏水果，最终我们会进阶到丢鸡蛋。” 

Tim 很确定自己看出超级小子脸色微微发白，Tim 真是非常非常非常有冲动坏笑起来。“鸡蛋？真的假的？” 

超级小子明显语带警惕，Tim 点点头，说：“可能短期还用不到鸡蛋，不过总会用到的。不管怎么说，你现在可以去洗澡换衣服什么的，我来料理这一团糟。”Tim 对着房间挥挥手，突然特别地想念起 Alfred 来。 

超级小子没说什么就离开了，Tim 去拿来工具开始清理训练区域。Kaldur 跟着他去拿工具，他没觉得惊讶，不过等他们回到房间里，他发现 Kaldur 竟然开始帮着他打扫。毕竟，是 Tim 选择了这么后果惨重的训练项目，又不是 Kaldur 的错。Kaldur 沉默地用刷子刷墙上的橙子汁，过了一会儿，他说：“你能教我什么吗？” 

这个问题出乎 Tim 的意料，他几乎没抓住手里正在用的刷子。“你说什么？” 

Kaldur 认真地看了他很长时间，说：“很显然你是个天生的领导者——就像罗宾——不过跟他不同的是，你还很习惯于领导的角色。我知道我不是最好的领队，至少不是配得上这支队伍的队长，但我希望为了他们做到更好的自己。” 

Tim 摇摇头，说：“从各个方面而言，我都一点儿也不认为你是个糟糕的队长。你正是这只队伍需要的，也是这支队伍应得的。只是这支队伍还很年轻——你和队伍之间、队员们之间都还不够默契。你们还需要一段时间才能彼此磨合，最终达到应有的默契程度完成团队合作。我真的不知道我能教你多少，相对而言你需要自己学习、从跟队员相处中学习的可能更多。不过如何有什么方面你觉得自己需要提高的，我很乐意跟你一起练习。” 

Kaldur 盯着墙上的水果看了一会儿，然后回答：“我认为我需要学习的是，在任务行动中把他们当成队员，在这里的时候把他们当成朋友。这很困难，因为有些人总是那么……孩子气。” 

Tim 暗暗笑起来：“你说的是闪电小子和罗宾，是不是？”Kaldur 点点头，Tim 继续说道：“你看，我并不是非常了解他们两个，但我可以这么跟你说。如果罗宾有哪怕一丁点儿像我自己世界里那个他，他大概不会成长很多……无论他长到多少岁。他总是开那些让人忍不住叹气的笑话——甚至是在战斗过程中——不过那不是说他不能够完成需要完成的任务，不是说他不能听从命令。至于闪电小子，呃，我有信心他最终会成熟起来。我花了很长时间才学会将我的队长职责同我作为朋友的角色区分开，我也不知道自己是不是真的做到了完美，但是……我会尽我所能地帮助你。” 

Kaldur 再次点点头，然后重新开始刷墙。“谢谢你。” 

Tim 再次摇摇头，苦笑着说：“不，应该是我谢谢你。你真的不需要帮我清理这一团糟。” 

Kaldur 对他露出一点儿微笑，说：“朋友就该这样。” 

Tim 停顿了一秒钟才低头微微致意，然后他也重新开始擦地板。Tim 不知道什么时候起 Kaldur 开始把他当成朋友，但他什么都没说。毕竟，如果他要在这里滞留很长时间，那么这支队伍能够把当成朋友就太好了，尽管这样他会更加想念自己世界里的朋友们。“啊，我想是这样。” 

超级小子清理干净后，也回到训练室，一言不发地开始帮助他们打扫卫生。总而言之 Tim 感觉相当放松。三个人默默地干活，没过多久 M’gann 也走进房间里。“这里发生了什么？”她看了看房间，闻了闻房间里的味道：“为什么房间闻起来像水果沙拉？” 

在 Tim 和 Kaldur 开口前，超级小子回答说：“我们刚刚训练了。” 

M’gann 环视房间，现在他们甚至还没清理好一半。“当然是某种训练了。你们需要帮忙吗？” 

男孩子都笑起来，对她点头。Tim 站起身递给她另一把刷子：“我肯定你还有别的事情可以做，其实不必勉强你来帮忙。不过如果你好心愿意搭把手，那我真的是感激不尽。” 

M’gann 抓过他手里的刷子，微微地红了脸。“我没什么别的事要做，而且我也不介意来帮忙。” 

四个人安静地干活，过了一会儿，M’gann 对着墙上一块特别顽固的橙子痕迹叹气，说：“我希望 Wally 在这儿。我打赌他一眨眼就能把这些活都干完。” 

Kaldur 没停下手里的活，回答说：“是啊，不过他很可能会对所有人泼肥皂水，然后我们要打扫的工作量就得变成现在的两倍了。” 

M’gann 笑起来：“这倒是真的。有时候他就是有办法把事情弄得一团糟。” 

超级小子同意地哼了一声，说：“我觉得这个房间接下来几个星期都会是水果味。” 

Tim 默默露出坏笑：“想想看等我们开始用鸡蛋后会是什么味道吧。” 

另外三个人集体发出呻吟声，M’gann 转头看着他，说：“你就不能用点儿不那么难打扫的东西吗？” 

Tim 辩解地举起双手：“这是让他学习的最好的方法。还有，信不信由你，我可是那个爱干净的罗宾。” 

M’gann 看了他一会儿，说：“等等……你那个世界里还有其他罗宾？” 

Tim 真心不知道该怎么回答这个问题。他也完全不想详细说明，他担心其他人会把这个消息透露给这里的罗宾。Tim 只能想象这个消息会把这么小的 Dick Grayson 的小脑袋搞得一团乱。他知道这个 Dick 可能依然相信自己永远都会是罗宾。“呃，大概就是……人都是会长大的……长大后就会有新的身份，你懂的？” 

M’gann 看起来不知道该对此说些什么，所以她什么都没说，只是摇摇头，然后换了个话题：“好吧，如果你都算是爱干净的罗宾，那么我一点儿也不想见其他罗宾。” 

另外两个人赞同地点点头，继续开始打扫。Tim 忍不住大笑起来。四个人合力干活，没过多久整个房间就都打扫干净了。他们干完活之后房间里依然充满了水果的味道，不过又多了清洁剂的化学味道。Tim 考虑要不要改进这里的通风系统，不过那样他就得需要拿到这个房间的设计图纸。他有种感觉，如果他提出这样的要求，结果大概不会是他想看见的。Tim 考虑下次见到罗宾的时候跟他谈谈这件事，不过他也不希望给他们进一步不信任他的理由。 

四个人一起走出房间，Tim 有点儿冲动想问问他们中到底是谁轮到了“看守鬼鬼祟祟的红罗宾”的班，不过他还没来得及问，红色龙卷风就呼叫他们前往入口大厅。好吧，事实上他呼叫的其他三个人，不过很显然他又不被允许一个人在这里活动，所以他像个听话的前任小小罗宾一样，跟着到达大厅。他们进入入口大厅，红箭正站在大厅里，看起来等得非常不耐烦。Tim 看到他的样子有点儿震惊。 

他真的没想过，如果罗宾都只有 13 岁，那么 Roy 也只会稍微年长几岁。Tim 花了一会儿功夫才恢复过来。毕竟比 Dick 高感觉只是很奇怪，但能够与 Roy Harper 视线平齐就感觉尴尬了。然后 Tim 想起来一些事，他尽可能不露痕迹地观察 Roy 身上是否有使用毒品的痕迹。不过看起来这个 Roy 还没走上那条路……至少现在还没有……不过 Tim 也不知道到底要什么程度才会显现出痕迹来。他总是认为 Roy 把症状掩饰得非常好，因为 Dick 都没能立刻发现。Tim 暗暗提醒自己要记得跟罗宾提起这件事，只是以防万一——特别是考虑到他右臂的护臂可以藏匿药物痕迹。Tim 考虑了一会儿。Dick 和 Roy 是朋友，这个推测看起来是合理的，不过他可能还是需要进一步确认之后再跟罗宾提起这个问题。 

Tim 过了一会儿才发现没有人说话，发现 Roy 在瞪着自己。Roy 的面部表情是人们强迫自己保持冷静的外表时常出现的面无表情。这种时候 Tim 总希望自己能更像 Cassandra，尽管他自己有时候都会被她阅读他人的能力困扰。他希望知道现在 Roy 的真实感觉到底是什么：“这到底是谁？” 

他开口回答前，M’gann 往前一步站到他身前：“这是红罗宾。他来自另外一个地球，在蝙蝠侠找到方法送他回家之前，他都会和我们在一起。” 

Roy 盯着他看了一会儿，说：“所以，蝙蝠侠判定他不是威胁？” 

“不完全是，不过蝙蝠侠又有什么时候有话直说呢？”这次说话的是 Kaldur，Tim 真心想知道自己什么时候从这些人那里赢得了这么多信任。 

Roy 瞪着他：“又或者蝙蝠侠只是等着他行动。” 

Tim 暗暗叹气。他现在真的不想玩这种不动声色的威胁游戏了。“实话实说，如果我不被当成某种威胁，我反而会生气。在我自己的世界里，我是由蝙蝠侠训练的，我此刻唯一的目标就是回家。”Tim 不觉得有理由需要提起自己还被自己世界里最好的刺客之一训练过。他们不知道这点儿小情报的情况下，他就已经有足够多的难题了。 

Roy 的目光只是愈发凌厉起来，然后他看向其他人，说：“你们中任何人最近一次跟蝙蝠侠通话是在什么时候？” 

其他人彼此交换眼神，然后 Kaldur 走向前，说：“只有在有任务需要交给我们执行的时候，蝙蝠侠才会联络我们。” 

“不过两天前他派黑金丝雀到这里来跟红罗宾进行格斗练习。”超级小子突然保护性地站到 Tim 身前，对此 Tim 觉得非常耐寻味，因为两天前超级小子还把他一掌拍到墙上，差点没掐死他。 

“你为什么这么问？”M’gann 紧张地咬着下嘴唇，问。 

“因为自从他派黑金丝雀到这儿来之后，没有人有他和罗宾的消息。绿箭侠让我过来跟你们当面求证，与此同时联盟成员开始搜寻他们。”Roy 突然重新看向 Tim：“如果你跟这件事有任何关系……” 

他这句空泛的威胁还没说完，Tim 就截断他：“我不可能跟这件事有任何关系。自从一个星期前我到达这里后，我一直呆在这里。从那个时候起每一天每一刻，我都在看管之下。” 

其他人点点头，Kaldur 再次开口，说：“的确如此，他一直在帮助超级小子控制自己的力量。红罗宾是我们的朋友，我对此没有怀疑。” 

这些证词似乎并没有说服 Roy 一丝一毫。“哦，真的吗？是不是说还有人连他睡觉也看着？” 

Tim 几乎要怀疑这是不是因为毒品产生的偏执症状，或者这个世界的绿箭红箭们比他们在 Tim 自己世界的同位体更像蝙蝠。“与其在这里控告我，你不是应该忙着寻找他们吗？” 

Roy 对他低吼一声，看起来下一秒就要跳起来狠狠地把他揍倒在地：“我不信任你。” 

Kaldur 走到两人之间，说：“这可以理解。但他说得没错。我们现在应该努力寻找蝙蝠侠和罗宾。” 

Roy 最后瞪了他一眼，然后才看向其他人，说：“然后你建议我们怎么开始搜寻？” 

Roy 已经足够怀疑，Tim 并不像给他更多质疑的理由，但如果蝙蝠侠和罗宾已经失踪了两天，那么谁也不知道他们身上可能发生什么糟糕的事情。“这里的电脑系统是否连接到蝙蝠洞？” 

其他人都看着他，很显然不明白他想干什么，然后 M’gann 迟疑地回答，说：“我觉得应该是连接的，为什么这么问？” 

Tim 并不浪费时间，直接走到主控台边，开始着手工作。“因为如果系统是连接的，我就能黑进蝙蝠洞的系统里，然后找出他们最后工作的是什么案子。也许能够指引我们搜寻的方向。” 

超级小子、Kaldur 和 M’gann 都不相信地看着他，而 Roy 抽出一支箭搭上弓。Kaldur 再次走到 Roy 和 Tim 中间。“你以为自己在做什么？” 

“你难道看不出来这就是他计划的一部分吗？万一他让两个系统都崩溃了怎么办？那么我们永远都无法找到他们了。”Roy 语气里满是愤怒，他不敢相信 Kaldur 竟然在保护 Tim。 

Kaldur 走过去，轻轻地把手搭在 Roy 的肩膀上，说：“朋友，我理解你不信任他，但他也许是唯一能够找到他们的人。红罗宾来到这里已经超过一个星期了，这段时间里他没有做过任何让我们不信任他的事情。” 

Roy 对他低吼说：“他能够黑进你们的系统里，难道你不觉得一丁点儿奇怪吗？” 

M’gann 摇摇头，说：“为什么要奇怪？罗宾能做到，而很显然他们都接受了不同版本但是同样是蝙蝠侠的人的训练。” 

Roy 对她咆哮，说：“你……你们所有人都太轻信了。”他看向 Kaldur，说：“现在我完全明白了，为什么你真的会相信正义大厅就是联盟真正的总部。” 

“如果你们能够暂时停止内部争端，伙计们，我已经进去了。”Tim 的目光完全没有从屏幕上移开。他觉得如果 Roy 准备对他射箭，至少他还能先把自己已经找到的信息告诉他们。 

Kaldur 回身转向 Tim，盯着屏幕看了一会儿，说：“即便是罗宾也没有那么快。” 

“看到没，这就是个巨大的阴谋。”Tim 什么都没来得及说，Roy 就回答说。 

Tim 听到 Roy 的控告，沉重地叹了口气。“实际上，我天生就很擅长技术类。实际上，我自己世界里罗宾的同位体已经二十大几岁了，但这些事情我做起来依然比他快。现在，我可以告诉你们我已经找到了的信息，但如果能够不受打扰的话，肯定会更有帮助。”其他人什么话都没说，Roy 犹豫地移开弓箭，示意他继续。“从我目前找到的信息来看，蝙蝠侠和罗宾失踪前正在追踪一个试图在 Gotham 立足的新帮派。他们得到一条线索，指向乌克兰的一个势力庞大的犯罪团伙。我能够确认他们两个是否前往乌克兰，从源头寻找帮派头目，但这需要一些时间，而且……”Tim 停顿了一会儿，他知道接下来他的请求会让所有人都非常不高兴。“我需要一些私人空间。” 

“哦没错，因为这听起来一点儿都不可疑。”Roy 双臂抱在胸前，Tim 很确定在他的面具后面，他一定翻了一个大大的白眼。 

Tim 看了其他人一会儿。他能够看出他们开始觉得 Roy 这点说得有道理，而，Tim 必须承认，如果是他在他们的位置，也会这么觉得。他说：“听着，我要通过他们的平民身份追踪他们的行踪，我确确实实知道你们没有人知道他们是谁，所以我很抱歉，但这项工作我必须私下完成。” 

Roy 在面具下睁大眼睛。“什么，你知道他们是谁？你们难道没有一个人觉得脑袋里的警铃叮铃铃响起来了？”Roy 扫视其他人，说。 

M’gann 局促不安地看着地面，过了一会儿，她说：“呃，我们差不多已经知道他知道。这说得通，甚至罗宾都说过，很显然从他行动的方式能看出来，他接受过一位蝙蝠侠的训练。” 

Roy 看起来真心打算攻击 Tim，不过最后他只是举起双手，说：“好，但是别误会我。小心你的一举一动，如果我发现你有任何举动伤害了我的朋友们，我会让你付出代价。” 

Tim 对他灿烂地笑起来：“我也不会有其他任何的举动。”他看着所有人离开，留他一个人在控制台前。他不傻，他知道他们会让红色龙卷风看着他的所有动作。Tim 对此完全没有意见，不过现在，他只想查明究竟蝙蝠侠和罗宾出了什么事情。 

**本章完**


	4. 第四章

他没用多长时间就从媒体上追踪到了 Bruce 和 Dick 的行踪。新闻里有很多报道他们最近前往不明小岛度假的消息，但毫无疑问这只是他们的掩人耳目的故事，真实情况是蝙蝠侠和罗宾拜访 Cushko 家族【注 1】，说服他们 Gotham 不是个开张做违法生意的好地方。不过，追踪 Bruce 和 Dick 在乌克兰的行踪有些许困难。Tim 不知道自己为什么会以为这个 Bruce 组织管理档案文件的方式会和自己的 Burce 一样。更何况在 Tim 自己的世界里，整理规划超级电脑上的一切文件、让文件系统简洁高效的人可是 Tim 自己。但是，他开始意识到，年轻的 Bruce 放置文件的位置甚至会更古怪，这对现在的状况一点儿帮助也没有。当然，相对于普通人而言，这个系统已经非常整齐高效，但是在 Tim 眼里，这个电脑看起来就跟没有文件夹系统，所有文件都随便散乱地摆放在桌面上似的。

他遇到越来越多的死胡同，愈发地心烦意乱起来。Tim 生气地瞪着面前的屏幕，简直有冲动一拳砸烂这块液晶屏。不过，他忍耐住脾气，毕竟如果 Tim 也同样屈服于自己的冲动，那么他要怎么教育超级小子几乎毫无控制的愤怒。他差不多终于找到一条自己觉得可信的线索，就在这时红箭冲进门来，一支箭已经搭在弓上，说："我认为我们已经给了你足够独处的时间。" 

Tim 叹了口气，不过他还是举起双手，从键盘前移开。他依然没有找到有关这个 Roy Harper 的足够的档案，而且，他还不希望为了确定这个 Roy……特别是这个年纪的 Roy 到底有多么"乱枪打鸟"就让自己挨上一箭。"我认为我已经找到点什么。我知道了蝙蝠侠和罗宾正在追踪的犯罪团伙的名字，我知道他们的领地范围，我还知道了蝙蝠侠和罗宾已经去了乌克兰。我只是需要追踪蝙蝠侠和罗宾从何处开始干扰这个犯罪团伙的工作，这需要通读大量乌克兰语的新闻报道，不幸的是，翻译这些报道需要花费的时间比我预计得要久。" 

Roy 盯着他看了一会儿，箭头依然直指红罗宾。"花费这么长时间，是因为你翻译乌克兰语有困难，还是……"Roy 看见红罗宾摇摇头，没有说完。 

"不，是因为我寻找相关报道时遇到困难，因为蝙蝠侠还不知道怎么有效地归档文件。" 

Roy 听见这句话垂下手里的弓箭，很显然他在面具背后挑起眉毛，说："你刚刚是不是说蝙蝠侠杂乱无章？" 

Tim 又摇摇头，说："根据你们的标准，他不算散乱；但他的文件管理系统不是我习惯的那种。" 

"好吧，而且我还应该忽视你显然懂乌克兰语这个事实，因为……？" 

Tim 又叹了口气，说："首先，如果你觉得没问题的话，我需要继续翻译这些报道了。"Roy 点点头，Tim 重新回到键盘前，继续开始工作。"其次，如果你们的罗宾跟我自己世界里的同位体有那么一点儿相似的话，那么他会使用的语言仅仅只会比我少那么一点儿，还是因为他的年纪比我小。" 

Roy 走到他身后，从他肩头阅读屏幕上的报道。"好吧，所以我有个问题。如果你可以通过新闻报道来追踪他们的行动，那么为什么你还需要查看蝙蝠电脑上的档案--蝙蝠电脑，或者其他什么叫法？" 

"我相信你很清楚这些新闻经常会出错，所以我需要根据蝙蝠侠更新到自己系统里的信息复核我从新闻媒体收集到的信息。不幸的是，找到这些信息花费的时间超过了我所希望的。" 

Roy 双臂抱在胸前，盯着面前的屏幕，说："我开始明白为什么其他人这么信任你了。但别以为你已经脱身了。你现在还得找到他们，然后证明你从一开始就跟这件事毫无关系。" 

Tim 一边继续搜寻自己需要的档案，一边默默露出狡猾的微笑，说："知道你这么担心他们真是太好了。我肯定他们也会这么关心你。"Tim 知道自己一点儿也没有平日里一贯得那么委婉，但他现在手头有难翻译的文章，有难找到的 Bruce 的备注，同时还要努力阻止这个 Roy 落到他自己世界里那个 Roy 走的那条老路上，不能怪他不够细致。 

Roy 嘲笑一声，说："是，没错。你知道什么？你不过是从平行宇宙来的怪小孩而已。所以，管好你自己的事吧。" 

Tim 耸耸肩，继续工作。他并不明白为什么这个 Roy 总是这么充满敌意，不过他开始考虑也许他应该劝说他跟超级小子多相处相处。也许他们两个可以找到一个安静舒适的地方，然后一起生闷气，因为 Tim 不知道该拿这么两个狠狠瞪着他、想把他往死里揍的人怎么办。实话实说，Tim 开始琢磨他是不是应该担心这支队伍目前表现出的愤怒控制问题。 

三十分钟的搜索和翻译后，Tim 终于认为自己确定了蝙蝠侠和罗宾的下落。他打开一幅乌克兰地图，指给 Roy 看乌克兰靠近波兰边境的一点，说："这里很可能是他们最后出现的地点。从我了解到的信息来看，蝙蝠侠和罗宾成功搞垮 Cushko 家族数桩生意。我不清楚他们二人是否达成目标，将这个家族阻拦在 Gotham 之外，但他们的确帮助逮捕了团伙中一些举足轻重的人物。不幸的是，你需要去当地亲自进行搜寻，寻找下一步线索。在不涉及实地工作的前提下，我只能做到这么多了。" 

Roy 从地图上移开目光，扫了红罗宾一眼，然后视线回到地图上，说："什么让你以为你不需要跟我们一起来？" 

Tim 耸耸肩："好吧，但此前我似乎并未被允许离开你们可爱的总部。" 

Roy 生气地看着他，说："这里不是我的总部，他们也不是我的队伍，明白了吗？"Tim 点点头，Roy 继续说："总而言之，你也要来，以防这是个陷阱。" 

Roy 的思维方式更像是只蝙蝠，Tim 不知道对此自己应该是感觉高兴，还是担忧。无论如何，他站起来向门走去，说："我明白。" 

两个人走进大厅后，都愣住了。Tim 总有种感觉，就是他很清楚这都是怎么一回事，但从 Roy 脸上的表情来看，这个可怜的家伙一点儿头绪都没有。他从 Tim 身边跳开，抽出一支箭，说："好吧，这到底是怎么一回事？" 

Tim 还没来得及说话，蝙蝠侠就举起一只手示意 Roy 放下武器。"你做得很好，红罗宾。" 

Tim 面无表情地盯住他。他早该在黑进蝙蝠洞的电脑系统那一刻就明白过来这一切到底是怎么回事。"我觉得这一切都只是测试。" 

蝙蝠侠短促地点点头，说："你通过了测试。" 

Tim 扫了一眼 Roy，他看起来就像 Tim 第一次遭遇他自己的蝙蝠侠像这么摆了他一道那时候一样愤怒。"你依然认为我跟这件事有关吗，红箭？" 

Roy 满脸通红，但 Tim 不知道他是因为尴尬还是因为愤怒，他说："不，我现在不这么认为了。多说一句，蝙蝠侠，我现在不是跟班了，我不喜欢你用这些小测试来浪费我的时间。下一次你要谋划什么计谋，去找你自己的小听差帮忙。"在所有人说话之前，红箭就离开了。 

"等等，我不明白。罗宾在哪里？"Tim 甚至没有发现 M'gann 就在房间另一头。他满心忙着责备自己竟然没有发现这件事的真相。 

蝙蝠侠看了她一眼，说："他在家……在他应该在的地方。" 

Tim 当时真应该黑进大宅的安保系统，但那个时候他不希望惊动 Alfred，让他发现有人黑进蝙蝠洞的系统。"我认为你在观察我工作的过程中已经收集到了你想要的信息。" 

蝙蝠侠哼了一声，说："是的，然后我做出了决定。" 

Tim 听见睁大眼睛。单纯从 Tim 的侦探推理技能得出的结论，他并没有想到蝙蝠侠设计这个小小的测试除了想确定 Tim 究竟有多大能耐之外，还会有什么目的动机，他问："什么决定？" 

蝙蝠侠双臂抱在胸口，斗篷滑落遮盖住他全身。"从现在开始你将训练这支队伍。你的能力水平很显然甚至超越了罗宾。" 

Tim 困惑地看着他说："呃，好吧，但那是因为罗宾还这么年轻。" 

蝙蝠侠什么都没说就离开了。 

Tim 追在他身后，说："等等，这只是临时的，对不对？你依然在帮我找回家的方法，是不是？"蝙蝠侠并没有回答他，老实说 Tim 也没有真的以为会得到他的答复，但他依然需要某种回应。"等等，你必须告诉我你依然在寻找送我回家的办法。你不能把我留在这里。我有个家，有朋友们，还有自己的生活。" 

蝙蝠侠没有转过身，也没有回答他。Tim 还没来得及再说些什么，蝙蝠侠就已经传送走了。Tim 双膝无力，跪坐在地上，"我必须要回家。" 

M'gann 在他身边跪下，手搭在他肩膀上，说："我相信他正在寻找。可能只是需要多花些时间，但至少现在你留在这里的这段时间里，你有事情可以做。" 

Tim 盯着自己的双手，说："啊，是的。还有，谢谢你。" 

M'gann 腼腆地微笑着说："朋友就该这样。" 

**本章完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注 1】Cushko 译员觉得有理由怀疑作者选用这个姓是因为 _Nikita_ 《尼基塔》。


	5. 第五章

到现在他们已经是第五次进行这个练习了。第二次的时候整个训练都搞砸了，Tim 知道那个时候他就应该说点儿什么，不过面对一个不会自己从错误中学习经验并且自动改正的 Dick Grayson，他还是不太习惯。他说：“罗宾，这是你的队伍——他们是你的朋友——记住并且做到。跟他们交流。我知道你习惯跟严肃沉默的搭档合作，但这个队伍里没有人是蝙蝠侠。你很喜欢说话，所以把这点用作你的优势。让你的队友知道你下一步要去哪儿。”

罗宾对他点点头，他们再次开始这个练习，他露出八颗牙齿的微笑。他在进步——所有人都是——从蝙蝠侠命令他训练这支队伍到现在才刚刚过了几天而已。Tim 不愿意为那件事生气。他需要找点事情做，这支队伍也刚好需要有人专职训练他们。而且，这也不是 Tim 第一次用训练作为逃避生活的方式了。不过，这的确是第一次罗宾到正义山同他们一起训练。毕竟，Gotham 总是比任何事情任何人都更重要。Tim 本以为同与 Dick 一起训练比起来，训练 Dick 一定更尴尬，不过到目前为止一切进展顺利。 

又进行了两个小时的团队建设训练——这只队伍需要很多很多团队建设训练——之后，他让其他人解散去换衣服，不过要求罗宾留下来。如果不是 Tim 非常习惯同另一个 Dick Grayson 相处，他也许就会错过 Dick 全身突然辐射出的那股紧张的能量。不过事实上他紧张的情绪简直不能更明显了。“放轻松，我只是想告诉你做得好。你进步飞快，尤其是考虑到你并不像其他人那样经常呆在这里。”Tim 过去的经验告诉她，大部分人对表扬的反应都会更好，会进步更快，但除此之外，他还很确定 Dick Grayson 得到鼓励后会做得更好是跨宇宙颠扑不破的真理。 

Dick 忍不住松了口气，同时笑出声来，然后他笑着说：“谢谢。顺便说起来，M’gann 告诉了我蝙蝠侠设计你的那个测试，我只是想告诉你，我跟那件事一点儿关系也没有，我甚至都不知道有这回事。” 

Tim 举起手摇摇头，说：“没关系，真的。别人测试我的能力这种事我早就习以为常了，特别是蝙蝠侠来测试。我只是希望自己能知道他依然在帮我寻找回家的方法。” 

面具后面 Dick 睁大眼睛：“什么？当然啦，蝙蝠侠依然在努力找方法送你回家。你怎么会这么想？” 

Tim 目光垂向地面，很久没有说话。他几乎忘记了 Dick 对于那个人永不泯灭的信念，他一点儿也不想折损了这信念的光亮——特别是 Dick 还这么年轻。他可能还从未有过任何理由去质疑 Bruce 的任何动机，Tim 不想自己成为让他开始怀疑 Bruce 心胸中是否总记着他的福祉的那个人。只是，Tim 自己怀有从不动摇的坚定信念的，过去和未来，都只有 Dick 一个人而已。Tim 知道当 Bruce 固执起来——他经常如此——那么有时候他会把身边的人丢在一边。而且老实说，Tim 找不到任何证据说明现在他身上正发生的不是这种情况。毕竟，这个 Bruce 并不了解他，也不会关心他。Tim 有充足的理由相信在蝙蝠侠的圣战中他只是有用的工具，他会一直困在这里，直到自己对于蝙蝠侠不再有用。 

Tim 又摇摇头：“没什么。总之，你现在应该去换衣服了。” 

Dick 就这么被解散了，看起来有点儿受伤，不过他还是没说什么转身离开。Tim 想说点什么，但又不知道该说什么。他一点儿都不希望自己成为 Dick Grayson 难过的原因，这也是他知道他必须让 Dick 离开的理由。Tim 知道如果他们继续这场谈话，自己最后可能会说出一些令这个 Dick 破灭的话来。所以他看着罗宾沉默离开的背影，心里很清楚这样才是最好的。不过，Dick 走到门边的时候突然停下脚步转过身。“他说你比我更优秀，你知道吗？说你受到的训练更充分……说你很可能除了他在你们世界里的同位体之外还有别的老师。你……你觉得……觉得他是不是想要你……代替我？”Dick 看起来这是他曾说过的最艰难的话，Tim 不知道该做什么，所以他干脆学习了 Dick 自己的做法。 

Tim 走到 Dick 身边，两手抓住他的两边肩膀 (在 Tim 看来，他太瘦小了，跟任何他认识的 Dick 比起来都瘦小)，蹲下身，平视着他的眼睛，说：“不，Dick，我一点儿也不认为他这么想。我觉得他只是希望你尽可能地做到最好，而且即便你现在还没有做到最好，你也要知道，永远有人爱你，关心你——其中就包括 Bruce。” 

Dick 的眼泪涌出眼眶，他低下头。面对一个哭泣的 Dick，Tim 只有一种办法，他觉得这个孩子应该不会同自己的大哥差别太多，所以 Tim 把他拉进自己怀里抱住他，一直等到他哭够为止。Dick 紧紧抓住他，在 Tim 的衬衫上抹了几次鼻涕，然后说：“你怎么知道？” 

Tim 真的不愿意再泄露任何超过必要的信息，但他很肯定这个 Dick 需要知道他接下来要说的：“因为，在我自己的世界里，你是我继哥哥。” 

Dick 听了眨了眨眼，然后他微微地往后退了点儿：“Bruce 收养了更多孩子？” 

Tim 咧嘴微微笑了，点头说：“是啊，有几个。”他并不觉得需要透露在自己的世界里究竟有多少个孩子。“至少是在我自己的世界里。不过我觉得我不需要告诉你我的世界和你的世界相比有多么不同。”除了，Tim 考虑了一会儿，考虑到关于他自己的世界他都告诉了他们多少情况。“还是说我需要。” 

Dick 笑了，摇摇头。“不用了，我觉得从你穿的制服就很明显能看出来。” 

Tim 低头扫了一眼自己的制服，说：“我穿的制服有什么问题吗？” 

Dick 厌烦地皱起鼻子，说：“太像蝙蝠侠的了。” 

Tim 什么都没说，只是点点头。在自己的世界里的时候，关于这件制服他又不是没听过比这更糟糕的评价。“大概是这样吧。” 

Dick 看了他一会儿，思考之前他告诉他的那些话，然后又说道：“所以，你说过我是你哥哥，对吧？”Tim 点点头，Dick 继续说：“那么，我是个好哥哥吗？” 

Tim 露出大大的微笑，说：“最好的大哥。” 

Dick 对他灿烂地咧嘴笑起来：“你不是为了让我高兴才这么说的吧，是不是？” 

Tim 摇摇头，也笑道：“不，不是，如果你不相信我，我还可以告诉你一些你的同位体跟我一起做过的特别棒的事情，不过同时你要帮我准备好闪电小子单独训练的器材。” 

Dick 邪恶地笑起来：“我加入。那么你打算怎么折磨 KF 呢？” 

Tim 摇摇头，把练习垫拖开，放到不碍事的地方。“他需要学会在行动前先思考——还有在他说话前，如果他跟 M’gann 说话的方式能说明什么的话——不过这部分可以之后再开始。” 

Dick 笑道：“没错。你打算做什么？每次他张嘴都打他一巴掌？” 

Tim 示意 Dick 帮他挪动一些器材，说：“不，但我可以让超级小子练习接住他。” 

Dick 扬起眉毛，问：“什么意思？” 

“最终，超级小子必须要学会在其他人坠落的时候接住他们同时不折断他们的骨头。他需要进行很多练习才能最终掌握，而拥有快速愈合能力的 Wally 显然是这项小小的练习活动的最佳人选。” 

Dick 瞪了他一小会儿，然后吹了声口哨，说：“肚子真黑啊。提醒我一定要呆在你善良的这一面。” 

Tim 的笑容微微褪色，他几乎可以听见句尾那没有说出来的“小弟”，这让他愈发想念起他的 Dick，远胜他刚刚抵达这个世界的时候。他忽视这股思念，继续摆放好器材。Tim 还有一支需要他训练的队伍，他不会让自己的私人事务妨碍到他手头的任务。 

两个人默默地忙碌了一会儿，突然 Dick 停了下来，问：“那么，你和你哥哥都一起做什么？” 

Tim 几乎没抓住手里的防护网：“什么？” 

Dick 不高兴地吹了口气：“你跟我说了，你会告诉我你们一起做过的特别棒的事情，所以……”Dick 没有说完，挥手示意 Tim 接着说下去。 

接下来一个小时 Tim 告诉 Dick 他们的故事，一起火车冲浪、痛扁坏蛋、看恐怖电影，还有讲述他小时候当罗宾时的故事。他没提到太多过去一年左右的时间发生的事情，在说起他自己做罗宾跟夜翼组队的任务时，他也小心地避免使用代号。如果 Dick 发觉了 Tim 刻意避开了一些事情没说，那么他也没有问。大部分时候他都只是大笑，或者说笑话。Tim 想不起上次自己不涉及任务只是和人轻松聊天是什么时候的事了。 

Dick 的笑容就如 Tim 记忆中那样明亮，所以他也忍不住露出笑容。“那么，你和你的 Dick 关系真的很亲密，是不是？我时说，你们显然很多时间都在一起。” 

Tim 点点头，说：“是，我们尽量呆在一起。”的确……或者至少曾经是这样。Tim 努力不这么想，不过自从 Damian 成为了罗宾，他们在一起度过的时间就不如曾经那么多了，但是他们又能怎么样呢？Tim 除非必要，并不想跟 Damian 呆在一起，而且他和 Dick 各自有各自的生活了。Dick 有了自己更优先要处理的事情，Tim 有自己的，并且各自都做得很好。或者，至少 Tim 是这么告诉自己的。 

Dick 突然胳膊肘碰了碰他：“嘿，你神游到哪儿去了？你刚刚摆出那么一副‘蝙蝠侠面无表情’的表情，还有，我之前从没想过除了 Bruce 还有人能摆出那么一副表情。” 

Tim 摇摇头，似乎要甩脱那个表情似的。“抱歉，我刚刚只是想起了点儿别的事情。总之，我们已经干完活了，所以如果你想去找其他人，我打算去图书馆了。” 

Dick 犹豫着咬住嘴唇，看起来似乎很想问清楚缘由，不过他只是点点头，转身打算离开：“谢谢你，呃……告诉我那些事情。” 

Tim 点点头，没有说话。Dick 走出门，他泄了力气似的坐在地上，两手抱住了头。他需要把头脑理清楚，如果他希望自己在这里还派得上用场的话。只是他在这里滞留的时间越久，他就愈发开始怀疑自己世界里的人们是否需要他回家。如果他在这里能做的事情更多，那么努力寻找回家的路又真的有意义吗？ 

**本章完**


	6. 第六章

这已经是第二十七次 Wally 脸朝下落地了，所以 Tim 真的是忍笑忍得很辛苦。“你需要慢一点儿。这才是整个练习的目的所在。”

Wally 从地上爬起来，准备重新开始练习，说：“慢一点儿？我怎么可能需要慢一点呢？” 

这种典型神速者的回答让 Tim 听了翻了个白眼，说：“至少你现在慢下来一点儿才能顺利完成这个练习，不过总而言之，速度并不是你最重要或者说最有用的能力。思考能够发挥的作用一定会让你大吃一惊。” 

Wally 只是哼了一声，然后就再次开始练习。这次他直到全程的三分之一处才开始加速，结果是被缠在防护网里，脸朝下拍在地上。“这太滑稽了。你一定在那边笑话我呢。我就知道。” 

Tim 叹了口气，帮 Wally 解开纠缠的防护网。“不，相信我，我跟其他神速者经历过太多次这种事情，我很清楚你有多么沮丧和疲惫，但这对你很重要，你需要学会。” 

Wally 似乎想说点儿什么，不过没等他开口，Kaldru 走进房间里，说：“我很抱歉打扰你们了。我不知道你们两个人私下在进行练习。” 

Tim 招手让他走过来，说：“没关系。我正好打算让 Wally 休息一会儿去吃东西。我相信他需要补充食物。”『吃东西』这个词从 Tim 嘴里冒出来的那一瞬间，Wally 就已经跑出房间不见了。Tim 暗自笑了笑，然后他开始收拾练习用的障碍，说：“那么，你来找我有什么事吗？” 

Kaldur 踌躇了一会儿，似乎不想说出来。不过他最后还是说：“我……我只是在想，不知道你能不能教我些东西。” 

Tim 点点头，耐心地等待 Kaldur 告诉他需要他帮忙什么。Tim 等了一会儿，发现显然如果他不催促一下的话，Kaldur 是什么都不会说的。于是 Tim 示意他继续往下说：“当然可以，是什么方面？” 

Kaldur 似乎不安地想动动脚，不过他只是站直身子，说：“我想要学习像你一样使用长棍。我见过你练习的次数非常稀少，但你都使用了不同的招数。我最感兴趣的是你用长棍对抗黑金丝雀的套路。” 

Tim 听了微笑起来，这项技能他非常熟稔，不需要深入思考就足够他教授别人。“当然可以，小事一桩。如果你愿意的话，我们现在就可以开始。” 

Kaldur 又点点头，说：“我非常乐意。” 

他们两个人移开一部分东西，给两个人接下来的练习腾出足够空间，然后 Tim 去拿来两根练习用的长棍，说：“好的，我可以假设你现在已经了解基础知识了，是吗？”Kaldur 肯定地点点头，Tim 继续往下说：“很好，那么我想最好的传授方式是，首先我看你展示你已经会的招数，然后我们稍微交手几个回合。我需要充分了解你现在已经掌握的程度，然后我就可以为你制定详细的训练方案。” 

Kaldur 微微露出些笑容，说：“谢谢你。” 

Tim 耸耸肩，说：“不用谢。毕竟我也没什么其他的事情可以做，是吧。总之……”Tim 走开几步，给 Kaldur 腾出活动的空间，然后他丢给他一根练习用的长棍。“……把你会的招数亮给我看吧。” 

Kaldur 走到房间的中央，然后开始向 Tim 展示他曾经学过的一些挺身戳刺和横棍拦截的动作。他的姿势没有任何问题，不需要纠正，Tim 为此暗自微笑起来。他相信 Kaldur 不需要很长时间就能最终掌握这种武器。Kaldur 跟假想中的对手打斗，开始旋转翻腾，但并没有真的利用起手里的长棍。这种错误并不令人惊讶，因为 Tim 从没有见过 Kaldur 使用长棍。Tim 预料到他不清楚怎么握住棍才能给对手造成最大的伤害。不过考虑到多种因素，这种错误应该不需要花很长时间就能纠正过来，Tim 因此露出笑容，说：“很好，作为初学者你做得非常好。” 

Kaldur 似乎并不觉得他是在真心赞扬，不过他只是微微颔首致意。“谢谢。” 

从第一天训练开始 Tim 就很清楚这种反应意味着什么，所以他并没有重申自己的确是在表扬他。Kaldur 对使用长棍的信心，以及他跟 Tim 一起进行的其他训练的信心早晚会慢慢建立起来。至少，这是 Tim 跟随自己的导师们学习过程中得到的经验。“如果可以的话，我们可以每隔一天在团队训练后一起练习。你应该不需要花很长时间就可以熟练掌握长棍，达到使用棍作为武器之一的程度。等到你用长棍在练习中打败我，我会让你跟超级小子进行练习，你可以通过这种练习学会恰当使用长棍保护自己，对抗比你更高大强壮的对手。” 

Kaldur 再次微笑着说：“一定会有很帮助，谢谢你。” 

Tim 对他点点头，然后他走到房间中央，打算向 Kaldur 展示他的长棍套路：“我现在要展示给你看的是我自己的两套长棍练习。第一套很简单，你应该记住所有的动作。第二套要复杂得多，等到我们的训练结束之后，你就应该能够全套掌握了。” 

Tim 说完就开始示范。他挺身戳刺、旋转手里的长棍，扭身攻击，长棍就仿佛他身体的一部分。他跳起踢腿的时候，长棍支撑着他，位置和角度正好方便他接下来顺利地用长棍挡下另一边的敌人。他转身的时候，长棍则刚好可以打击到尽可能多的近身目标。等他结束的时候，长棍又握在起手的姿势，随时可以行动。他看了一眼 Kaldur，说：“你觉得怎么样？” 

Kaldur 似乎稍微多了些自信，Tim 很高兴看到这种变化。“我应该可以做到。” 

Tim 笑着点点头，说：“好的，那么现在我要开始复杂的那一套了。” 

Tim 以一个后空翻开始，长棍完美地在他双手中保持平衡，可以随时从多个方位保护自己。他双脚方一落地，立刻转身，长棍扫向左侧然后迅速向右侧收回。他跳起前冲，长棍总是在手边最方便的角度，随时可以移到他需要的位置。他躬身落地，长棍在头上方旋转，拱卫他的上方，抵御假想中的敌人。Tim 站稳后，长棍收回在身侧旋转，然后他将棍拉回身前，双手握住旋转。他以精妙的角度将长棍一段刺向右腿侧，然后翻身跳过。如果他是在跟对手搏斗，那么这些踢腿绝对会让对方措不及防。Tim 不曾停止移动，而他的长棍也总是在进可攻退可守的位置。【注 1】 

Tim 结束之后，将长棍收回到身前，微微向 Kaldur 躬身，示意他已经完成。Kaldur 对他热烈地笑着，说：“我相信从你身上我能学到很多。” 

Tim 微笑示意 Kaldur 回到房间中央，说：“好的，那么你不如从我示范给你看的第一套开始吧？你进行过程中我会给你指示。” 

Kaldur 点点头，然后开始练习。全程 Tim 只需要纠正几处动作，并且他立刻就能接受指导。Tim 实际上很惊讶训练 Kaldur 竟然会这么轻松。他本以为训练可能会有一点儿尴尬。老实说 Tim 不知道训练 Kaldur 这么轻松究竟是因为这是在训练他熟悉长棍技法，还是因为 Kaldur 非常善于听从指示并且严格按照指示进行改正。无论如何，Tim 都因此感觉自己发挥了作用，很长一段时间他都没有感觉自己这么有用了。他们两个人用接下来几个小时的时间继续练习，然后 Tim 决定今天就到此为止。他不希望让 Kaldur 太过消耗，尤其是考虑到队伍随时可能受召出任务。不过他还是教给 Kaldur 一些动作，希望他能够在自己空闲时间里练习这几个招式。Kaldur 彬彬有礼地接受了这些额外的练习，然后离开房间。老实说 Tim 都开始有些害怕接下来跟 Wally 进行的训练了。 

Wally 一点儿也不听指示，不过这一点儿也不算什么问题。毕竟，这不过是神速者的天性。不，真正的问题是，和 Wally 一起训练太像是跟 Bart 训练，因为太过相似，Tim 几乎有些忍不住想说些他和 Bart 才明白的笑话；然而同时他们又是如此不同。Tim 真心开始后悔，当初没有多问他自己的 Dick 讨教当他还是 Tim 那个年纪时同他们那一代泰坦一起训练的特殊技巧。他并不太确定应该怎么训练才能让 Wally 记住。毕竟，在他自己的世界里，他同 Wally 的同位体并不十分亲密。当然，他跟 Wally 一起训练过，但他已经同 Bart 相处了这么多年，所以 Tim 从来都没觉得有什么迫切的必要去了解 Wally West，直到现在他才真的后悔起来。 

Tim 忍不住觉得自己倘若当初多花一点儿时间多了解一些自己世界的 Wally，那么现在他就能有更充足的底气来应对/帮助这个 Wally。如果——最好是这样——他将来回到家，Tim 依然不见得就会改变自己的做法，跑去更多地了解自己世界里的 Wally，不过他的确有在考虑这么做。当然了，如果他再次遭遇这样的情况，这么做会很有帮助。但是，向 Bart 解释他试图了解 Wally West 的尝试背后的动因可以说会很艰难，老实说 Tim 不知道值不值得这么做。这绝对是他之后需要考虑清楚的问题，但现在他已经计划好去图书馆放松一下。 

他终于不再名列“潜在威胁”的名单之中，可以在 HQ 内自由活动，不必随时跟着个人。他真的应该为此感谢蝙蝠侠，因为若不是他的测试，他现在可能依然需要身边跟着至少一个人才能走动。Tim 必须承认有时候他会想念超级小子默默的身影和其他人的陪伴。这种情况并不频繁，但也算时常出现，所以 Tim 甚至开始增加训练的时间，就为了能多一些和大家在一起的时间。不过，他一如既往地还是非常享受独处的时间，图书馆也还是他最喜欢独处的地方。他还没有放弃寻找更多理论科学方面的书，但是他并没有找到多少探索多重宇宙和其他与他的需求相关的书。Tim 不得不限制每天分配给自己用来读书的时间，只是为了让自己保持理智。 

他非常清楚自己可以固执到何种程度，Tim 现在最不需要的就是发现这里并没有多少信息并且为此灰心丧气。他小心控制自己迫切的程度，控制自己不去搜索互联网，但那更主要是因为 Tim 很了解自己，他知道他的确是抱着寻找理论科学书籍的目的开始，但结果很可能是他竭尽所能地搜集那些他非常关心的人在这个世界里的同位体的信息。Tim 不想知道在这个世界谁死了，谁又还活着。他尽力不去想，也许他的很多朋友从未存在于这个世界，未来也不会存在。思考他自己的同位体就已经足够艰难，Tim 知道他不会止步于自己就满足。他还会探寻这个世界是否存在一个 Jaon Todd，他清楚自己不会袖手旁观，任由事态发展。他不得不插手干预，但他并不清楚如果他干涉了会产生什么后果，所以 Tim 只能尽量远离电脑。 

他的时间全用来阅读、训练，还有和其他人一起训练……他做一切让自己分心的事情，他知道自己最多只需要 12 个小时就能得到所有他想要的信息，但他需要抵抗诱惑。Tim 告诉自己要信任蝙蝠侠，向自己保证如果有办法那么蝙蝠侠一定能找到。但他对那个人怀有毫不动摇的信念已经是很久以前的事了，而且这个甚至都不是他的 Bruce。就 Tim 所知，这个人和 Tim 自己一样毫无头绪。这是一种负面情绪——一种 Tim 尽可能避开的情绪，但有时候，就比如现在，除了这些事情，他几乎没法思考别的。 

他尽力做到自己需要的那个自己——竭尽所能地训练这支队伍——但他忍不住感觉这还远远不够——感觉自己失败。毕竟，他到现在都还没有确定 M’gann 的能力到达何种水平，他也不知道自己应该如何衡量并且提高她的能力。他也不想给她太大压力，或者太快进展，结果可能是场灾难，他不能冒这个风险。但他很清楚，尽管她看起来似乎完全控制了自己的能力，但还有很多很多方面她完全不受控制。他同样不确定她对人类了解 (以及不了解) 什么。他知道在这方面其他队员并不能真的帮上忙。毕竟，超级小子自己都不知道自己是不是人类——太明显了，看他瞪着其他人就仿佛他们是什么他认不出的东西的那种眼神。另一方面，Tim 从来都不擅长让其他人觉得亲近放松。 

另外他还惊讶地发觉同自己的队伍相处更轻松。当然，训练队伍的时候有些方面的确现在要比那时更上手一些，因为现在他知道自己在做什么，不过有很多方面他依然非常困惑。在他训练自己的队伍的时候，感觉真心没有现在这么古怪，因为那个时候他也在学习，就像他的队友们一样。更不用说，那个时候他也是队伍里的一员。现在他并不是这支队伍中的一份子，他也不希望成为一员，但他也不是什么他们应该信任并且学习和尊敬的人——至少，不是在他们对他还知之甚少的这个阶段。有些人会尊敬他，他对此并不觉得意外，但不等于这不是问题。他们到现在依然在摸索这支队伍内部的互动，Tim 在这方面完全无能为力。他们有自己的队长，但他们并不认为他们应该拥有这么一位领队，对此 Tim 很清楚，如果他们不找到解决的办法，早晚会带来痛苦的后果。 

Tim 不知道该怎么帮助他们——并不真的如此。针对这支队伍里的每个人他都了解太多信息，或者至少清楚他们成长到他自己世界里的同位体的阶段后，他应该期望他们达到什么水平。但这只会让他难以决定他究竟应该给他们多大压力，难以判断他们真实的状况能够达到什么程度。他很清楚，在他自己的世界里认识的那些人能够做到什么，并不等于这些身为同位体的孩子们将来就可以达到相应的水平。然而，因为不能黑进蝙蝠侠关于他们每个人的档案，Tim 没有太多第三方信息可以作为参考比较。在没有任务相关的理由支撑下，他真的不希望再次黑进蝙蝠侠的系统。毕竟，Tim 非常不需要让蝙蝠侠有理由认为自己不值得信任，是个威胁。当然，除非这么做能让他早点儿回家。 

Tim 甚至不能肯定自己是否希望早点儿回家。他希望回去，但他感觉自己有义务至少等到他将自己的知识传授给这些孩子，尽可能让他们成为最好的团队。在他帮助每一个人都至少比先前进步了一些之前，他并不希望离开。他已经决心要帮助他们成为一支真正的团队，而不是像现在这样，只不过是一群凑在一起的少年少女。Tim 知道自己很荒谬，竟然以为自己在这件事上有得选择，但他也没有理由不为此制定计划。毕竟，这些孩子——这么称呼他们感觉很奇怪，因为他只不过比他们年长几岁而已，但相比之下他们的确只是孩子——需要一个了解这个世界的真实面目可以多么丑陋、多么残酷的人。Tim 不清楚这个蝙蝠侠目前都经历了什么，但他知道真正亲身直面危机是让一个人准备好面对最糟糕的境地的唯一方式。在经历了所有那些事情之后，Tim 有理由认为自己比这里的其他人都更有准备。 

**本章完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注 1】这个不注译员会死【。在 Batman: Arkman City DLC 部分有 **罗宾包** 。BAC 主线剧情里的罗宾是提姆，因为游戏主体策划的时候大米还没有出现，但是出 DLC 的时候提姆是红罗宾了，所以这部分非常丰富，有罗宾 **独有动作** 、 **武器** ，除了 **BAC 罗宾** 的那套衣服，还有经典的 **提姆罗宾装** 『红色长裤那套』和 **红罗宾套装** 可选。啊啊啊！作者提到的所有动作在 DLC 里都有出现，超级帅气呀！小鸟跳起来踹倒敌人、小鸟用棍子捅敌人、小鸟后空翻同时手里的棍子磕中敌人脆弱部位、小鸟三百六十度转身『最后动作是盘腿坐地』同时长棍扫翻所有近身敌人、小鸟以棍支地长腿侧踢『黑客帝国动作』踹倒复数个敌人、小鸟旋转长棍把敌人打晕、晕了之后可以 K.O.倒地的对手即用棍子狠狠地捅对方『 **重点部位** 』……因为老爷用拳头、大少用双棍，所以这些棍击动作全是 **罗宾独占** 的。尽管我去搜索并阅读了长棍实战技法方面的教程，但我的了解和我贫瘠的文字无法形容其真实动作帅气程度的千分之一，有兴趣的童鞋请一定去看游戏视频或者来 **玩游戏** 啊~


	7. 第七章

Tim 被尖叫声吵醒，醒来却发觉发出尖叫的是自己。他并不惊讶。按照以前的经验，他差不多该做噩梦了，梦见父亲的血沾了自己一身，又染红了地板。他不是很能想起来这些噩梦是什么时候开始形成了规律的周期，但这种时间上的规律性多少让他轻松一些。Tim 并不幻想自己还能睡着。这些噩梦之后他一向再也睡不着，既然他接下来不可能回去睡觉，那么他觉得至少可以把时间利用起来做些工作。通常他都会埋头进当前正在处理的众多案子中——他总是有事情做，Gotham 总是有些案子需要他研究——但他现在不在 Gotham。上帝啊，他甚至不在自己的地球上。

Tim 手头没有任何案子需要处理，所以他抓起笔记本、笔和四大本又厚又重的理论科学书籍往厨房走去。他最近正在钻研几个公式。他并不认为一切自己需要了解的知识都是可以自学的，不过总是值得一试。Tim 走到厨房第一件事就是去启动咖啡机。尽管他现在醒了并且再也睡不着，但这并不能改变他还没能让大脑运作起来这个现实，他必须摄入咖啡因，不然他只不过是睡眠不足的行尸走肉。 

他已经灌下了第三杯咖啡，四本书都打开翻到不同的页面，笔记本就摆在面前。Tim 前后翻看着自己的笔记，寻找他需要的那部分，突然之间他听见小型利器划破空气的声响。他从坐的地方跳起来，然后发现一支无害的箭矢撞上他原本身后的那面墙弹开，然后落在地面上。红箭坏笑着走进厨房里，说：“哇噢，你的反应比罗宾还快。” 

Tim 飞快地眨眨眼，回想 Roy 大概是什么时候到的，不过他之前没有注意到任何动静。他只能庆幸自己离开房间的时候记得戴上罗宾给他的多米诺面具。Tim 不知道自己应该怎么反应。毕竟他和这个 Roy Harper 的相处并不能称为友善。“有什么需要我帮忙的吗，红箭？” 

Roy 摇摇头，说：“我听说蝙蝠侠让你训练其他人。”Tim 在面具后面挑起眉毛，不过他什么都没说。“我猜这说明了你值得信任。不过我不是来骚扰你的。我只是，有时候我路过附近的时候会过来看看，而不是直接回去。” 

Tim 不知道为什么 Roy 会这么坦率地说明，特别是 Tim 并没有询问任何问题，不过他很肯定 Roy 老实回答他绝对不只是因为现在有多迟/早。他还很肯定，Roy 说的是“路过附近”，实际说的是他觉得有些太孤独并不想回到他现在住的地方的时候。Tim 因此非常想给 Roy 做个药物测试，并且提醒黑金丝雀 Roy 现在可能需要一定时期的监管。Tim 只是不得不找到最佳的方式，既通知他们他的顾虑，又不至于引起整支队伍的注意，甚至可能是整个 JLA 的注意。他暂时把这个念头放到一边，因为当前他暂时什么都做不了。 

Roy 晃荡到桌边，桌子上摊放着 Tim 的笔记和书。“那么你在干嘛呢？”他随手翻看 Tim 的笔记。“看起来……不明觉厉。” 

Tim 叹了口气，然后拿起自己咖啡杯，说：“我还在努力寻找回家的方法。不幸的是，我在理论物理学方面有关的背景知识十分缺乏。我总是跟偏爱计算机程序和算法。” 

Roy 翻动 Tim 笔记的手指停顿了，面无表情地盯着他，说：“老弟，你不是在开玩笑，是不是？” 

Tim 摇摇头，“不管我，我相信你需要睡一会儿。” 

Roy 张开嘴要回答，不过在他说话之前，他们两个都凝神屏息辨认从走廊传来的小小的说话声。Tim 立刻认出了 M’gann 的声音，然后他一点儿也不意外地发现超级小子跟在她身后走进来。她询问地看了他们二人一眼，然后示意超级小子跟着她走到冰箱前。他们似乎都打算忽视彼此的存在，不过超级小子看起来很不高兴，甚至比平时更不高兴，Tim 已经接受了今晚的学习大概不会有更多进展的现实。所以他一本一本合上书，把笔记按照顺整理好，问：“所以，你们两个怎么也没睡？” 

M’gann 还没来得及说话，超级小子就转过身凶神恶煞地瞪着 Tim：“怎么了，现在我还多了睡觉时间规定和保姆？” 

M’gann 搭上超级小子的肩膀，对二人露出抱歉的表情。“超级小子，他不过是好奇而已。” 

超级小子也瞪了她一会儿，然后才小声道歉说：“抱歉，我只是……” 

“戒心重。”Roy 替他说完，不过 Tim 忍不住狠狠瞪了一眼红箭。他真是手痒痒得想狠拍他头顶，不过他在自己的世界里跟 Roy 的同位体的关系也没有相熟到那种地步。 

Tim 翻了个眼，叹气说：“没关系。怎么了？” 

超级小子看起来没什么想聊天的意思，M’gann 犹豫地咬着嘴唇。很显然她有话要说，但又不知道超级小子会有什么反应。她踌躇了一会儿后，长长地叹了口气，然后往 Tim 方向靠近了一些，说：“超级小子不太高兴，因为超人不愿意跟他说话。” 

超级小子自嘲道：“哈，跟我说话？他甚至当我是空气。” 

Tim 不知道该说什么。他也许能够理解超人的理由，但他其实并不真的能理解。他也不知道自己能对这个超级小子说多少，或者他的话又能给这个孩子带来多少安慰。不过幸运的是，Roy 抢先说话，让他不再左右为难。“至少超人很诚实地表明了他不想看到你。绿箭更像是我根本不存在。当然，除非附近有记者和镜头。在那家伙面前摆出个镜头，他突然之间就跟我勾肩搭背起来，表现得仿佛他是最好的导师。” 

超级小子听了双手握成拳头，说：“他们两个都糟糕透了。” 

Roy 赞同地点头，说：“老一代英雄都是这样。” 

超级小子瞪着眼，摇头说：“不，黑金丝雀很好，蝙蝠侠也没那么坏。” 

Roy 叹气，说：“成，没错，我同意黑金丝雀。她其实棒极了，但蝙蝠侠？你一定是在跟我开玩笑。” 

“火星猎人很棒，”M’gann 小声插话说。 

红箭和超级小子都转过头看了她一会儿，然后同意地点点头。“好吧，我赞同。黑金丝雀和火星猎人都很好，但我还是不明白你为什么把蝙蝠侠也算上。我是说，他可是让这么个我们甚至都不太了解的小子来训练你们。”Roy 看着 Tim 补上一句：“没有冒犯你的意思。” 

Tim 摆摆手：“没事。” 

超级小子走到一边坐下，说：“蝙蝠侠训练我的时间比超人多，而且他只是希望每个人都做到最好，我喜欢他。” 

其他人也在厨房餐桌边坐下，Tim 去给所有人拿饮料喝。就他日常的观察，超级小子和 M’gann 偏爱甜味的碳酸饮料超过咖啡，所以他递给他们每人一罐苏打汽水，然后也递给 Roy 一罐。Roy 摇摇头，指了指半满的咖啡壶。Tim 暗暗笑了笑，给 Roy 倒了杯咖啡，然后把自己的咖啡杯加满。Roy 对他点头致谢然后喝了一大口。他把杯子放在桌上，重新回到刚才的话题，说：“好吧，我明白你为什么喜欢他了，但只是蝙蝠侠训练你的时间比超人多——老实说这可真不难，因为大个子甚至都不往你的方向看——但那可不等于他就是好导师。” 

超级小子皱起眉头，问：“那么，要怎么样才能算好导师？” 

Roy 耸耸肩，喝下半杯咖啡，说：“见鬼了我怎么知道。” 

M’gann 低头看着自己手里的汽水，沉默了一会儿，然后她抬起头，说：“也许我们应该问红罗宾。” 

三个人都期待地看着 Tim。一开始他什么都没说，所以 Roy 用胳膊肘戳了戳他，说：“好了，说点什么。你被训练得很好。所以你当然应该知道怎么样才算是一个好导师，蝙蝠侠算不算好导师。” 

Tim 不知道怎么谈起这个话题，也不知道他们为什么聊这个，不过他有些不太自在，也不知道他应该说什么。他慢慢地喝了一口咖啡，尽管他不可避免得说些什么，不过多少拖延些时间，然后他叹了口气，说：“老实说，我并不知道这个蝙蝠侠是不是好导师。我并没有真的与这个人相处多长时间，我每次要求同他说话最后也都没有结果。如果要我单纯地从罗宾战斗、训练、同你们相处的方式来判断，那么我只能说他尽力了，但有些教训只能从错误中学习。” 

他们都陷入了长久的沉默，有那么一瞬间，Tim 觉得自己也许成功地避免了在这一话题上继续深入的可能性。然而 Roy 捶了他肩膀一下，一脸了然地看着他，说：“哦，所以你知道些事情。你知道他有些地方做错了——有些事情可能最后会毁了可怜的小罗【注 1】，而你只是不敢说出来。” 

另外两个孩子紧张地看着他，超级小子看起来打算狠狠地摇晃 Tim，直到他肯全盘交代他们想知道的事情。Tim 只是摇摇头：“这不是我的世界。事实上，这里一点儿也不像我的世界。所以我不可能知道我自己世界里发生过的事情会不会也在这个世界发生，我没有理由……” 

Roy 推了他一把，说：“不，不，你这是在逃避话题，我们都知道。哪怕只有万分之一的可能会发生并且伤害到小罗，你都得告诉我们。你得让我们有机会阻止。” 

Tim 息事宁人地举起双手。他不知道应该怎么告诉他们那可能发生也可能不会发生的事情其实避无可避，特别是因为 Bruce 就是 Bruce。“我只能告诉你们，罗宾在我自己世界里的同位体是非常在意身体接触的人。他需要大量的身体接触和关爱，而好吧……这可不是什么值得期待蝙蝠侠会给予的。但这个罗宾不是那个罗宾，老天，这个蝙蝠侠也不是那个蝙蝠侠。就我所知，蝙蝠侠每天都会拥抱罗宾。”他说完邪恶地微笑起来，Roy 也爆出大笑。另外两个孩子努力尝试描绘那么一幅蝙蝠侠拥抱什么人都画面，并且失败了。 

M’gann 摇摇头，仿佛光是想象那图景就让她头疼，然后她把手覆在 Tim 手上，说：“那么，你的蝙蝠侠怎么样？他是个好导师吗？” 

Tim 点头，说：“他当然是。他会犯错，但谁又不会呢？他有时候会要求我们……要求我们做出错误的选择，特别是处理人际关系的时候，但他都是出于自己的理由，我并不能因此责备他。他的选择通常都符合逻辑，并且是能保证我们都安全的最好选择。” 

M’gann 握住他的手微微握紧了，说：“有时候他会要求你们做出错误的选择？你是说就像他要求罗宾对我们保守他真实身份的秘密？” 

Tim 又点点头，说：“我不会对你们说谎。我们的身份保密永远是优先考虑的，我不知道这个蝙蝠侠会不会有一天能够对你们足够信任……对你们所有人都足够信任，可以让他告诉你们他的名字，但这早晚有一天会变成你们之前的隔膜。你们需要记住一件事情，那就是无论让你们信任一个甚至不能告诉你们他的真实姓名的人有多么困难，他向你们保守秘密都会比你们经历的困难更艰难两倍。我自己的经验告诉我，有些时候我们唯一想要的，就是能够向朋友们展示我们自己真实的脸……对朋友们诚实，再也无需隐藏。不幸的是，通常我们都没有这种机会。” 

三个人都严肃地看着他，回想着他刚刚所说的那番话的分量。过了一会儿之后，超级小子从桌子边站起身，说：“不管怎么说，我要去睡觉了。还有，黑金丝雀依然是最好的导师。” 

M’gann 笑起来，跟着超级小子离开厨房：“晚安，你们两位。” 

Roy 和 Tim 都招招手，对他们道晚安。Tim 拿起他的书，打算回到房间完成今晚的学习，不过 Roy 伸手把他的笔记本拨拉到他够不着的地方，说：“那么，你也有只队伍？我是说，在你自己的世界里？” 

Tim 点点头，继续伸手去抓他的笔记本，不过 Roy 把笔记本推得离他更远了一些。“他们怎么样？” 

Tim 叹了口气，重新坐下来。很显然 Roy 没听到他想知道的东西之前，是不打算把笔记本还给他了。Tim 可以跟他对打，抢回笔记本，不过他累了，而且他真的想完成自己的研究。“他们 **很** 棒。现在时的棒。我会回家……一定会。” 

“如果你回不了家呢？” 

Tim 瞪着他，问：“你这是什么意思？” 

Roy 摇摇头，说：“听着，我相信你很清楚，你也许永远也没办法回家。那么怎么办？我们会有一个罗宾和一个红罗宾吗？你就打算呆在这里然后只是训练他们其他的什么都不做？我只是说你应该考虑一下这些事情，而不是每个晚上都浪费在这些书上。” 

Tim 把头埋在手心里。“我的确考虑过。我一直在考虑，而且我不知道。” 

Roy 把手放在 Tim 肩膀上，说：“你觉得在家里，他们在找你吗？你觉得他们知道你发生了什么吗？” 

Tim 耸耸肩，说：“我相信他们很有可能在找我，但我不清楚他们有没有发觉是多重宇宙出了岔子，就算他们发觉了，很可能也没办法找到我最终落到了哪个地球上。这种‘寻找正确的地球’的事情非常难办。” 

Roy 点点头，然后把 Tim 的笔记本推回给他。“嘿，至少你知道有人在找你，不是吗？” 

Tim 听了微微笑道：“你知道人们也会找你的，是不是？我是说如果你也发生了这种事情的话。” 

Roy 笑着摇摇头：“我可不确定，老弟。你看，也许在你的世界里，他们会来找我——你的世界里也有一个我，对吧？” 

Tim 点点头，说：“是的，我的世界里有一个你。” 

Roy 只是为此才笑得更灿烂了一些，说：“不错，你们是朋友吗？” 

Tim 微微耸肩，说：“我希望我们是朋友，但你……你的同位体实际上是罗宾的同位体的最好的朋友，罗宾的同位体是我哥哥。所以实际上有点儿复杂。” 

Roy 又笑起来，“是啊，听起来是这样。” 

Tim 轻轻叹口气，把书放回到桌子上。很明显 Roy 现在很孤独，很需要朋友的陪伴，只是他的朋友们都还在睡，而且 Tim 的确不太擅长与人相处。不过，他估计，他至少可以尝试一下。“嘿，我现在也不是特别累，而你刚好喝了咖啡，所以……你想来看电影或者干些别的事情吗？除了训练以外，我真的没有什么事情好做，我还是挺希望能跟既不是来测试我也不是希望我把他们训练得更好的人相处一会儿。” 

Roy 微笑点点头：“好吧，我不介意跟你一起看电影什么的。只是别靠着我睡着了，成不？” 

Tim 微微咧开嘴笑了，不过那主要是因为他满盘打算都是坐在 Roy 左手边，方便他悄悄查看吸毒的痕迹。他不清楚自己究竟会不会找到，不过 Tim 被训练一边行动一边飞速思考。“我可不敢保证。” 

Roy 只是笑了一声，然后走去放好碟片。“好吧，那么我保证到时候会帮你掖被子。” 

**本章完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】Rob 小罗，Robin 的昵称。 


	8. 第八章

队伍出去执行任务，因此 Tim 留在总部，一个人。他正好可以趁此时机完成一些工作，所以他前往图书馆。穿着制服坐在图书馆里感觉有点儿怪，但他在这里的时候穿别的衣服又觉得不自在。如果没做好迎接任何可能性的万全准备，他就感觉不对劲。Tim 刚刚找到一本新书，正打算开始看，他听见训练区传来一声巨响。通常情况下，他会完全不放在心上，不过现在队伍都不在总部，Tim 几乎是想都没想就立刻站起来前往查看。

他快走到训练室门外时，就发觉很明显训练室里有两个人，听起来他们似乎不只是在做对抗训练。Tim 摸出三个蝙蝠镖，悄悄地靠近训练室的门，不让里面人的发觉他。"他还只是个孩子--就像其他人一样--无论你承认与否。"Tim 立刻认出黑金丝雀的声音，不过他一点儿也没放松，因为她的声音里充满了愤怒，无论谈话的另一方是谁，都说明了此刻她准备饱以拳头。 

"他训练有素，这才是最重要的。"Tim 意识到黑金丝雀正在对打的人是蝙蝠侠，惊讶地睁大眼睛。 

"你刚才不是还说你依然不信任他妈？你打算做什么？在他身上安置追踪设备。"接下来是一段时间的沉默，然后黑金丝雀再次开口。"这计划可不行。" 

"他不是队伍的成员，没有其他人对他负责。他的技巧在外派行动中能发挥更大的作用，我没有继续让他把才华浪费在这里的理由。" 

这对话让 Tim 感觉不安，但他很在意，所以他把蝙蝠镖放回腰带里，然后伏下身。他的呼吸放得极浅极轻，希望房间里的两个人不会发现他。"当然没有人为他负责，他根本不属于这里！还有，超人甚至不肯为那个拥有他的 DNA 的孩子负责。" 

"我正在解决这个问题。" 

黑金丝雀嘲笑道："我相信你一定进展顺利。不过还是回到当前的问题。你到底有没有在努力送他回家？在我看来你一直都只是在利用他。你让他全职负责训练这支队伍，然后现在又要这么做。我当时跟你说这孩子需要走出去的时候，我可不是说要他出去执行任务。" 

Bruce 有一会儿没说话，Tim 只能想象此刻他一定狠狠地看着她。又过了一两秒钟，Tim 听见他永生难忘的披风扫翻某人的声音。"那个孩子要跟我来。" 

Tim 听见一阵响声，动静听起来像极了黑金丝雀缠住蝙蝠侠。现在他一点儿也不想呆在这场争吵的现场，但他也依然不想吸引里面两个人的注意。不过在他找到一条可行的脱身路线之前，他听见熟悉的捆扎带【注 1】抽拉的声响，某人的双手被绑起来了。"这件事与你无关，金丝雀。" 

"是跟我没关系！"Tim 听见捆扎带断开的声音。"我只知道一件事，那就是你打算让这个孩子做的事情你从没让罗宾做过。" 

"罗宾训练得不如他好。" 

"于是这才是问题所在，是不是？你只是不能接受这个现实，你已经训练罗宾四年了，然后这个孩子不知从哪儿冒出来，却证明你这么多年的训练还不够。你说过很明显训练他的不止是蝙蝠侠。所以，然后呢？你是不是打算用这个孩子代替罗宾，因为我要告诉你如果你这么做……"Tim 可以想象得出 Dinah 眯起眼睛的样子，这让他更想回图书馆了，但他需要听完这段对话。 

"我没有打算替换罗宾，但罗宾现在和队伍在一起，这个孩子可以证明自己有用。" 

黑金丝雀叹了口气，Tim 当真觉得自己需要在他们发现自己偷听之前离开。"如果这是你表示自己在罗宾不在的时候需要帮助的方式，那么你为什么不问问我们呢？你知道我们会毫不犹豫就……" 

"我不喜欢超能者到我的城市里来，黑金丝雀，你是知道的。"蝙蝠侠打断她的话，说，Tim 知道在自己的世界里这样只会更加激怒 Dinah，所以他听到黑金丝雀凶狠低沉的吼声并不怎么惊讶。 

"是的，当然，所以这么危险你却情愿让……" 

Tim 真的不能忍受她再称呼自己为孩子，所以他不再站在门外，也没有离开，而是走进房间里，说："我不是小孩子了，所以告诉我你想让我做什么。" 

黑金丝雀的目光变得温柔，看起来她想保护他。Tim 有些想对她露出微笑，向她保证没有关系。不过，他只是对她点点头，然后又看向蝙蝠侠。他把手臂抱在胸前，挑起眉毛等着。蝙蝠侠看起来似乎想坏笑，Tim 的眉毛挑得愈发高了。 

不过还没等蝙蝠侠告诉 Tim 想要他做什么，黑金丝雀就走到他身边，一手扶在 Tim 肩头，说："红罗宾，你可以对他的说不。你不一定要跟他走。" 

Tim 抬起手阻止她继续说下去，转过脸越过自己肩头看着她说："谢谢你，但蝙蝠侠说得没错。我训练有素，没有理由让我的能力浪费在这里。"他转回头，站直身体看着蝙蝠侠说："那么，是什么任务？" 

蝙蝠侠对 Tim 点点头，然后示意他跟上来。他们走到主电脑前停下来，蝙蝠侠打开几个文件，说："Arkham Asylum 发生大规模越狱。该设施用于收押……" 

"收押精神病罪犯……我知道。" 

蝙蝠侠低头看了他一会儿，Tim 发誓自己看见蝙蝠侠笑了。Tim 开始发觉这个 Bruce 并不像他自己的 Bruce 那么冷漠或者说封闭，这其实说的通，因为这个 Bruce 还没有失去过罗宾。"全靠我自己追踪逃狱的犯人花费的时间会过长。" 

蝙蝠侠打开 Gotham 地图显示在屏幕上，Tim 扫视地图，仔细打量了一会儿，然后他再次打断 Bruce，说："你想把城市划分出搜索区域，然后你打算在下水道系统搜索杀人鳄【注 2】，同时你要我搜索城市地表。我需要阅读所有逃狱的罪犯的档案，这要花些时间。毕竟，尽管在我自己的世界里，我完全准备好可以对付小丑这样的大鱼，但你的世界里的犯罪分子可能与我的世界不同，我不希望有任何惊喜。" 

蝙蝠侠又点点头，然后从控制台边走开，问："你需要多少时间可以看完这些文件？" 

Tim 把文件拷贝到自己的掌上电脑里，立刻开始阅读。他的设备与这个世界的科技依然兼容，他简直无法用语言表述自己如释重负的感觉。"我可以在半个小时之内强记住这些文件。" 

Tim 看见蝙蝠侠从眼角低头盯着他，看起来似乎想说点儿什么，然后他的手动了动。这些动作极其细微，几不可见。老实说，如果 Tim 不是大部分时间都跟着一个非常不同的蝙蝠侠，那么他很可能就会完全漏掉这些细节，但是 Tim 知道那个手微微抽动的动作。他的 Bruce 也会有同样的微动作，在他想把手搭在 Tim 肩头却又不知道 Tim 会怎么反应的时候。没错，Tim 已经有段时间没见过这个微动作了，不过他永远不会忘记。毕竟他有很多年的经验，直到他们两个人终于能够自然地相处，这个动作才消失。Tim 从这个 Bruce 这里得到同样的反应，他不知道自己应该怎么理解。不过他没什么时间仔细考虑，蝙蝠侠已经转身走开，向门外走去。 

Tim 很清楚自己最好什么都不要说。他跟自己的 Bruce 相处很多年，知道任何尝试谈话的努力最后都收不到任何结果，所以他把注意力全部集中在拷贝来的文件上。他们走到入口处的时候，Tim 突然发觉现在正是实施他的计划的最佳时机，自从与 Roy 一起度过电影之夜以来他一直在考虑这件事。"我马上就跟你一起出发，但我需要先跟黑金丝雀说两句话。"蝙蝠侠扬起眉毛，Tim 露出自己甜蜜略带羞涩的第七号微笑，说："我只是想告诉她我以前执行过这种任务，我没有问题，让她不要担心。你知道的，没必要让她一直挂心我。"看起来 Bruce 似乎在重新衡量自己对 Tim 的第一印象，Tim 有些想笑。在他还是罗宾的时候，影响蝙蝠侠可没这么容易。 

Tim 走向训练室，希望还能在那里找到 Dinah。他走进训练室，发现她在痛殴训练假人，松了口气。当某人正把训练假人折腾到好似自然灾害遇难者的悲惨程度时，偷偷地靠近他/她背后可不是什么好主意，Tim 很清楚，所以他故意落脚的时候力道重了一些。Dinah 转过身，显然准备好跟蝙蝠侠再打一场。Tim 看得出当她认出是自己后，明显地放松了，她问："有什么需要的吗，红罗宾？" 

Tim 叹了口气走到她面前。他其实不知道该怎么做。他以前从没有为了不跟自己直接相关的事情去找成年人寻求帮助……呃，除了 Dick 以外，但 Dick 也很少像个成年人样子。"我觉得也许你应该关心一下红箭。" 

黑金丝雀听到这句话眯起眼睛，说："为什么？我需要知道什么？" 

Tim 摇摇头，说："我目前还没有确凿的证据，不过让他知道有人关心着他，并且在情况不如意的时候有人愿意帮助他，这么做对所有人都好。他需要一个不会评判他的人，一个并非他同龄人的人，一个不会因为他做了……不明智的事情而受到影响到人，一个他知道永远不会背弃他的人。" 

她皱起眉头，说："什么？我向你保证，绿箭永远不会……" 

Tim 举起手打断她，说："我知道自己并不了解这个绿箭，但我同红箭聊过，我认为除了他的导师，他还需要别人。他需要一个他相处起来没有……障碍的人。" 

她盯着他看了很长一会儿。Dinah 显然有很多问题想问，Tim 真的不能责备她。他很确定如果是自己处在她的位置上，他会要求了解 Tim 没有说明的一切。不过他也知道她跟队伍的交流很多，她明白从他嘴里问出剩下的细节并不会对她有什么好处。过了一会儿，她对他点点头，说："我……我会尽量同他谈一谈。" 

Tim 满意地转身要离开，他已经做了目前他能做到的了。但他还没走出去几步，金丝雀就叫住了他："嘿，红罗宾。"【注 3】 

Tim 转过身发现她带着一脸关切看着他，有点儿惊讶。"什么？"Tim 其实不太习惯此刻自己声音里浓厚的情绪。哪怕在琢磨谜语人的谜语的时候，他也不会如此语带困惑。 

黑金丝雀伤感地微笑着说："执行任务的时候要小心。我知道你训练得很好，但 Arkha"逃犯都……" 

"我知道。我在自己的世界里对付过他们。我向你保证。" 

她点点头，说："我知道，但你必须要理解，蝙蝠侠从未让罗宾独自一人追捕过一个以上逃犯，他也从未让罗宾在没有后援的情况下独自面对小丑。" 

Tim 暗自叹气，说："我清楚其中的危险，黑金丝雀，我们都知道如果蝙蝠侠认为我没有能力独自行动的话，他就不会让我执行这个任务……特别是在 **他的** 城市里。" 

她喷出一口气，然后低头微笑，说："我能说什么呢？我这个兼职的童子军女训导员……我担心你。" 

Tim 腼腆地也微笑着说："谢谢你……这……实际上对我意义很大。我知道我不是队伍的医院，但我很高兴知道有人关心我。" 

看起来黑金丝雀打算抱抱 Tim，Tim 发现自己竟然不怎么介意，这让他有些不知所措。但是她摇摇头，对着门的方向做了个赶人的动作，说："快走吧，不然我就得长篇大论拖延你的时间了。" 

Tim 只是笑得更放松了一些，说："反正你很可能还有机会。"他走去同 HQ 入口处的蝙蝠侠会合，路上还能听见她的笑声。 

Tim 同蝙蝠侠会合，蝙蝠侠意料之中地没有说什么，不过他看了 Tim 一眼，Tim 不知道该怎么解读那个表情。他几乎忍不住要问出来，不过他还没来得及开口，蝙蝠侠就呼叫电脑。Tim 听见电脑回复"确认红罗宾 0719"，他不知道自己该怎么想。 

不过万幸的是 Tim 没有多少时间耽搁在这上面。眨眼间他们就身处 Gotham 了。尽管有些不同，Tim 还是能够认出这座城市。感觉就像是回了家，但却是以他未准备好的方式。Tim 调整好自己的心态，然后他发觉蝙蝠侠又看了他一眼。不过他清楚这个表情的含义。这个眼神是"开始工作"，Tim 有些想笑。不过，他只是伸出手要通话器和追踪器，他知道蝙蝠侠会坚持让他带上……反正 Tim 也没打算反对。"我肯定你已经在我身上装了一个追踪器，不过通话器应该会发挥用处。" 

这次蝙蝠侠把两个小设备放到 Tim 摊开的手心里的时候真的露出笑容。Tim 不知道面对这么一个表情丰富的蝙蝠侠应该作何感想，不过他估计这也是意料之中，毕竟这个世界还没经历过所有那些事情。"别高估了它们的作用。需要后援的时候呼叫我。" 

Tim 点点头，然后攀上屋顶。这感觉简直像他第一个作为罗宾出巡的夜晚。他不得不在屋顶上停留了一会儿，适应陌生的 Gotham 地貌。尽管这里也是 Gotham，但同家并不完全一样……Tim 也没指望两个 Gotham 会一模一样。他发现尽管 Arkham 发生越狱，这城市却惊人地宁静。这座城市还从未失去过一位英雄，对比几乎令人震惊。他首先出发前往 Robinson Park，因为那里是最有可能找到毒藤女的地方。Tim 知道毒藤女不是最容易搞定的罪犯，不过在他自己的世界里他很善于安抚自己的那个毒藤女。他只是希望这个毒藤女不会先动手再问问题。 

Tim 赶到公园之后，甚至不需要走进去，就发现这里的植物异于时节地繁茂。所以他完全不必调动什么侦探细胞就确定自己找对了地方，毒藤女就在这里。他脚步轻捷地穿过长得异常高大的树木，小心翼翼地落脚，防止踩坏任何植物。他不希望在自己能控制局面的时候给毒藤女任何攻击的理由。Tim 往公园深处走去，植物生长得愈发迅速。他看见花朵就在自己眼前绽放，空气中弥漫着它们甜蜜浓厚的香气。他知道自己快找到了。 

Tim 留心着任何蜿蜒的树根和藤蔓。他过去曾多次被毒藤女看似人畜无害的植物攻击得措手不及，足够让他随时保持警惕。不过这不等于说一颗垂柳突然缠住他的时候，他能够做什么。柳枝包裹住他，把他狠狠地扣在自己粗壮的树干上。他甚至都没挣扎，毕竟他打算同毒藤女谈谈。那么攻击她的宝贝树惹火她只会搞砸接下来的谈判。他冷静地等着她从浓密的植物后面现身。她出现得比他预料得稍迟，不过很快，两棵大树分开，让毒藤女走进这片小树林。 

她对着 Tim 上下打量了一番，Tim 什么都没说，等着她先开口。"你不是我在等的那个人。"她又好好地看了一眼他的制服，说："你是小神奇小子的朋友？" 

Tim 永远都习惯不了别人用"小"字来形容 Dick，而且他希望自己永远都不需要习惯。他深深地吸了一口气，准备好一如既往地轻松地开场。"我可以说是新来的。你可以叫我红罗宾，算是你刚才问题的回答。然后，我是来同你谈话的。" 

毒藤女露出危险的笑容，说："哦，小鸟儿，你想跟我谈话？我可真荣幸。现在告诉我，你想从我这儿得到什么？"她靠得近了一些，让 Tim 有点儿不安，她伸出一根手指，划过他的头罩。 

Tim 按捺下逃开的冲动，忍住没有回嘴。他有点儿不高兴，他总是逃不开这个"小鸟儿"的戏称--甚至是在这里，明明他显然不是在这附近活动的最小的鸟儿。他确定此刻已经成为他今晚最气恼的时刻之一了。"我今晚有很多事情要做。你们很多人从 Arkham 逃了出来，所以我希望你会是最好相与的那一位。" 

毒藤女仰头大笑，指尖扣在他的头罩上。像这种时候，Tim 总会非常庆幸自己戴上了头罩，而不只是多米诺面具。"真是只小傻鸟儿。我身边有了这么多美丽的绿色，我怎么可能会回去？我的宝贝儿们在这里繁荣生长，你能用什么诱惑我离开？"一瞬间她的手指放松了，重新开始抚摸他的头罩，Tim 简直想折断她的手腕。 

他微微露出坏笑，忽视她抚摸自己的手。"如果你乖乖地回去，我就不放火烧了这一小片可爱的树林。考虑一下吧，毒藤女。你跟我一起离开这个公园，那么所有这些可爱的植物都得以继续以它们原有的方式生长。如果你不乖，那它们就根本没机会生长。" 

她往后退了一步，愤怒地瞪着他，他看见那些植物都耸立起来准备好战斗。"那么你到底要怎么才能做到呢？毕竟你现在可以被我美丽的柳树捆得紧紧的。" 

Tim 眯起眼睛，他压低嗓音透露出自己现在的不快，说："相信我，毒藤女，我有我的办法。" 

她的眼神更加愤怒了，说："你只不过在说大话。" 

还没等她话音落下，Tim 就从腰带里掏出两把小刀，切开缠绕他的柳枝。尽管毒藤女控制着垂柳，但柳枝面对他的小刀根本不堪一击。他落在地面上，蹲伏下身准备好随时出击，说："你确定要这么做吗，毒藤女？"Tim 一只手握住一把炸弹，另一只手里抓着几个蝙蝠镖。"因为我可以向你保证，你不会喜欢最后的结果的。" 

他看得出毒藤女感觉到了她的"宝贝儿"的痛苦已经出离愤怒根本没法理性思考，愤怒的毒藤女一向是最危险的对手。她发出一声野兽般的尖叫，然后植物从四面八方齐齐射向他。Tim 对着毒藤女身后的植物扔出爆裂弹，瞬间冲击波把她掀翻在地。这已经足够他低头躲开从身后袭来的植物，然后对着两侧的植物丢出蝙蝠镖。接着他已经靠近毒藤女身边，同她近身搏斗。不过情况还是没有那么简单。他们现在身处狭小的空间里，他依然不得不躲开从各种地方袭来的植物，不过相对封闭的环境对他没有什么帮助，毒藤女没因此占据优势。 

的确，毒藤女并不需要抵御她自己的植物，但为了保护她自己，她不得不退到角落里，而这正是 Tim 需要的。他就地打滚躲开另一波植物的袭击，然后停在她环绕在自己身边保护自己的植物后面。他安放好一个小型炸弹然后躲开。他将将跑出波及范围，然后就听见毒藤女一声尖叫，植物的碎片四溅。Tim 不得不用斗篷遮挡住那些雨点一般纷纷落下的植物碎片。他拿出自己的长棍，冷静地走到毒藤女身边。毒藤女气喘吁吁地躺在地上，考虑到一切因素，她看起来伤得并不严重。"那么，毒藤女，你现在准备好回 Akham 了吗？" 

她瞪着她，不过没有再攻击他。Tim 把毒藤女的双手绑在她背后，然后把她拖出公园。接着他联络了相关警方。等待的时间比他希望得更长，不过 Tim 不能抱怨什么。在他自己的 Gotham 里，有些时候他们甚至不能选择联络警方，所以 Tim 只是检查自己的装备，听着毒藤女念叨他破坏的那些可怜的植物。第五次她问他怎么能做这么残酷的事情的时候，Tim 不得不提醒她，他之前给过她选择的机会。 

毒藤女被送往 Arkham 之后，Tim 立刻出发前往 Crime Alley。除了 Crime Alley 本身这个理由之外，其实他并没有什么理由先去那里，但 Tim 莫名感觉自己需要先去查看一番。在路上他顺便阻止了三起抢劫案和一起劫车案。这些都不过是常见的 Gotham 犯罪事件，但正是缺少恶性事件才让人尤为不安。他很清楚如果那些臭名昭著的罪犯们下潜之后情况会多么棘手……无论是潜藏还是潜入下水道。 

Tim 站在 Crime Alley 旁的房顶上，然后他听见不可能认错的疯狂的笑声，那个唯一真正令他恐惧的疯子。他低头查看，发现一个孩子正尽可能飞快地迈动自己瘦弱的小腿逃跑。小丑跟着他，不停地狂笑。Tim 立刻开始追击。他跳过房顶，让孩子和小丑都保持在自己视线范围内。Tim 需要再靠近些才能救那个孩子。等 Tim 追上的时候，小丑已经将那个男孩逼进巷子里，后背紧紧靠在脏兮兮的墙上。看起来那个孩子真的准备反抗，尽管很明显他已经惊恐万分。Tim 不知道自己该做何感想。 

小丑在说话--Tim 在屋顶上听不清他说什么--但无论他说了什么，都让那个男孩颤抖起来。然后小丑掏出一把小刀，但他刚来得及威胁地亮了亮刀刃，Tim 就已经两脚踹在他后背。小丑在地上挣扎了一小会儿就站起来，可 Tim 已经抽出自己的长棍。他想让那孩子快跑，不过他暂时没路可逃，小丑堵住了唯一的出口，Tim 绝对不会让他靠近自己身后的孩子一步。 

"你是新来的。不知道你是不是跟平常在这一片飞来飞去的那只小鸟儿一样好玩。"小丑的笑容就像他自己世界里的小丑一样扭曲，不过这个小丑似乎更热衷于烦人的单口相声。 

Tim 很了解自己世界里的小丑，他清楚小刀不是唯一他需要注意的威胁，小刀只是眼下比较危险的一个。他把那个孩子挡在自己身后，让小丑看不见他，希望能引开他的注意。他现在最不需要的就是让小丑觉得新来的这只鸟儿不够好玩。"放下刀，小丑。"他并不认为小丑会照做，他不过是在争取时间进一步评估现在的情况。小丑的西装外插着一朵傻兮兮的花，Tim 不会让自己被老套的把戏骗到，最后被喷一脸酸液。他摸出一只蝙蝠镖瞄准。他知道小丑还有其他手段重伤他甚至杀了他，但现在，小丑毒气和酸液才是他的首要威胁。 

"我为什么要放下刀？这么做有什么乐趣呢，小鸟儿？"小丑低头看了一眼手里的刀，脸上邪恶的笑容更加歪斜。"好吧，也许你说得也有道理。" 

小丑丢出小刀，Tim 在那瞬间改变策略，千钧一发之际用长棍拨开飞来的小刀。如果小丑瞄准的是他，那么他也还好办一些，但小丑显然瞄准的是他身后的孩子。Tim 知道自己的时间越来越少了。小丑一直越过他盯着他身后，目光黏在那个明明只有自己的双拳却勇敢地愿意反抗他的孩子身上。Tim 知道如果自己不能迅速有力地拿下小丑，那么这个孩子的处境会比现在更加危险。 

Tim 丢出蝙蝠镖，划破小丑胸前的花。小丑意识到 Tim 都做了什么之后，脸上腾起怒火，Tim 知道现在就是时候了。他用了一瞬间确认那朵花的威胁已经被解除了，然后他冲上前，长棍向后戳支撑自己的体重，跳起狠狠踢中小丑。他能听见自己靴子下骨头断裂的声音，但 Tim 不在乎。他很清楚这个残暴的小丑能做什么，他不会让他在这里得逞……不会在 Tim 能阻止他的时候让他得逞。Tim 用长棍挡住小丑绵软无力的一击，然后狠狠地揍上小丑的脸。他没浪费任何时间，立刻将小丑扫翻在地。小丑重重地摔在脏兮兮的地面上。他的嘴唇在流血，还断了几根肋骨，但他依然大笑不止，抬头盯着 Tim 似乎他是什么特别滑稽的东西。Tim 才不会天真地以为危险已经过去，他看见小丑伸手到口袋里摸什么的时候，Tim 没等他掏出来，就立刻打断了小丑的手腕。 

小丑猛抽了一口气，然后胳膊无力地落到地上，他血淋淋地微笑着抬头看着 Tim，说："结果你比神奇小子有意思多了嘛。" 

Tim 没有回答，他也没有犹豫，用自己的长棍重重地打下去，立刻敲昏了小丑。他正要转身确认他身后的孩子没有受伤，却发现那个男孩手里握着小丑的刀冲过来。那个孩子的刀瞄准了小丑的心口，Tim 差点儿没抓住他。不过他还是在最后一刻抓住了那个孩子，强迫他丢掉手里的刀，然后抱紧他，说："没事了。他不会伤害到你了。没事了。" 

那个孩子还在发抖，所以 Tim 用自己的斗篷包裹住他。"他说他要把我开肠破肚……他要……"孩子用力摇摇头，没有继续说下去。Tim 非常惊讶，这个孩子此刻听起来不像是害怕，更像是愤怒。"不应该让他再对其他人做那种事。" 

Tim 不知道对此该说什么，所以他只是抱紧了那个男孩，说："会没事的，好吗？我会联系当局，然后……" 

"不！" 

这突然的爆发让 Tim 措手不及……Tim 忍不住低下头，他认出了那个孩子，心顿时一沉。无论到哪儿他都认得出这双蓝绿色的眼睛。尽管这个孩子相对于他的身高显得太瘦，但在他这个年纪他依然相当壮实。Tim 口舌发干，突然意识到这个孩子现在应该几岁了……比照 Dick 的年纪来计算。Tim 费劲地咽了一口唾沫，尽力让自己的声音听起来足够坚定，没有事实上那么动摇，说："Jason，听我说，事情只能这么解决。无论你怎么认为，但如果义警杀人的话，这个世界不会变得更好。" 

听见了自己的名字那个孩子睁大眼睛，然后他目光四处打转，显然是想寻找机会从这个知道得太多的可怕的人怀里逃脱。"怎么……你怎么会知道我的名字？" 

Tim 微微松开自己裹住男孩的斗篷，说："我知道的远不止你的名字，Jason Todd。还有，你要知道，用刀刺杀失去意识的人可绝对不只是轻罪。"Tim 暗自叹气，今晚必然会是漫长的一夜。 

**本章完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注 1】zip-strip 这个有统一译名吗？译员表示在邮局见过类似的东西用来扎包裹袋的口，他们是叫扎绳或捆扎带。
> 
> 【注 2】Killer Croc 杀人鳄。译员不记得 SLOMO 的翻译，这里采用的是世图引进版《缄默》的翻译。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注 3】Hey, Red 译员诚挚地问，可以译成『小红』吗？


	9. 第九章

Tim 别无选择。他必须送 Jason 回家。他希望在送他回到家之前能给他讲清楚道理，不过他们首先需要等警察过来，因为 Tim 绝不可能把小丑一个人留在这里，即便他已经昏了过去被五花大绑起来。等待的过程中他一直抓着 Jason 的胳膊，Tim 等到确定小丑被正式收押之后，立刻让 Jason 带他回家。Jason 似乎万分不情愿，不过 Tim 也毫不让步。他们争论了二十多分钟，Jason 终于叹了口气开始往应该是他家的方向大步走去。

Tim 并不希望在回家的路长喋喋不休地说教，但他必须得跟 Jason 说清楚。他尽力跟闻言软语地讲道理，但 Jason 似乎并不怎么吃这一套。“我知道你不是很喜欢我刚才处理事情的方式，但你必须要理解，像我这样的人只能这样做。如果我们开始杀人了，那么我们也就不比我们打击的那些人好到哪里去，而且警察就不会再同我们合作，他们会开始追捕我们。” 

Jason 喷出一口气，试图想抢先几步，不过 Tim 依然紧紧地抓着他的胳膊。“是，没错，好的，随便你。” 

Tim 叹气。除了跟这个孩子吵起来——他不愿意这么做——他真的没有什么可以说的了。最终还得是 Jason 来决定自己想要成为怎样的人，Tim 非常怀疑无论自己说什么都不会有什么作用。不过，至少他尽力了。他估计目前而言这样已经足够。 

等他们终于来到 Jason 住的地方，Jason 停在门外，瞪着 Tim 说：“你要去跟我妈说今晚的事情，是不是？”他的小胳膊抱在胸前，看起来对这个发展非常不满。 

Tim 忍不住屈膝蹲下，让自己同 Jason 的目光在同一水平线上，然后他摇摇头，说：“不，我没有这个打算。不过我要把这个送给你。”Tim 递给 Jason 一个小设备，耐心地等他自己接过去。“这是个通讯器。如果你遇到了麻烦，或者你需要任何帮助，按下上面的按钮。”Tim 指了指自己说的那个按钮。“这个设备就会帮你联络到我。如果有事情发生，你要立刻呼叫我。明白了吗？” 

Jason 点点头把那个微型通讯器塞进口袋里装好。Tim 把自己的小设备链接到队伍 HQ 的设备上的时候，并没有想到会有这样的发展，不过他觉得这可能是最好的用处。他挥挥手让 Jason 进家里去，但 Jason 对 Tim 竖起食指，示意他在原地等着。“等等，你送给我东西，所以我也得会” 

Tim 还没来得及抗议，Jason 就一头钻进公寓里。几分钟后他从家里出来，手里拿着一个小小的玩具兵人。他把兵人塞到 Tim 手里：“这个给你，拿好了。我知道这个不算什么，但他是我最喜欢的一个。” 

Tim 摇摇头，想把小兵人塞回 Jason 手里：“我不可以拿走他。他是你珍贵的东西。” 

Jason 把那个小兵人用力推给 Tim，然后往后退了一两步，说：“不，我想把他给你，因为你救了我。我妈喜欢叫他幸运士兵，因为他卡在一个管道里，但我们用一个坏掉的衣架把他给弄了出来。也许他会保护你安全……什么的。我也不知道。” 

Tim 不知道该说什么。没想到他同 Jason Todd 最美好的一次相遇竟然以这样的形式发生，同这样来自另一个世界的小 Jason。他握紧手里的小兵人，点点头，说：“那么我保证会保护他。” 

Jason 对他露出一点羞涩的微笑，挥挥手，然后钻进公寓里。Tim 把兵人塞进腰带上的一个口袋里，然后走了出去。他今晚还有几个 Arkham 逃犯需要追捕，他非常不希望向这个蝙蝠侠解释为什么他有接近一个小时的时间脱离了划定的搜索区域。 

Tim 漫无目的地在屋顶上穿梭。毕竟，他并没有线索指向其他 Arkham 逃犯的所在地，不过 Gotham 总是有很多小偷小摸的犯罪需要制止，所以 Tim 在行进过程中直奔一起银行抢劫案现场而去。他预期会发现一群满载而归的暴徒——一手枪一手钱——所以当他发现手里拖着两个大袋子走出银行的是一位白发苍苍的小老太太的时候，他几乎从屋顶上跌了下去。不过 Tim 及时稳住脚步，多观察了一会儿。 

他肯定不会相信，是这位看起来衣着高雅根本不像个银行劫匪的女士自行策划了这次窃案。所以他等着她前往逃窜用的交通工具——或者是等待同伙现身——这时他看见她冷静地——几乎就像是精神恍惚地——走到一辆看起来丝毫不起眼的车边，把袋子放进那辆银色的轿车里，然后慢慢地走开。Tim 不能确定这是怎么回事，不过他知道自己得跟着那辆车。司机开车的样子完全不像是要逃离抢劫银行的现场。那个人一路上遵守了所有的交通规则，保持着值得所有司机学习的车速，至少这样让 Tim 今晚少了许多麻烦。 

他跟着那辆车足足跑了二十个街区，然后那辆车随意地停在一家旧帽店门外的停车场里。Tim 完全不明白为什么那个人要在这里停车，但罪犯们做的很多事情其实都没什么道理。那个人从车里走出来，Tim 移动到旁边的建筑楼顶，更好地观察他的动向。那个人身材相当矮小，往店门走去的时候脚步一蹦一跳。Tim 突然大致有了预感。他本以为这只是一场简单的银行劫案，现在看起来实际情况要复杂得多。他穿过几栋房屋的楼顶，来到一个跟方便观察旧帽店的位置，Tim 一点儿也不高兴自己发现了什么。 

有个女人被绑在椅子上，坐在桌子前，面前摆放了茶具。Tim 终于明白了为什么之前那位女士看起来似乎精神恍惚，因为实际上她的确如此。现在他知道自己要对付的是谁了，老实说今晚发生了那些之后，Tim 真的没想到事情还能变得更诡异。他等到那个驾驶轿车 (很可能是赃车) 的人移动到恰好的位置，然后 Tim 发射出爪钩，荡了下去，他的双脚踹碎玻璃窗，用尽全部力道狠狠地踢中疯帽匠【注 1】。 

疯帽匠整个人飞了出去，越过整张桌子，重重地砸在店铺另一边的墙上。他站起来，把散落了一地的茶具往 Tim 的方向丢。“不，不，不！你应该忙着对付其他人。你敢带走我的 Alice 试试看！”Tim 低头躲开几个直奔他脑袋而来的茶杯。“等等，你不是蝙蝠侠。你是谁？”疯帽匠停顿了一会儿，不过他马上决定 Tim 是谁并不重要，于是重新开始向他丢茶杯。 

Tim 跳过那张小桌子，挡在疯帽匠和那个女人中间。看起来那个女人面对这个新来的他，不知道自己应该是松口气，还是应该更担心。Tim 决定过会儿再解决这个问题，不过首先他得保护自己不会受到这个疯帽匠喜欢用的精神控制的化学物质影响。他蹲下身避开疯帽匠丢来的茶托，然后疯帽匠企图把整壶茶壶里的液体都浇到他头上，他立刻侧身躲开，接着 Tim 转身躲避飞来的茶壶本体。Tim 已经左躲右闪了好一会儿，把疯帽匠从绑着的女人身边引开了足够远的距离，而这正是 Tim 真正等待的时机。 

他们两个人把桌子上的东西全用光了，疯帽匠再没什么趁手的东西丢向 Tim，Tim 立刻向前，全力踢出一脚，然后一拳头揍在疯帽匠下巴上。接着他一脚结结实实地踹在疯帽匠胸口。疯帽匠整个人撞上身后的墙壁，Tim 正准备补上一肘，疯帽匠举起双手尖叫道：“停！停！我投降。我老老实实的，我回 Arkham。你甚至可以带走 Alice。” 

Tim 喷出一口气，把疯帽匠拉站起来，然后把他转个身，脸狠狠地压在墙上，同时双手扭在背后绑紧。“很高兴我们终于达成了共识。现在，请坐下，呆好，保持安静。”Tim 把疯帽匠推到地上做好，然后转身解救被绑住的女人。她有些受惊，睁大眼睛看着他。Tim 举起双手让她看清楚，以免再吓到她，说：“我只是要给你松绑，可以吗？” 

她点点头，不过 Tim 不能确定她是不是惊吓过度，到底有没有听进去他的话。他快速地取出堵着她嘴的口塞，利落地解开绑在她身上的绳索，然后他往后退了一两尺的距离，给她留出足够的空间。她立刻站起来，小声说了句谢谢，然后就跑出了旧帽店。Tim 有些想敲昏疯帽匠，不过他实际上没有理由这么做。所以他只是呼叫了警察然后就离开。 

Tim 在往下东区的路上通讯器突然有了动静。他立刻停在原本打算跳下的房顶上，然后抬起一只手碰了碰耳朵里的通讯器，说：“红罗宾回复。” 

“杀人鳄已被收押。我接下来追捕泥脸【注 2】。报告状态。”蝙蝠侠低沉粗暴的声音在耳边响起。蝙蝠侠的老习惯，Tim 这时才发现自己远比自以为得更想念这个声音。 

Tim 对自己凄然一笑，不过他冷静地回复，说：“毒藤女和小丑已被收押，警察正在前往逮捕疯帽匠的路上。” 

他本以为 Bruce 会什么都不说就切断通讯，所以他听见耳机里传来一句“干得好”的时候，几乎从房顶上摔下去。 

Tim 太惊讶了，所以他没法保持一贯的口气，几乎是紧张地挤出一句“谢谢”。 

另一边的蝙蝠侠却好心地什么都没有说，然后直接下达了下一步的命令。“接下来的我会处理。你返回 HQ。” 

如果面对的是 Tim 自己的蝙蝠侠，他大概就会抗议说他没有理由这么早就返回……不会在 Bruce 需要对付泥脸的时候返回。然而，他怀疑自己的据理力争对这个蝙蝠侠能有多大用处，毕竟这位应该很习惯面对一个十三岁大的 Dick Grayson，Dick 遇到 Tim 今晚这样的情况的话大概会经常兴奋异常。“明白。需要后援时请立刻呼叫。”Tim 切断了通讯，然后忍不住咧开嘴笑起来。尽管今晚发生了这么多疯狂事儿，但今晚对他而言的确是非常棒的一夜。 

Tim 回到队伍的总部之后，一心只想冲个澡然后趁着队伍还没完成任务回来好好地享受自己的小时光。不过电子合成的声音叫出他的代号和编号，声音还未落地，他就被 M’gann 和罗宾两个人热情的拥抱给撞倒在地。“哇噢，我错过了什么？” 

M’gann 先放开他，往后退了一两步，说：“我们还以为你消失了呢……以为你没说再见就回去了。” 

罗宾又多抱了他一会儿才松手，不过不像 M’gann，他一步都没离开他，说：“你去哪里了？” 

Tim 不太确定 Dick 会怎么理解他去了 Gotham 这件事。他希望他们不会在整个队伍面前陷入僵持的境地。毕竟，牵扯到超能者的情况下，这种争端往往不会平静收场。“Arkham 发生了越狱事件。蝙蝠侠去追捕杀人鳄，同时他需要人手帮助收押一些比较棘手的逃犯，所以他让我过去帮忙。”这是 Tim 能想到的最圆滑的表达方式了，但他依然准备好面对最糟糕的反应。 

罗宾停下来盯着他，说：“哇噢，他那么信任你，让你自己追捕其他 Arkham 逃犯？真酷啊。你都搞定了谁？” 

Tim 微微地松了口气，Dick 似乎对任务更感兴趣，没有表现出可能的不安全感。然后 Tim 露出一点儿细微得几乎察觉不到的笑意，说：“毒藤女、小丑和疯帽匠。蝙蝠侠依然在追捕泥脸和几个小人物。” 

Dick 看起来下一秒就要忍不住兴奋地跳起来，然后他把 Tim 拖到沙发边，说：“嗷，你一定要给我们说说。” 

Tim 抬头看了一眼，发现突然之间整个队伍都围到沙发边，一脸好奇地看着他。Kaldur 示意他快点儿开始说：“一定会是非常有趣的故事，我们也可以从你的策略中学习到经验。” 

Tim 不觉得他们能学到什么经验，毕竟他不是有计划有谋略地找到了小丑和疯帽匠，他可以说就是瞎猫撞上死耗子。老天啊，这纯粹就是运气好而已，他肯定他们希望听到的故事应该包含的不止是反应快拳头狠，他们更想听到的应该是战斗之外还加入深谋大略。他耸了耸肩，尽可能表现得无聊地说：“真的没什么好说的。考虑到各种因素，任务进行得都相当顺利。”而且，他们都不需要知道他找到了他那个时常企图谋杀他的哥哥的幼年版本。 

闪电小子坐在 Tim 面前的地板上，显然不肯接受这就是 Tim 愿意告诉他们的一切的这个现实。他不停地踢 Tim 的脚，催促他再多说一点儿：“不可能。说啦，兄弟。你一定得老老实实全告诉我们。老天爷啊，你可是跟毒藤女打了一场。至少那一段一定会有点儿意思。” 

Wally 非常意有所指地抖了抖眉毛，Tim 无奈地摇头，说：“那倒算不上。我只不过是给了她选择的机会，让她平静地离开公园。她没这么选。考虑到各种因素，战斗结束得非常迅速。” 

超级小子皱起眉头，毫无疑问不明白为什么 Tim 会这么决定。“你给了她机会让她离开？为什么？” 

Tim 叹了口气。他没想到他们会不明白这个问题。也许听他回顾今晚的任务，他们真的能学习到什么，至少超级小子能学点儿东西。“因为她值得这么一个离开的机会。”看见其他人投来的难以置信的目光，Tim 叹气说：“你们看，毒藤女依然是个罪犯，别误会我，但她最最关心的是她的植物的生存状况，这就意味着只要你让她有理由相信你真的会让她的‘宝贝’们好发无损，她其实是可以讲道理的。” 

M’gann 飘到 Tim 另一边的空位置上坐下，说：“如果是这样的话，那么她为什么还会攻击你呢？” 

Tim 耸耸肩，调整自己在沙发上的位置，坐得更舒服一些。看起来他短时间内是甭想从这儿脱身了。他可是真的很遗憾不能去洗澡，不过等他们聊完了他立刻就可以去冲澡了。“我推测是因为我是新来的。我自己世界里的毒藤女清楚，如果我告诉她只要她的植物不伤人，它们就也不会受伤，那么我一定是认真的。这个毒藤女还没机会信任我这样的人。” 

罗宾在沙发上转过身，完全面对 Tim，说：“那么，你其实是想说我们对付毒藤女的时候，蝙蝠侠不应该用火焰喷射器大肆放火了？” 

Tim 摇摇头。他真希望自己滞留在这里期间能够彻底避开这个“你经常反对蝙蝠侠吗”的话题，不过他很清楚这种事情还是不要抱希望比较好。“具体情况具体对待。这要取决于毒藤女的目的是什么，她威胁到多少人的安全，以及她打算伤害多少人，有时候就应该蛇打七寸，拣她最疼的地方下手。” 

Dick 思考了一会儿，然后点点头，说：“有道理。” 

“我猜测你遭遇疯帽匠的情况应该有些许不同。” 

Tim 忍不住对 Kaldur 露出笑容。显然他在努力把话题拉回正题上，Tim 忍不住想大笑。他很清楚身边都是一群爱跑题的家伙是什么感觉。他偏了偏投，然后露出懊恼的情绪，说：“是的，我得说差不多就是这样。我知道应该去哪儿找毒藤女。毕竟她的去向很明显。Gotham 城里热爱植物的人能去的地方只有那么几个。但我直到撞上疯帽匠之前都不知道自己其实会遇上他。” 

Tim 把整个过程告诉他们，老实说他有点儿惊讶，因为他们并没有嘲笑他撞上这个罪犯。不过 M’gann 举起一只手打断他，让他有点儿没想到。“等等，我不太明白。如果他已经有了 Alice，那么为什么他还需要钱？” 

“他用来控制人的化学药品非常昂贵，而且我感觉那位女士并没有完全被疯帽匠的能力控制。不管我了，你们怎么样？跟我说说你们的任务？” 

“任务很顺利。每个人的表现都非常出色。”Kaldur 第一个回答说，他对每个队员和整支队伍露出骄傲的微笑。 

Wally 一如既往地灿烂大笑着拍了拍 Tim 的腿，说：“你应该去看看我带回来了什么战利品，可棒了。” 

Tim 提醒自己还应该跟黑金丝雀谈一谈 Wally 对战利品的痴迷。这种痴迷有点儿太“连环杀手”感觉，让 Tim 有点儿不舒服，不过，话说回来 Bruce 在蝙蝠洞里有一整片区域用来收藏战利品，所以他估计自己在这个话题上其实没有多少发言权。不过他最好还是留心一下 Wally。如果从他的饮食习惯判断的话，这个孩子绝对需要学习一些礼仪。 

接下来罗宾兴奋地说：“的确好玩儿极了。本来只是个侦查任务，不过接着那帮家伙挑起事端，我们在一起合作得特别棒。” 

Tim 不禁高兴地笑起来。这支队伍终于开始像一个真正的团队一样合作行动真是太好了。“我真高兴听到这个消息。” 

甚至超级小子说话的时候看起来都心情愉快：“我甚至没有不小心毁掉任何东西。” 

Tim 忍不住笑出声，说：“那可真是进步。”然后他对 M’gann 说，“任务怎么样你什么都没说。发生了什么吗？” 

M’gann 摇摇头，说：“不，没发生什么，任务进行得很顺利。” 

Wally 碰了碰她的腿，说：“别那么谦虚，你表现得棒极了。她可是一个人搞定了五个帮派成员，真是太惊人了。” 

M’gann 笑起来，说：“也没那么特别啦。” 

超级小子摇摇头，说：“我觉得很酷。” 

M’gann 微微红了脸，偏着头说：“谢谢。” 

Tim 觉得现在正是逃脱的好时机。他突然站起来，舒展了一下身体，说：“那么我要去冲个澡，然后去睡觉了。祝你们大家都好梦。” 

不过他没来得及走开就被罗宾抓住了斗篷。“我们其实打算一起看电影，你洗完澡愿意来跟我们一起看吗？” 

Tim 停了下来，看了一圈周围真诚的希望的表情。他其实也没有那么累，而且他也不习惯这么早就上床睡觉。他没什么理由拒绝他们，也没法对着这些狗狗眼说不。Tim 歪了歪头，小声说：“当然好了。” 

他走出门，走向自己的房间和等待已久的热水澡，孩子们异口同声的“太棒啦！”从身后传来。 

**本章完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注 1】Mad Hatter  
> 【注 2】Clayface


	10. 第十章

Tim 又一次坐在图书馆里，面前摆着三本摊开的书，各自翻到不同的页，不过他一本都没有看进去。一个多星期前 Jason 送给他的小兵人坐在他的笔记本上，他盯着兵人发呆，手里摆弄着通讯器。他给 Jason 的通讯器连一声都没有响过。Tim 不知道究竟是 Jason 没有遇到任何麻烦，还是因为 Jason 随手就把通讯器给丢了。Tim 真心觉得那孩子很可能会这么做。

Tim 暗自叹了口气，然后把那个塑料小人儿塞回他随身携带的万能腰带的口袋里，考虑着要不要去确认一下那个孩子的情况。实际上如果他想去，他完全可以去。从帮忙追捕 Arkham 逃犯那晚起，Tim 就可以来去自如了。不过他并没有用过这项特权。没有什么理由。毕竟，在这个世界里他没有什么地方好去，也没有什么事情好做。他觉得自己还是把时间花在寻找回家的方法上比较好。Tim 还没决定好，如果他找到了回去的办法，那么他应该把 Jason 托付给谁。不过这个问题可以先放一放。现在，他得收拾好东西去见队伍了，他们还有训练。训练也是他需要用心思花精力的事情，Tim 很庆幸。 

Tim 走进训练室，发现所有的队员都已经准备就绪。他看了一眼 Kaldur，Kaldur 似乎让所有人都聚集到他身边。Tim 不清楚他们在讨论什么，不过他还是很欣慰，Kaldur 现在能够对自己身为领队的角色泰然处之了。他并不着急着立刻就开始本次训练。毕竟，今天所有人都没有其他计划，而 Tim 跟他们训练的时间越长，他一个人呆在图书馆里痴迷地寻找回家的方法的时间就少一些。 

不过没过多久 Kaldur 就发现他，对靠在门框上的他说：“你应该出声打断我们。我们只是在讨论今晚要看哪部电影，然后要怎么才能说服你跟我们一起看。” 

Tim 不禁对 Kaldur 的诚实微笑起来，不过其他人看起来都有点儿不高兴。“我今晚也没有什么安排，所以只要你们不让 Wally 选电影，我就加入。” 

所有人都欣然同意，只有 Wally 被他的条件大大地冒犯了，他说：“嘿，我选电影的品味怎么了？” 

Tim 不动声色地看着他，说：“我只能接受看这么多遍《 _Spaceballs_ 》【注 1】。” 

Wally 任性地把手臂抱在胸前，说：“《 _Spaceballs_ 》很棒好不好。” 

Tim 点头说：“没错，但只有头二十遍很棒。” 

罗宾坐在地板上抬头对 Tim 灿烂地笑起来，Tim 已经有很长时间不再把他同自己的 Dick Grayson 类比，Tim 不知道是不是同这也有关系。“没关系。反正今天轮到超级小子选。” 

Wally 听了更生气了：“棒极了，我们今晚又得看自然纪录片了。” 

超级小子摇头，说：“不要，上一部里面我看到了猴子。我现在改看天文学纪录片了。” 

Wally 翻了个白眼，说：“哦，那真是太棒了。求求你告诉我，至少旁白是个有意思的人。” 

超级小子只是耸耸肩，看起来他不太明白 Wally 说“有意思的人”是什么意思。所以 Tim 觉得是时候接过这个话题，省得两个孩子最后打起来。“我倒是很喜欢纪录片。无论你挑哪一部我都很期待，超级小子，不过现在我们应该开始训练。” 

Robin 跳起来，兴奋地搓着手说：“好，今天你为我们准备了什么训练？”看起来他是真的非常兴奋，这让 Tim 很高兴，特别是对比之下，其他人都忍不住发出呻吟。 

Tim 不由得因为 Dick 的热情笑起来。这个孩子和他的大哥那么相似，同时也那么不同，Tim 经常不得不提醒自己，这次不是什么疯狂的年龄缩小咒语，另一方面他不也能不经大脑就脱口而出“你到底会不会长大？”因为这个 Dick Grayson 实际上已经十三岁了。“这样，我们接下来会继续进行团队建设训练，也就是说你们每个人都需要限制自己的某种能力。还有，你们中有些人最近在单独跟我训练不同的技能，而今天我希望看看你们用在团队中。” 

他们互相望了一会儿，不太确定应该怎么做。然后 M’gann 安抚地对大家微笑着说：“大伙儿，我们能做到的，我相信这次训练一定会很棒。” 

但其他人似乎一点儿也没被她的热情打动，不过他们也都没说什么，所以 Tim 就当作自己已经说服了他们。他拍拍手让队伍把注意力集中，说：“Kaldur，在今天的训练里，你只许用你的长棍……不许用其他的武器和魔法。”Kaldur 点点头，走去拿他用来练习的长棍。Tim 对着剩下的人说：“罗宾，你不许用右手臂，不许用投掷类的武器。Wally，从这一刻开始你的左腿不许参与任务。M’gann，你不许飞，也不能用任何形式的心电感应和变形能力。最后，超级小子，今天你跳的时候高度不许超过罗宾，而且你还要带着这个，”Tim 递给他一只鸡蛋，“握在左手里。”他转身对所有人说：“接下来你们要通过我之前设立起来的障碍。如果鸡蛋碎了或是任何人打破了我方才设定的限制规则，那么你们都需要回到最初，从头再来。直到你们所有人能够一起完成整个障碍，你们的训练才能结束。” 

超级小子紧张地低头盯着手里的鸡蛋，说：“你一定很讨厌我，是不是？” 

Tim 不太自然地拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“你会顺利通过的。我们之前的训练你都做得很好。” 

超级小子一点儿也没感觉到安慰，说：“我还会碾碎水果。” 

Tim 耸耸肩，说：“只有在你特别生气的时候。相信我，没关系的。” 

超级小子叹了口气，然后瞪着手心无辜地躺着的鸡蛋。他走到跑道起始点的时候，依然一脸阴沉地看着他。Kaldur 拿着长棍走回来，对 Tim 说：“你希望我们什么时候开始？” 

Tim 摇摇头，举起两只手往外推，说：“这是你的队伍。所以是你来指示他们应该什么时候开始，应该如何行动。我只是提建议。” 

Kaldur 紧张地扫了赛道一眼，然后转身面对队伍。Tim 必须得承认这次的训练项目其实是他的得意之作，特别是这个跑道的部分。他针对了每个队员设置了各种攻防障碍，他特别喜欢的是那些沙包，如果有人爬过障碍墙和轮胎屏障之后不注意，那么他肯定得被沙包袭击个出其不意。他们肯定没法轻松通过整个赛道，特别是如果他们不想办法合作度过难关的话。Tim 坐下来，看着 Kaldur 开始发布命令。他的战略其实很不错，如果每个人都能切实地按照他的指示去做，那么他们至少能通过三分之一，之后的路程 Kaldur 就必须改变计划了。 

不过 Tim 不认为他们第一次就能进展到那里，特别是 Dick 穿过一根悬空的横木之前忘记先示意 M’gann，结果两个人撞在了一起。他们两个狠狠地摔在了垫子上，不过两个人都没有违反规则，所以 Tim 什么都没说，只是看着两个人努力想办法回到横木上去。横木对于 M’gann 而言太高了，她跳不上去。而 Dick 很轻松就能一个空翻跳上去，但不用上他的胳膊他就没办法把 M’gann 拉上去。Tim 差一点儿就要出声提醒 Dick 这时候可以同队友们商量沟通解决，不过 Kaldur 抢先说了。Tim 看见他们已经开始提醒彼此相互沟通的作用，真的是高兴得无法形容。 

Kaldur 让超级小子去帮 M’gann，这样罗宾就可以自己空翻跳上横木，然后去到 Wally 那边，超级小子之前正要帮助他通过悬挂在一池水上方的网绳桥。这一段也是 Tim 非常得意的设计……主要是因为他花了很长时间才把这段障碍设置好。毕竟把网子割开不同大小和距离的缺口其实挺沉闷的。他正考虑要不要向罗宾和 Wally 提醒一下那些缺口的存在，不过他发现自己已经迟了一小步，Wally 的左腿已经从一个缺口中陷了下去，然后就在他努力挣扎想要把腿从缺口中拉出来的时候，网子扭成一团，他跟 Dick 两个人双双掉进下面的水里。 

他们两个立刻就站起来，但他们已经湿透了，水像小溪一样往下流。然后他们瞪着 Tim，说：“你竟然在水里加了亮片？”Wally 的脸气得发红，Dick 在一边偷笑。 

Tim 只不过耸耸肩，说：“我觉得这样能刺激你们，让你们集中注意。” 

Wally 喷出口气，然后为了不打破规则，用右脚跳着说：“我打赌你一定是个虐待狂。” 

Tim 甜甜地笑起来，不过似乎反而让 Wally 更加生气了。“我不过是竭尽所能而已。现在，我建议你们两个想个办法回到网上去，同时不能用到你们的腿或者胳膊。” 

两个大男孩呻吟起来，四处张望着寻找最简单的上去的方法。罗宾转了几个身，然后回头不开心地瞪了 Tim 一眼，说：“老实跟你说，你说你希望我们进行团队建设的时候，我真是没想到会出现这么需要我……投入其中的事情。” 

Tim 对他露出邪恶的坏笑，说：“抱歉，小罗，但我被教导的是要随时准备好面对意外，要绕过所有的限制完成任务。” 

Dick 对他笑了笑，然后朝着拴着网的最近的那根杆子跑过去，他跳起来，挥动一只胳膊勾住杆子猛然转向网子的方向。他跳到网子的下面，用左手紧紧扣住网子的反面，然后他前后摆动双腿，积攒足够势能后他用力往前荡，翻身爬上网子的正面，终于，他回到了网子上。Dick 爬到 Wally 站的地点的上方，低头看着他，说：“你能跳到那根杆子那边，然后自己从杆子那边荡到网子这边吗？从那边我也许能把你弄上来。” 

Wally 扫了一眼 Dick 说的那根杆子，然后回头看着 Dick，说：“你是在开玩笑的吧？我是跑得快……不是举得重。我上半身可没有那种力量，我也没有那个能耐能用两只腿勾住。” 

Dick 不高兴地哼了一声。“那么也许你应该找红罗宾训练一下。” 

Tim 忍不住发出一声短促的笑声，Wally 转过身狠狠地瞪着他，说：“你在那边看戏看得真高兴啊。” 

Tim 耸耸肩，说：“我能说什么？的确很有意思。”他没管 Wally 接下来是怎么样的反应，而是查看其他人目前的进展。超级小子、M’gann 和 Kaldur 面对那些长短不齐的绳索似乎做得不错。Kaldur 背着超级小子，因为超级小子手里握着鸡蛋，没法自己从一根绳索荡到另一根绳索上去。现在看起来他们的进度非常不错。至少，在 M’gann 手滑之前他们的进展都很好。M’gann 忍不住发出一声尖叫，超级小子反射性地攥紧了手，结果就捏碎了鸡蛋，溅了他自己和 Kaldur 一身鸡蛋液。而 M’gann 没想太多就在半空中悬浮起来，救了自己也打破了规则。Tim 响亮地吹了一声口哨，让所有人注意。“超级小子捏碎了鸡蛋，M’gann 违反了不许飞的规则。所有人都回到赛道开头去。” 

五个人同时发出响亮的呻吟声，然后从房间的另一边回到开头。Tim 递给 Kaldur 和超级小子毛巾，让他们把自己擦一擦，然后又递给超级小子一个鸡蛋。Tim 预计这次训练过程中会损失很多鸡蛋，于是他带了好几打鸡蛋来。他现在只希望这些鸡蛋够用。超级小子小心翼翼地握着鸡蛋，紧张兮兮地盯着看，仿佛只要他稍微用力碰一碰，鸡蛋就会爆炸似的。Tim 拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“M’gann 尖叫吓到你之前，你已经做得非常好了。” 

“呃，我猜是吧，”超级小子依然目不转睛地盯着鸡蛋，仿佛这个小东西能毁了他一生。 

Tim 对他同情地笑了笑，然后示意 Kaldur 对队伍发布指令。Kaldur 端起肩膀，深深吸了一口气，然后示意每个队员，说：“罗宾和闪电小子，离网远一点，你们两个都有一只肢体不能用，所以你们要通过的时候难免会让另一个人掉下去。M’gann，记住掉下去的时候摔下去就好。” 

M’gann 点点头，活动了一下肩膀，说：“是的，刚才很抱歉。” 

Kaldur 扶着她的肩膀，握了一下然后才松手，说：“没关系。我知道你只是本能反应，不过下次尽力。” 

她微微露出一点儿羞涩的笑容，说：“我会的，我保证。” 

Kaldur 接下来对超级小子说：“你刚才做得很好，不过记住，无论发生什么都要保证蛋的安全。” 

超级小子不高兴地哼了一声，说：“说得简单。” 

Kaldur 回头看了一眼 Tim，Tim 这时已经回到门边靠在门框上，然后他发出信号，示意所有人开始行动。这次他们甚至没有进行到第三个障碍，Wally 忘记了自己需要遵守的规则，使用了两条腿。Tim 把队员们叫回到跑道开头，然后回到门边站好。他很清楚这次训练花费的时间不会很短，他做好心理准备这支队伍还要再搞砸四五次之后才会有真正的进展。毕竟，他们到现在还没遇到那些需要们躲避或者防御的障碍，那些障碍要到赛道快结束才能遇到。不过考虑到他给他们加上的那么多限制条件，他们已经做得非常出色了。 

Kaldur 的长棍折叠起来，收在绑在腿上的皮套里。在第三次尝试过程中，Kaldur 错过了使用长棍的机会，他本来可以用长棍堵住抢上前的罗宾，罗宾在横木上太积极，结果撞上了超级小子，害得他又打破了鸡蛋。Tim 再次吹响口哨，把所有人召唤回跑道开头。他们准备好再次出发，这时 Tim 能看出来这次训练已经开始折磨所有人的神经，不过他清楚这种坏心眼是必须的，所以他交给超级小子新的鸡蛋，没有搭理所有人的牢骚。 

这一次由 M’gann 负责帮助 Wally 穿过那些他没办法自己跳过去的障碍，似乎这样的组合很不错。M’gann 没有超级小子或是 Kaldur 那种力量能把 Wally 背起来，不过 Wally 是个神速者，他其实也没有那么重，所以他可以靠在 M’gann 身上，又不会给两个人的行动造成太大障碍。不过 Dick 似乎一直记不住并不是所有人都在马戏团里长大，因为其他队员是真的没办法在半空中转身落到一个高得不可思议的目标上。他总是让至少一个队友陷入困境，Tim 相信这个问题最终会导致他们这次的失败。 

没过多久 Tim 的猜测就被现实证实了。实际上，第三次 Dick 跳过障碍，以为跟在他身后的那个人也能轻松地像他一样跳过，结果是 Kaldur 困在沙包障碍的中央。Kaldur 被一个沙包击中了，从原本站着的轮胎上掉下来，Kaldur 毫不犹豫地抽出自己的长棍以免自己直接摔到地板上，老实说 Tim 真的非常赞叹他的反应。但这一瞬间太过短暂，又一个沙包击中他的长棍，Kaldur 立刻用自己的御水术【注 2】接住自己。Tim 又一次吹响口哨，所有人不得不再次回到开始处。 

Kaldur 垂头丧气地看着队友，说：“我道歉。我完全是本能反应。” 

M’gann 用胳膊肘碰了碰他，说：“人之常情。” 

罗宾乖顺地揉了揉自己后脑勺，说：“实际上我觉得这一轮是我的错。我总是会想不起你们不能像我一个空翻跳过障碍。” 

Dick 能认识到自己的错误，让 Tim 忍不住笑起来。他们已经在进步了，无论他们自己是否意识到。他正准备告诉他们的时候，他的通讯器突然响了起来。听到那小小的不熟悉的蜂鸣声，所有人都循着声音看过来，但 Tim 只是举起手，示意他们原地待命。“这里是红罗宾。” 

另一端传来的声音非常年轻，也非常犹疑。“呃，你说过如果发生了麻烦事就呼叫你，我不知道你能不能帮我，但……你说了让我呼叫你，所以我就叫了。” 

Tim 非常非常震惊 Jason 竟然会联络他，不过他回答时依然语调平稳，说：“你在哪里？” 

Jason 停顿了一会儿，Tim 差一点儿就要更强硬地要求他回答时，孩子终于尖声回答道：“在家……我在家。” 

Tim 简直如释重负地想叹气，但他只是在心里开始检查自己的装备。他非常庆幸自己在训练队伍的时候总是穿上全套制服。“我马上就到。”他切断通许，然后看向其他人，说：“有人需要我过去一趟。”Tim 没有停下来回答其他人的问题，立刻就跑向 Zeta 通道。他现在只希望 Jason 还没有惹上什么了不得的麻烦。 

**本章完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】Spaceballs 《太空炮弹》  
> 【注2】hydrokinesis 译员表示不知道这个有没有组译过，就是指海少侠操纵水流的能力。类似小超的TTK。


	11. 第十一章

他飞跑着越过屋顶，尽快赶向 Jason。这一次，Tim 希望自己当时问清楚了具体情况。他痛恨这么一头扎进未知之中，但他也不希望让队伍发觉。毕竟，Tim 真的不觉得带着一群超能者还有罗宾驾临 Jason 家破旧的小公寓会是个好主意。大部分孩子能见到这么多少年英雄可能会开心得像提前过圣诞节，但 Tim 相当确定 Jason 不是这样的孩子。他终于来到一个星期前他送 Jason 回去的那栋公寓楼前，先是在周围查看了一番，然后才顺着公寓外墙爬到了正确的窗户边。Tim 小心地藏匿好自己的身影，然后透过没有拉窗帘的窗户观察昏暗的公寓内部。看起来并没有发生什么事情，Tim 并不想吓到 Jason，所以他轻轻地在窗框上敲了三下。

然后他听见房间里传来响动，接着 Jason 的小脸出现在他眼前，惊愕地盯着他。他示意男孩把窗户打开，Jason 几乎立刻就照做了。窗户打开之后，Jason 就挪到一边，让他进来。他说：“上帝啊，你真吓人。谁会走窗户啊，你个疯子？”Tim 从窗户爬进房间后，Jason 就忙着把窗户关上，接着用顶端小小的黑色窗户栓把窗户锁死。“而且……你竟然来了。” 

Jason 听起来是真心没有想到 Tim 会出现，他的这个反应说明了很多东西，远远超过了 Tim 的预期。“进入任何建筑，窗户都是最佳入口。就连蝙蝠侠都这么认为。然后我当然来了。我说过我会为你而来，不是吗？” 

Jason 摇摇头，似乎并不相信自己眼前真的出现了这个人。“是，但人们总是说那样的屁话。实际啥不都是。” 

Tim 叹了口气，十分遗憾自己带着头罩，没有办法伸手揉头发。“首先，你这个年纪的小孩子不应该说那种话，其次，是‘实际什么都不是’。” 

Jason 耸耸肩。“无所谓，我又不是让你来教训我、给我上语法课的，聪明鬼。”【注 1】 

Tim 严肃下来，当作没听见 Jason 的讽刺。“你为什么呼叫我，Jason？” 

Jason 还没来得及说话，窗户突然碎裂开，有个人直接撞碎了窗户闯进来，玻璃四溅发出巨响。Tim 立刻扑在 Jason 身上，用斗篷把两个人都挡住，防止被玻璃碎片划伤。他还没来得及确认到底发生了什么，就听见一个熟悉的声音在教训他：“我不敢相信你竟然为了这个孩子就丢下我们。你到底是怎么遇到他的？你之前只离开过 HQ 一次。” 

Tim 站起来抖了抖斗篷，抬头就看见一个气鼓鼓的罗宾——他把 Jason 挡在身后——提醒自己一定要给 Dick 安排更多训练。显然，他们两个一定要好好谈一谈，为什么在了解清楚情况之前就一头扎进来是非常糟糕的做法。“我是不是应该问你，你怎么找到我的？” 

Dick 看起来得意洋洋地把手臂抱在胸前，Tim 感觉到身后的 Jason 紧张起来。“我们第一次对打之后，蝙蝠侠就让我在你的制服上安装了追踪器。我黑了追踪器，然后跟着你过来。” 

Tim 重重地叹了口气。他真的应该想到会发生这种事的。毕竟如果是他就会这么做。“果然，但你为什么要跟着我？” 

Dick 微微红了脸，突然变得温顺了许多。“我……我以为是 B 需要帮助，然后他呼叫你没呼叫我。”他的这番坦白让 Tim 心里十分不好受，他提醒自己这件事结束之后要立刻同 Dick 好好谈一谈。“但这依然不能解释这个孩子是谁，你们是怎么相遇的。” 

Tim 走到一边，让两个男孩面对面。“罗宾，这是 Jason。上周我从小丑手里救了他，现在他又需要我的帮助，所以我才来到这里。” 

Dick 显然是在面具后瞪大眼睛，他突然看起来感觉有点儿尴尬了。“呃，你好，抱歉我打碎了你的窗户，不过无论发生了什么，我们都非常乐意帮助你。” 

Tim 正要反对，不过他的确是没有办法把 Dick 打发走，尤其是在 Dick 现在正担心着 Bruce 会替换掉他的时候，而且 Tim 考虑，有个后援也许是件好事。另一方面，Jason 似乎一点儿也没被罗宾打动，只是狠狠瞪着他。“是，没错，就好像你真的能帮忙似的。” 

Tim 赶紧在两个男孩吵起来之前介入。他在 Jason 面前蹲下，抓住他的肩膀。“嘿，我答应我会竭尽所能地帮助你，但你得告诉我发生了什么，好吗？”Jason 依然只是怀疑地盯着他看，所以 Tim 从万能腰带上的一个口袋里摸出那个玩具兵人。“我答应我会保护你的安全，就像我保证过会保证他安全。明白了吗？”Tim 把那个小兵人塞回到腰带里，等待 Jason 的回答。 

Jason 点点头，然后咬住了嘴唇。他看起来不安极了，这让 Tim 也跟着紧张起来。如果男孩卷入了什么不得了的事情里，他可能得呼叫队伍其他人，甚至是蝙蝠侠本人。Jason 重重地叹气，然后端起肩膀。他说：“是……是我妈妈。她已经不见一个星期了。我去过她经常去的地方，也在其他女孩子中间打听过，但没有人见到过她。我甚至去了诊所，但她也有一个月没有去过那里了。我不知道还能去哪里找她，这不像她。没错，她以前也有过几天不见人影的情况，但从没有这么久过，所以……所以你得找到她。” 

Tim 还什么都没来得及说，Dick 就用胳膊紧紧地圈住了 Jason，给了他一个骨头都似乎咔咔响的拥抱。“别担心。我们会找到她的。我保证。”他顿了一会儿然后继续说：“我还会把你的窗户修好。” 

Jason 瞬间在 Dick 怀抱里僵住了——不过 Dick 似乎完全没有注意到——然后他呆呆地点点头。Tim 站起来，立刻开始检查公寓的情况。“最有一次有人见到你母亲是在什么时候，在哪里？” 

Jason 眨了眨眼，然后努力想把自己从 Dick 的拥抱里扒出来，不过没成功。他说：“呃，Gale 说她上周五的时候看见她走进第七大街的便利店，但从那之后就没人见过她了。” 

Tim 哼了一声，同时脑袋忙着把自己站在卧室中央能看到的一切都分类整理，然后他示意 Dick 放开 Jason。这个房间里只有地板上丢着一张床垫，上面皱巴巴地铺着床单，角落地堆着一堆杂拼花布的毯子，旁边抵着墙堆着一大摞衣服。这些衣服——从 Tim 看到的这些——大部分都是 Jason 的，不过衣服堆里还混着几样他母亲的东西。墙壁光秃秃的，只有已经开始剥落的墙纸点缀着房间。“那么你最后一次见到她是在什么时候？” 

Dick 终于松手之后，Jason 简直可以说是如释重负，这让 Tim 有点儿忍俊不禁，不过他得把注意力集中到手头的任务上来。“星期五早晨，她要出去弄包香烟。” 

Tim 低头扫了一眼 Jason，并没有多事去问为什么 Jason 没有早一点呼叫他。Jason 已经习惯了母亲不在身边。这从公寓的状况来看非常明显，而且 Jason 如此能够自己照料自己也是证据。“你介意我稍微四处看看吗？我只是努力描绘她最后的行动。” 

Jason 摇摇头，示意他可以查看。Tim 首先来到浴室，他留心那一堆各种各样的药品，有满的也有已经空了的，然后查看药品的过期时间。他认出了大部分瓶子上的药品名称，然后记下之后去查询那些他没认出的药。在药品柜柜门上挂着一面已经破损了的镜子，上面沾染着一些血迹，说明有人曾用拳头砸碎了镜子。在淋浴间里只有一瓶普通的洗发水，以及配套的护发素，肥皂已经快要用完了，浴帘架子上挂着一条毛巾。浴帘本身看起来也显然早已经过了状态最好的时候。浴室里只有一扇窗户，窗户太脏也太小，任何人都不可能从这里进出。 

然后 Tim 检查了厨房，查看了橱柜里的东西，默默计算 Jason 还剩下多少食物。没有多少了。他差不多只剩下一条花生黄油、几块放了很久的饼干，还有一些已经过期了的罐头。厨房是唯一相对干净的房间，说明这个家里没有人真的在厨房做饭，老实说这并不在意料之外。如果正如这些证据所显示的，Jason 经常被一个人留在家里，那么 Tim 怀疑男孩根本不会浪费时间尝试自己做饭吃，反正他可以只吃一些简单的东西，像是花生黄油和果冻。而且，Tim 很怀疑他是不是没有足够的食物，除了那些也没什么吃的了。 

Tim 回到卧室里，Dick 和 Jason 两个人坐在地板上破破烂烂的旧床垫上，小声地说着话。他清了清嗓子，让两个男孩注意到自己，两个孩子都睁大眼睛抬头看着他。“Jason，我需要你写下来所有你去找过你妈妈的地点，以及所有对她重要的地点。我需要知道，如果她需要暂时低调行事会去哪里，以及任何类似的地方。”他等到 Jason 点点头，然后递给他纸和笔。他等待 Jason 写完那张单子，等 Jason 把纸和笔还给他之后，Tim 看着他的眼睛，说：“现在，我想知道，在我们找到你妈妈之前，你有什么朋友或者邻居家可以去的吗？” 

Jason 气愤地把手臂抱在胸前。“我能照顾我自己。” 

Tim 特别亲切可人地对他微笑，说：“我知道，相信我。但把你一个人留在这里我过意不去，毕竟你看，窗户还破了。” 

Jason 喷出一口气，显然是不太满意他的这个要求。“我没有理由给我的朋友添麻烦。” 

Tim 摇摇头叹了口气，不过他还没来得及反对，Dick 就插嘴，说：“如果他们真的是你的朋友，那么他们就不会觉得你给他们添麻烦。” 

Tim 藏不住自己唇边的微笑，因为这太 Dick 作风了。Dick 当然永远都知道应该说什么……无论他有多大，也无论他们身处哪个宇宙。“罗宾说得没错，对吧？那么，你有没有人可以呆在一起或者……？” 

Dick 听到这里突然跳起来。“或者我们可以带他回 HQ。我打赌他一定喜欢跟队伍呆在一起。” 

Tim 揉了揉后脑勺，琢磨着怎么才能恰到好处地否定 Dick 的提议，但 Jason 先他一步。他说：“我为什么会想跟你的朋友们混在一起？他们很可能跟你一样是怪人。” 

Dick 似乎完全不明白这有什么问题，只是微笑着说：“才不呢，他们比我更怪。” 

Tim 忍不住对着两个男孩摇摇头。“Jason 不能跟我们一起回 HQ。HQ 是秘密基地，记得吗？”Dick 似乎瞬间泄气了，不过 Tim 继续说：“不过我相信你有个朋友会想要跟一个差不多年纪的男孩一起玩，是不是罗宾？” 

Dick 在面具下皱起眉头，不过很快他就反应过来这话到底是什么意思。“哦，是的，没错。我有个朋友，他一定会乐意跟你一起玩，Jay。如果你愿意的话。” 

Tim 不知道为什么他听见 Dick 已经开始用昵称来称呼 Jason 会觉得惊讶，不过他也的确有点儿没想到。Jason 只是充满怀疑地盯着 Dick，似乎对那个昵称完全无动于衷。“你的怪人朋友？” 

Dick 摇摇头。“不是，考虑到各种方面，他其实还蛮普通的。” 

Jason 听到这句话眯起眼睛：“考虑到什么方面？” 

Dick 笑起来，拍了拍 Jason 的后背。“好吧，他在马戏团里长大，所以他是有点儿奇怪，不过不是那种坏的奇怪。” 

Jason 摇摇头，又把手臂抱在胸前，说：“不要，我情愿呆在这里。” 

Tim 深深吸了一口气，然后慢慢地吐出来。他说：“这样可不行，而且，既然你说不出有什么人你可以去他那里暂住，看起来罗宾的朋友是唯一的选择了。” 

Jason 叹了口气，在地板上磨蹭了一会儿鞋底，终于做出了决定。“走廊那一头的 Miller 太太可以看着我。她之前就这么提议过，但我可以照顾好我自己。” 

Tim 对着 Jason 翻了个白眼，尽管男孩完全看不见。这孩子反复强调自己能够照顾好自己正是 Tim 希望给他找个栖身之地的另一个理由。“好吧，怎么样，我们一起去看看 Miller 太太在不在家？” 

Jason 走出公寓，顺着走廊往外走，一路上都在不停抱怨，不过 Tim 敲上 Jason 指出来说是 Miller 太太家的那扇门，孩子立刻就闭上了嘴。稍稍等了一会儿之后，那扇微微变形染着污迹的木门吱呀地打开，门后出现一位身材短小微微驼背的白发女士。她手里拄着一根弯曲的木质手杖，抬头对 Jason 露出疲惫的微笑。“Jason，我的孩子，你最近还好吗？没给自己惹什么麻烦吧，有没有？” 

Jason 对她微微咧嘴笑道：“你好，Miller 太太。我很好，跟平时差不多。” 

Tim 没等老太太和男孩再多聊几句家常，他清了清嗓子，对老太太腼腆地微笑起来，尽力不希望老太太突然发现自家门口站着两个义警，吓着她——其中一个义警甚至不来自这个地球。“你好，Miller 太太。我想知道您能不能照看 Jason 几天。家里现在只有他一个人，我觉得把他一个人留在公寓里不太好，公寓的窗户破了。” 

老太太努力仰头看清 Tim 的脸，Tim 非常惊讶，因为老太太似乎一点儿都不在意他穿着全套的制服。这让 Tim 忍不住开始怀疑她的视力情况，或是怀疑她早已经习惯了在 Gotham 的这个城区看见各种斗篷。她点点头，然后重新抬头看着 Jason，说：“窗户究竟是怎么破的啊？” 

Dick 稍稍向前走了一点儿，尴尬地红了脸。“呃，夫人，那都是我的错。我跟着我朋友过来的时候有点儿热心过头了，不过不用担心。我会修好的。” 

Miller 太太重重地点头。“你最好给修好，年轻人。”她突然又把注意力转回到面前的男孩身上，说：“现在进来吧，Jason。我刚刚烤好了一些饼干，你跟你的朋友正好可以帮我吃掉。” 

Tim 礼貌地对老太太微笑着说：“罗宾和我现在应该离开了，不过谢谢您的邀请。” 

她驼着背，在肩膀允许的范围内耸了耸肩，说：“随便你们。进来吧，Jason。跟你的朋友们说再见。我知道你会吃我烤的饼干的。你一直喜欢吃。” 

Jason 摇摇头，然后前后摆了摆手，说：“他们不是我的朋友。” 

Dick 喷了口气，在 Jason 的肩膀上捶了一拳。“我们当然是你的朋友了。现在去吃饼干吧，我们要去找你妈妈了。” 

Jason 钻进公寓里，对他们两个人挥了挥手，然后关上了门。Tim 回到 Jason 的公寓里，最后查看了一眼，然后他看向 Dick，笑起来。“那么，罗宾，你准备好飞了吗？”自己说出这句话，而不是听见别人对自己说这句话感觉有点儿奇怪，不过 Tim 一点儿也没让这种心情影响到自己的笑容。 

Dick 对他灿烂地笑起来，同时抓着自己的斗篷边缘，如同翅膀一般地撑开双臂，说：“你说呢，红罗宾。”他突然垂下胳膊，有些泄气地说：“不过我不知道应该怎么跟蝙蝠侠解释我打破了窗户。” 

Tim 偷偷地轻轻笑起来。“告诉他不过是职业病。”两个人都笑起来，同时从 Jason 家破掉的窗口跳了出去。 

**本章完。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注 1】Jason, “It don't mean squat.” Tim, “it doesn't mean squat.” 即 Tim 纠正 Jason 第三人称单数的错误。这个翻译就意会吧。


	12. 第 12 章

他们开始寻找Jason的母亲，第一站就是调查已知她最后出没的地方。这是标准调查流程，Tim相信不必对Dick说明他们此行前往何处。毕竟，他已经同蝙蝠侠合作多年，了解这些程序，Tim也无法想像在这个世界里，调查策略会有什么不同。至于Dick，他似乎只是无忧无虑地享受在屋顶间飞越穿行的快乐，Tim做不到像Bruce那样，狠下心让男孩端正态度，严肃对待任务。而且，他会等到调查工作正式开始之后再说，只是现在连Tim自己也不知道究竟会耗时多久。

Jason似乎已经自己走访了很多地方，他早已查看过他母亲常常出没的地点。不过，Tim有自信，能够让那些没有对Jason说明情况的人开口。毕竟，人们为了保护孩子，有很多事情不愿告诉他们，但会更情愿对像Tim这样的人说明。更不用说，在这片城区里行动时，身边带着一只罗宾鸟总是一大优势。Dick在Tim身边笑着翻腾飞过，这孩子的活力热情几乎让他忍不住摇头。倒不是说他不习惯Dick独特的幽默感，尽管他的确更习惯这样的笑声来自一个年龄大得多的Dick Grayson。他对Dick精神满满的劲头采取无视的态度——这是他的一贯策略——专注在手头的任务上，但他发觉想要实现有些困难。毕竟，他很久没有同其他人合作调查失踪案件了，比这更久的，是他没有跟精力旺盛如Dick这样的人相处的时间。

前往第七大道便利店的路上，Tim全程都在竭力避免自己不由自主地开始罗列Jason的母亲可能遭遇的各种情况。对于他的世界里的Catherine Todd，他了解不多，也全都来自蝙蝠电脑里存储的档案信息，但就他所知的这些，已经让他无法对这件失踪案的可能结果抱有太多希望。Tim此前还没考虑过这个问题，但突然之间他可能不得不面对这样的突发状况，Jason的母亲可能已经永远抛下了这个还太幼小的Jason Todd，甚至是更糟糕的可能……Tim并不确定自己应该怎么做。他不是第一次处理这种令人为难的案件，但的确是第一次遇到这样的案件牵涉这么多错综复杂的可能。

他们抵达便利店后，Tim示意Dick跟在自己身后。他没想到Dick竟然没有反抗就执行了。Tim习惯了面对一个处处同他作对的罗宾，他竟然忘记了比自己年轻的搭档会乖乖听从指示是这样的情景。感觉很新奇，但也正是因为这不是他熟悉的情况，反而让他紧张起来。他们等待着便利店里最后几名顾客离开，Tim强迫自己尽可能放松下来。没过多久，Tim就等到了行动的时机。他来到室外的保险盒边，挑开照明电路的保险。他喜欢这样，事情都非常简单，在他自己的哥谭市里，简单可不是常常遇到的幸运。他能感觉到Dick在身后不安分地动弹，把重心移到另外一只脚上，现在已经开始等不住了。Tim还是等待着店里唯一的一名员工出来，锁好门来查看保险盒。他再一次提醒自己，需要在训练中加强Dick的耐心。

那名店员重重地叹了口气，打开保险盒，这时Tim终于行动起来。他再次示意Dick跟在自己身后，一起跳下房顶，落在店员身后，故意发出响动，让她发觉他们。女店员转过身，显然是被他们的突然出现吓了一跳。Tim故意落在罗宾身边，保证店员能清楚地看到他。她眼神一变，显然是认出了罗宾，突然就放松了下来，罗宾对他人这样的影响，让Tim想微笑。他清了清嗓子，让她注意自己，结果她反而十倍地警惕起来。Tim举起双手表明自己并无恶意，说：“放轻松。我们只是要问你几个问题，Gale Hareston。”

尽管Tim很高兴他们一离开Jason的公寓，自己就在掌上电脑上调查了这家便利店和Gale的信息，但他还是希望能有时间多观察她一番。只是Tim的直觉告诉他，他们现在需要争分夺秒。他知道她的名字，这一点也没让她放下戒心，不过看起来她也不会马上爆发。所以Tim估计可以继续。“我们正在搜索一名女性，名叫Catherine Todd。”

还没等Tim继续，Gale就点点头，说：“是，我认识Catherine Todd。从上周五之后就没见过她。她儿子Jason几天前来过，问起她，我也是这么告诉他的。我没见过她。”

她的态度突然有些恶劣，这似乎是所有哥谭人的标准反应，Tim没在意，只是继续盘问：“你知道她离开你的商店之后可能去哪儿了吗？”

Gale摇摇头，显然这样的问话让她不耐烦了：“不知道，人们只要离开我的店，我才不关心他们去哪里了。我他妈的又不是开托儿所的。”

Tim忍不住翻了个白眼。他能感觉到Dick想说点什么，但他坚决一挥手，Dick就老老实实闭上了嘴，这样的反应反而让他觉得自己很过份。他通常这么对待Damian，每当他察觉到那小子打算长篇大论，他就这么打断他。不过Tim考虑到无论方式如何，现在有效这就足够了，等他没在盘问调查的时候，他会对Dick道歉的。“你有朝向街道的监控摄像头吗？”

Gale仰头大笑起来，说：“你开玩笑吗？我当然有。在这座城市里，你得自己保护好自己的小命。”

Tim咬住自己的腮帮肉，才没如释重负地叹息出声。尽管他清楚这样的线索可能毫无结果，但总是个开始。“太好了，介意我们查看上周五的监控录像吗？”

Gale耸耸肩，说：“我能得到什么好处？”

Tim再次庆幸自己来之前做了调查，他说：“这么说吧，警察是否会发现你出售来自宾夕法尼亚州某个仓库的非法烟花，决定权完全在你。”

Gale暗自嘟囔了几句，手臂抱在胸前，说：“好，随便你吧。所以你现在是让我把保险合上，还是打算继续对我废话？”

Tim甜甜地笑起来：“我没什么要说的了，您只需让我们进入您的商店后堂就可以了。非常感谢您腾出宝贵的时间，Hareston女士。”

她没说话，但Tim看得出来她对今晚的事情很不高兴。Tim等她合上保险，给他们打开后堂的门。她没主动提出帮Tim找到那一天的那段录像，不过没关系，他习以为常，而且，至少这一次他还有另外一双眼睛帮他看。“罗宾，看来我们找到了最合适我们的工作。”

Dick对他灿烂一笑，说：“伙计，你刚才可棒极了……蝙蝠侠一样棒。”

Tim依然不太习惯被比作蝙蝠侠，无论过了这么多年，也无论他听过多少次别人或是赞扬或是指责地这么说。“你要知道，我永远都习惯不了听你那么说。”

Dick反而咧开嘴，笑道：“那么，我猜你的哥哥经常把你比作他。”

Tim点点头，在不同日期中寻找他们需要的那一天。“是的。而且他这么说并不总是在表扬我。”Tim都能听得出自己的声音突然变得苦涩，所以他咳嗽一声，尽力掩饰过去，不过他知道，他一点儿也没骗到Dick。

Dick双臂抱在胸前，说：“那么就是他错了。因为蝙蝠侠棒极了，你也棒极了。”

Tim不由得笑起来。他怀疑自己的Dick已经不记得自己曾经这么崇拜蝙蝠侠。Tim第二次见到Dick时，Dick表现得仿佛自己身上有任何一点像Bruce，都是不可饶恕的罪恶。尽管随着时间流逝，他的态度发生了变化，但那不等于他不清楚Bruce身上的任何一个缺点，以及Tim的缺点。Tim摇摇头，他不愿意告诉Dick这些未来可能的变化。他清了清嗓子，努力无视同一个十三岁的Dick Grayson搭档合作的怪异感觉。“该工作了，罗宾。”

Dick推了推他的肩膀，特别灿烂地笑着说：“看，和蝙蝠侠一模一样。”

Tim没有回应，即便在他们寻找所需的录像过程中，Dick的微笑有些褪色……但Tim现在也做不了什么。他们在显示屏前做坐了几个小时，梳理查看进出便利店的人员，终于发现了一条有用的信息。监控镜头录下一段简短的画面，一个符合Catherine Todd特征的女人摸索一盒香烟，一边走出便利店，沿着第七大道走了。这段录像并没有包含很多线索，但至少他们有了下一步的方向。

Tim示意罗宾离开这个小房间，他紧随其后。他计划寻找其他安装了面对街道的摄像头的建筑，希望它们曾经记录下Catherine Todd的行踪，但没有神谕的帮助，想要查看那些录像总是事倍功半。Tim一直都想不明白，在Barbara成为神谕之前，耳边没有神谕持续提供情报支援的时候，Bruce是怎么工作的，看来Tim就要亲身去发现了。

他一言不发开始沿着第七大道前进，他知道Dick会毫不质疑地跟上。这样的感觉很奇怪，是Dick跟随着他，而不是反过来，但他把这个念头埋在心底。他有条不紊地检查每栋楼的监控镜头，寻找可能拍摄到街道画面的摄像头，暗自记下。他需要时间规划出快速、高效地闯入每栋建筑的方案。Tim走到这个街区尽头，才发觉Dick的目光一直跟随着自己的视线，观察每栋建筑。“那么我应该入侵哪些建筑，红罗宾？”

Tim想起来这个Dick Grayson和自己一样，是个电脑高手，他微笑起来。能和一个水平同自己相当，不需要他帮忙升级系统，也不会在输给他之后打击报复的人合作，感觉一定很好。想到这里Tim狡猾地笑道：“你负责街道左侧的建筑。我们下载各建筑的规划图，在我们都完成时，谁收集到的Catherine Todd行进图像最多，谁就获胜。”

面对这样的挑战，Dick毫不示弱，笑着说：“哦，你以为你能打败我？我要让你知道。我才是队伍里那个速度最快的黑客。等我完成的时候，你还站在第一栋楼门外呢。”

Dick的自吹自擂反而让Tim笑得更坏了：“我需要纠正你，你曾经是最快的黑客，但现在这是我的领域了。”

两个人都开始下载各自负责建筑的蓝图，Dick笑道：“哈，我们走着瞧吧。”

他们各自下载完毕所需的数据后，两个人立刻分头行动。尽管比赛催促着两个人都快速敏捷地行动，但他们需要浏览的是好几天的监控录像，大部分都毫无帮助，这个过程必然冗长又乏味。入侵沿途的建筑，收集到必要的数据后，Tim只在其中找到为数不多的几段Catherine Todd沿着第七大道行走的图像。他手头的这些情报只够他大致推断出他们的调查下一步应该如何进展。幸运的是罗宾在街角的那栋建筑中找到的监控录像，清晰地拍摄下Catherine钻进街边一条小巷的画面。

这一次两个人来到屋顶，Tim停下来查看Jason列出的清单。他在掌上电脑中打开哥谭市地图，毫不惊讶地发现Catherine走的那条小巷通往她经常出没的一栋老公寓楼。他正在调查Catherine常常拜访这栋公寓的可能原因，寻找他们的搜索工作下一步的方向，Dick突然用胳膊肘戳了戳他，说：“高兴点啊，红罗宾。我知道你输了比赛很难过，但你不能因此就板着脸，对我假扮蝙蝠侠。”他被自己的笑话逗得笑容满面，而Tim耗尽全部自制力才没有对他翻白眼。

Tim没有回答，但主要是因为不知道应该说什么。已经有一段时间没有人告诉他应该高兴点，上一个这么做的人还是他自己的Dick，但情况完全不同。首先，那个时候他们并没有正在追踪一条一个星期前的旧线索，寻找一个差不多亲手将Jason推向毁灭和死亡的命运的失踪女人。Tim沉重地叹了口气，努力驱散这些念头。但不容易，因为Tim很清楚统计数据。已经过了一个星期了，如果她没有离开哥谭市……没有就此抛弃Jason，那么她依然存活的可能性不大。如果真的是这种情况，Tim不知道自己应该怎么做。

面对Tim的毫无反应，Dick倒立过来，用手沿着屋顶走来走去，显然是觉得Tim很无聊。有些动作非常熟悉，Tim克制住自己畏缩的冲动。他很久没见过自己的Dick这么做了。Tim突然意识到在此之前自己很少见到大哥，更让他惊讶的是，在他们为数不多的几次碰面中，他几乎没见过Dick放松的样子。Tim已经不是第一次在犹豫，也许，也许他不回家会更好。毕竟这样肯定会减少Dick不得不忍耐的争吵。

不过，情况并没有留给Tim太多时间思考，Dick突然在他身边戳了戳他，说：“嘿，你怎么了？你刚才突然变得面无表情，就像蝙蝠侠想起……他们时一样。”

Tim不用问Dick说的他们是指谁。他们都见过Bruce想起自己父母时的表情，Tim不知道自己在想起家的时候竟然露出了相同的表情说明了什么。他摇摇头，努力对Dick挤出一点安抚的笑容，尽管他知道自己凄惨地失败了。“我……我只是在想我自己的哥谭市。”

Dick挑起眉毛，双手抱在胸前，说：“我不认为想家会让你露出那样的表情。”

Tim有些伤感地低头看了一眼地面，然后两个人继续沿着小巷走，前往那栋公寓楼。“我们还有工作，罗宾。”

Dick哈哈大笑了好一会儿：“老兄，你确定你真的不是B的亲生儿子吗？”

Dick的玩笑之语让Tim脚下一绊，全身僵直，差点儿从屋顶一侧摔下去，幸好及时稳住了重心。他知道自己不可能有办法掩饰住那样的反应，他听天由命地等着Dick用问题轰炸，但他只等到一只胳膊勾住自己的肩膀抱紧了。“伙计，你没事吧？”

那只手臂太细，身高差完全反了，声音的音调太高，但这个怀抱、这个语气、这种措辞，几乎同Tim自己的Dick别无二致，他不得不深吸一口气，让自己镇定下来。“啊，没事，我很好，我只是看到了…东西。”

这大概是Tim有史以来想到的最糟糕的借口，其中包括那次他告诉他爸爸自己的熊猫眼是因为在学校打球受的伤，不过Tim觉得自己一军火库的借口中掺入几个蹩脚的也无可厚非。他只是希望Dick能体贴地放过这件事，不过Tim向来不受好运眷顾。“你看见了什么？”显然，听语气就知道Dick不相信他。

Tim低头看着他们的目的地公寓楼，几乎笑了。毕竟事情总有按照他的希望发展的时候。他指着公寓楼东北角，明显正在贩卖毒品的地方，说：“似乎我们已经找到了Catherine来这里的动机。”

Dick听闻皱起眉头：“我们有理由推断Catherine Todd吸毒成瘾吗？”

Tim思考了一会儿自己究竟愿意对Dick透露多少，最后他决定现在还不是时候。“她的洗手间里有多种处方药瓶，很多是止痛药…大部分止痛药的瓶子都空了。”

“有很多药物都会导致易感疼痛，但那不等于说……”

Tim举起手，阻止Dick继续往下说。“现在这是我们唯一的线索。”

这句话既是陈述也是命令，Dick点点头：“你先行，红罗宾。”

Tim举起手准备打手势做信号，但他刚做出挥动的手势，就突然停下来，他想起Dick不可能明白这个手势。这种手势相对很新，这个念头让Tim在屋顶边缘呆站了一会儿。他之前完全没有想过他用的手势……因为他们两个毫无障碍地并肩行动，没有出现交流障碍的迹象。他清了清嗓子，既是让罗宾注意自己，也是给自己片刻冷静的时间。“你负责买家，我负责毒贩。”

Dick又点点头，他们同时从屋顶跳下。战斗过程短暂得意料之中。两个买家，Dick直接落在一个买家身上，放倒了第一个，然后从那可怜虫身上翻身跳起对付剩下那个。他只踹了一脚揍了一拳，那家伙就倒地不省人事了，和他的同伴一起躺在脏兮兮的人行道上。在Tim这边，那个毒贩比Dick的两个目标都耐打，不过这也在Tim的计算之内。他感觉有点惊讶的是那个毒贩竟然试图反击，不过Tim只是低头躲过他挥过来的软绵绵的拳头，然后一脚把他踹到身后的砖墙上。

等毒贩终于喘过那口被踹出去的气，Tim已经手握长棍，顶端就抵在他咽喉处。“我们有问题要问你。”Tim不太习惯在掌握这么一点儿情报的情况下做这种事。在他自己的世界里，他知道几乎每一个毒贩的名字，无论是大毒贩，而是偶尔赚个外快的小角色，他喜欢用他们的名字来对他们施压。现在他并不掌握这些情报，让他感觉自己没有准备。不过他推开这种感觉，示意Dick到自己身边来。“我们在寻找一个女人。”Dick调出Catherine的照片让毒贩看。“我觉得你肯定在上周五见过她。”

毒贩眼里明显闪过认识的神情，两个义警都没有错过。Tim把长棍抵在毒贩脖子上，加重了力道：“她从你手里买了货。她买了什么，之后她去了哪里？”

毒贩瞪着两人：“你他妈的！”

Tim摇了摇头，看了Dick一眼：“他们为什么从来都不选简单的方式？”

Dick邪恶地笑道：“也许他们都是受虐狂，就等你惩罚他们。”

Tim耸耸肩。“很有可能。”他示意Dick让开，等他确定自己不会不小心误伤罗宾，他立刻从毒贩的脖子边抽回长棍，往下盘横扫，把他掀翻在地。毒贩扑通一声重响，摔倒在地上，Tim用力踩在他的肚子上：“我记得我问了你几个问题，现在回答我。”

毒贩的眼里闪过一阵恐慌，他不顾一切地挣扎着想逃跑，但Tim又踢了他一脚，脚踩在了他脖子上。他眼里的恐惧让Tim突然紧张起来。这种反应不符合常理……除非Catherine不是单纯地从他手里买了普通的货然后平安无事地走了。对于这一次盘问，Tim也开始感觉不安：“你卖给了她什么？”他需要知道究竟让这个人这么紧张不安的是货物，还是其他原因。

Tim的咆哮声吓得毒贩停止挣扎，开始疯狂地四处寻找，显然是寻找一个更高也更像蝙蝠的影子。Tim这才发觉就连他身后的罗宾也僵住了。他暂时没有关心罗宾，而是全神贯注逼问这个躺在地上的毒贩。他用长棍敲了敲那个人的脑袋，让他看着自己：“我现在就要答案！”

毒贩摇着头，他的眼神显然说明他的内心正在交战，就要做出决定。Tim希望这个家伙是在说服自己回答，因为他实在讨厌他们做出的那些鲁莽的决定。“有什么关系？反正那婊子已经死了。”

他能感觉到罗宾在身后动了动，准备……做点什么。Tim不能完全确定。如果是Damian，Tim确定他会准备猛扑向猎物，把他揍到满脸是血。但对于Dick，Tim并不了解他，无法推断Dick面对这种情况的反应。无法预测Dick的行动，感觉很奇怪。Tim感觉自己仿佛一生都在计算Dick的反应，但同队伍训练一周之后，他没能掌握这种情报，感觉像是重大疏忽。他举起手，示意Dick不要插手。他的确按兵不动，但Tim能感觉到他有多么不情愿，又有多么担忧。

Tim低头盯着脚下的人，说：“你为什么这么确定？”

毒贩笑起来，尽管他依然躺在地上，喉咙上踩着一只脚，但他接下来要说的话突然让他胆子大起来：“因为就是我干的。我杀了她，尸体就丢在下个路口的垃圾箱里。贱人不想付钱，现在……”

Tim下意识地挥起长棍，打在毒贩的太阳穴上，把他敲晕。他脑袋里完全不知道自己在做什么。这是最糟糕的结果，他整晚都竭力不让自己思考这种可能。他不知道自己要怎么做。有太多的变量，太少的情报，他无从决定下一步计划。直到Tim感觉到Dick把手搭在他肩膀上，他才终于意识到自己一直站在原处一动不动，脚依然踩在毒贩的脖子上，不知道过去了多久。Dick把他往后拉，离开那个毒贩。“我叫了警察。我们该离开了。”

除了驱动双脚行动起来之外，Tim的大脑里依然一片空白。他们爬到屋顶，Tim几乎需要撑住自己才能站住。Dick就在他旁边，毫无疑问对他的反应充满疑惑：“你为什么这么……”Dick没有说完，抬手对着Tim挥了挥示意。“我想说，我无意冒犯，但你肯定不是第一次遇到失踪案最终这样结束，那么……”

Tim可以撒谎，他可以告诉Dick他只是因为此前从未被迫告诉一个孩子他的母亲已经死了，但现在他没有那个精力编造谎言……特别是在他正在思考应该如何通知Jason的现在。他很了解那个孩子，他知道，如果自己不够小心，Jason就会逃跑，然后他们不得不再去把他找回来，其中依然有那么多的可能性，那么少的客观可靠的情报让Tim可以分析。他摇了摇头，尽量清空其他纷乱的思绪，此刻专心处理Dick的疑惑：“原因很复杂。”

Dick突然眯起眼睛，狠狠地推了Tim一把。如果不是Tim预料到了，他肯定会被从屋顶推下去。“怎么可能很复杂？你都不认识这个女人。你告诉过我，你上个星期才遇到那个Jason，因为你从小丑手里救了他，所以为什么会很复杂？”

Tim几乎忍不住想揉自己的太阳穴叹气，不过他只是抱起手臂，挺起腰背，说：“现在不是时候，罗宾。我们必须……”

Dick又推了他一把，这一次Tim真的被他推得往后退，不过他在从屋顶摔下去之前站住了。“除非你开始回答我的问题，否则我哪里都不去。”

Tim捏着鼻梁，说：“好吧，但至少我们得转移到其他屋顶上可以吗？警察随时都可能抵达现场。”

Dick点了点头，二人出发离开，Dick在前方领路。Tim不知道他为什么突然这么紧张，但他有种直觉，他不会喜欢今晚事情的发展的。两个人离开公寓楼一条街之后，Dick突然停下来，转过身，冷笑着看着Tim。Tim发现自己又一次踩在屋顶边缘，他可不喜欢这样。“我看得出来你有很多事情瞒着我。每一次你提起你的Dick，就会露出那种奇怪的表情，很痛苦，很疏远，哪怕是在你告诉我他是个多么好的哥哥的时候。所以很显然，他没那么棒。你说你们很亲密的时候，我看见了你的脸，我看见了你根本面无表情。就像是刚才，你说你在想家，但你想起家，想起哥哥的时候不应该是那样的表情……除非……除非他们都不好。所以你说的不是真话，是不是？你们两个其实一点也不亲近，然后……然后你说的全都是谎话！”Dick非常激动，双手紧紧握成拳头。Tim不知道应该怎么办。他没想到会变成这样，尽管现在想来他应该预见到。

Tim摇摇头，出于战术考虑离开屋顶边缘。“这些我都没有对你说谎。我们的确很亲近，他真的是个好大哥，但最近有些不同了。我们疏远了彼此，原因有很多，但都和这个案子无关。我同他的问题不是你的问题，现在我也没有时间处理这些。”

Dick重重叹了口气，耷拉下肩膀。“因为我们必须去通知Jason。”

“不行！”Tim不假思索地抽出长棍，堵住Dick的脚步。

这样突如其来的反对让Dick皱眉，问：“你说‘不行’是什么意思？”

Tim深吸了一口气，屏住呼吸把长棍收起，然后他慢慢吐出那口气，举起双手安抚地说：“我们不能把他妈妈的事情告诉Jason……现在还不行……等我想出可行的方案。”

Dick挑起眉毛，显然很疑惑：“什么的可行方案？你在说什么？”

Tim想回答他，但他完全沉浸在自己的思绪里。他甚至都没有注意到自己沿着屋顶踱步，但运动起来能让他感觉好些。起码让他的身体有事做，与此同时他的大脑飞速运转，开始寻找制定可行的解决办法。他需要在这种双输局面中找出最佳的解决方案，如果他不是被这个严峻的任务占据了全部心神，他大概会嘲笑自己似乎染上了他的Dick的坏毛病。直到一双手抓住了他的胳膊摇动他，Tim这才发觉自己完全忽略了Dick。“你能不能停下来回答我？拜托！”

Dick急切的声音终于让Tim停下来。他又深吸了一口气，让自己平静一点，然后才看向Dick。Dick看起来仿佛下一秒就要把Tim打晕的样子。“没有一个合理的行动方案的话，我们不能就这么告诉Jason他母亲的事。”

Dick的面具都藏不住他睁大眼睛的动作，他张着嘴无语了足足一分钟，然后又摇了摇Tim的手臂。“你在说什么？那又不是我们的问题。哥谭青少年服务中心会帮他找到他其他的家人，或是把他送去寄养家庭。这些事情在你的哥谭市肯定也是一样的。”

Tim摇摇头，挣脱了Dick的手。他立刻又开始走来走去。“你不明白，Jason没有其他家人了，他也不相信制度。如果我们不替他准备好可行方案就贸然过去，他肯定会逃跑，然后……”

“你怎么知道？”Tim被打断后连踱步也停下，但真正让他整个人僵住的，是Dick话音里强烈的被背叛的情绪。“你怎么知道他会怎么做，你怎么知道他是怎样的小孩？你怎么知道他没有其他家人？你又怎么会知道他的任何事情？你说过……你说过你是救了他才认识他的。那么这是怎么回事？你发现了什么我没发现的？我漏掉了什么？我忽略了什么？你……你是因为什么才比我更好？你思考的方式像他，你行动的方式像他，你甚至连该死的表情都像他。是不是因为这样他才更喜欢你？”

Tim完全不知道应该如何回答。他感觉自己仿佛一条脱了水的鱼——经过了这么久，才刚刚意识到自己不再受到宠爱。他没能料想到，自己想要保护Dick、不让他接触到自己的那个世界的某些方面的举措，反而刺激了他的不安全感，让他的自我怀疑一发不可收拾。他也完全不知道应该怎么解决。他从未应对过一个没有自信心爆棚的Dick Grayson，至少是在自己同Bruce的关系方面。他知道这种情况发生过，他知道Dick并不是一直坚定地相信自己在Bruce身边……在蝙蝠侠身边的位置。但那是在很久之前，Tim相信那时候是Alfred给了Dick莫大的帮助，可他没有Alfred水准的魔法和小甜饼，他完全不知道应该怎么办。“你什么都没漏掉。我向你保证，你什么都没漏掉，而且蝙蝠侠也没有比喜欢你更喜欢我。他只是看到了我的潜力，觉得我能派上用场。仅此而已。”

Dick只是怀疑地盯着他：“那么你怎么会知道那么多？”

Tim沉重地叹了口气，不得不至少多吐露一些情况：“因为我认识我的世界里的Jason Todd。”

Dick立刻睁大眼睛：“怎么会……你怎么会认识他？”

Tim按着自己的太阳穴，斟酌着应该怎么表述才好：“严格来说，他是我们的养兄弟。”

Tim本以为Dick会因为他的用词立刻炸起来，问出一连串他很可能都无法回答的问题。但是，Dick却非常兴奋地蹦蹦跳跳，说：“好啦，问题解决了。我们只需要告诉蝙蝠侠Jason是谁，告诉他必须收养他，然后我就多了一个小弟弟，而……”

Tim抬手阻止Dick：“不行，不能那么做。事情……事情不能那样。”

Dick立刻停了下来，任性地抱起手臂：“为什么不行？”

Tim重重地叹气，低头看着地面。他从未考虑过展开这场谈话，他甚至都不清楚自己是如何沦落到现在这个局面泥足深陷。“因为我甚至不确定B是否应该收养Jason。”

Dick震惊地看着他，往后退。“什么？你怎么能这么说？他可是你兄弟。”

Tim摇摇头，向Dick走过去，想安慰他但失败了。“你不明白。我之所以会说，严格来说他是我们的兄弟，这是有理由的。你必须要相信我。实际上，Jason被B收养，可能对他而言是最糟糕的事情。”

“不，不，我不相信你。我不可能相信你。我不明白你怎么可能会这样想。到底发生了什么才会让你觉得……”

“Jason死了，Dick。B收养他之后小丑杀了他。”他没打算说出来的，他也没打算在制服任务中叫出Dick的名字，但现在最好还是让他理解事情的两面性。

Dick只是看着他，显然一个字都不相信，但过了好一会儿，Dick耷拉下肩膀，抬头看了一眼Tim，眼睛里是Tim见过的最不知所措的神情。“那么我们应该怎么做？我们应该拿Jason怎么办？”

Tim只是摇摇头。他完全没有准备过面对今天发生的事，他也没有答案。“我希望我知道，罗宾。我真的希望。”

**本章完。**

 


	13. 第 13 章

 

 

两个人站在屋顶上，看着对方都不说话。他们此刻都没有准备好返回总部，尽管Tim知道他们至少得汇报状况，如果不快一点行动的话，他要面对的是四个忧心忡忡的超能力少年那么一大坨的麻烦。Tim多么希望自己能够回答自己遇到的种种问题，但他真的不知道该怎么办。那天晚上他完全没想到自己会撞见Jason，他也绝对没想到会发现Jason的母亲已经被人谋杀了。现在，他面临那么多选择——但与此同时，他能够选择的并不够多。

他不知道该怎么办。他从来没有想要干涉这个世界。Tim一直以来都在竭尽所能地闭紧嘴巴，不想泄露太多信息，也不想给这个世界带来太多影响。但是他也从来都不是能够眼见着自己可以帮上忙却袖手旁观的人。 **某个** 蝙蝠侠训练他，让他能够在任何条件下都能够发挥自己的价值，哪怕仅凭这一点，他也有义务倾尽所有帮助别人。这是Tim的全部，他并不知道其他的选择。但这也改变不了他实际上没有权利瞒着Jason的事情不告诉Bruce，就算在他看来，Jason与Bruce相遇只有一种结局。

他也许可以帮Jason在哥谭市里找到一户好人家收留他，但Tim了解Jason，他知道只要Jason还在哥谭市，他就永远不可能真的安全。老天，他已经和小丑有过一次不期而遇，如果不是Tim即时插手，他可能已经死了。而且，从伦常的角度来说，Tim没有权利替他做这样的决定。他也不能把Jason送出哥谭市，给他另外找一户家庭。Jason绝对不会接受那样的安排，他肯定过不了一个星期就自己逃回哥谭市，很可能给自己惹上麻烦——他的麻烦最终会不可避免地把他领回到Bruce身边，把他送到小丑的枪口之下。

更不用说Tim也不可能让别人在毫无准备的情况下承受Jason Todd级别的花招和诡计。但很不幸，现在让Tim来想，具备足以承受Jason Todd的坚韧与耐心人，这张名单写出来并不长，其中还有很大一部分Tim甚至不知道他们是否存在于这个世界。而且，就算他们都存在，他们肯定也都不认识Tim，不欠他任何人情。更何况Tim很确信，就算这些人中有谁愿意听自己把来龙去脉解释清楚，但只要他提出这件事要瞒着蝙蝠侠，那么他赢得的少得可怜的信任也会一笔勾销。

Tim没有发觉自己已经坐在屋顶上，两只手抓住自己的脑袋。他突然感觉到一双不大却很坚实的手扯开自己抱头的手，这是他才意识到周围的情况。“嘿，我知道我对整件事情都一知半解，我也知道现在事态很疯狂，但我相信，无论你的脑袋里此刻纠结的是什么问题，肯定都不需要在今晚就全部解决。”

Tim像猫头鹰一样茫然地眨着眼睛，他看着罗宾，同时给脑海里奔腾的思绪踩下刹车，试图让自己冷静下来：“什么意思？”

Dick耸耸肩，他很明显并不适应看到红罗宾在自己面前失去冷静，失去控制，这也刺痛了Tim。也许他应该先把Dick送回HQ，然后再自己一个人默默地崩溃抓狂，但现在后悔也来不及了。“我是说，Jason现在在Miller太太家，我们之前也告诉过他，我们可能需要几天才能找到他妈妈。我们可以先回HQ，之后慢慢把事情理清楚。”

Tim点点头站起来。毕竟他在几个小时前就应该把Dick送回去了。“出发之前有一件事我们要说清楚——我知道你不喜欢有事情瞒着B，但Jason的事情不能告诉他，罗宾。至少在我想清楚我该怎么做之前，之后也许也不能告诉他，答应吗？”

Dick摇摇头：“你不应该说 **我们** 想清楚 **我们** 该怎么做吗？这件事也和我有关系，而且我不了解所有情况不等于说我不希望帮忙。”

Tim重重地叹了口气，他早就该认命的，只要Dick参与进来，他就不可能摆脱掉他。“好吧，但你不能把Jason的事情和我今晚告诉你的任何事情告诉任何人。蝙蝠侠不行，你的队友也不行，任何人都不行。这件事情你只能在绝对肯定周围没有任何其他人、没有任何人窃听的情况下，和我一个人讨论。明白了吗？”

Dick用力点点头：“明白了，Boss。”

Tim转转眼睛，这个昵称让他不舒服，但他不想纠缠。然后他考虑了一会儿——这个Dick惹人讨厌的特质甚至可能超越他自己世界里的那一个。于是他说：“还有别叫我Boss。”

Dick抱起手臂：“可以啊，但你想要我合作，就得用细节贿赂我。”

Tim挑起眉毛，知道无论Tim打算告诉他多少，Dick想要从他这里获得的都要多得多。因为无论他身处于哪个地球，无论他面对的是哪个Dick Grayson，有些事情永远不会变。“什么样的细节？”

“我想要了解你的世界。我想要了解Jason……两个Jason都要，还有你和你哥哥之间没有解决的问题。我想要知道为什么每次你想起自己的家，脸上就彻底没了表情，看起来仿佛已经失去了一切。我想要听你说说你的蝙蝠侠、你的世界里的英雄们，还有为什么你要叫红罗宾，所有的事情我都想知道。”Dick停下来，深深地吸了口气。“没错，我想知道所有的事情。”

Tim长长地叹了口气，他认命了，这世间可能没有任何办法可以让他回避所有这些问题，特别是现在，他和Dick都清楚在Jason这件事情中他需要Dick的帮助。但Tim早该料到的，因为他自己世界里的Dick就是这个样子，别无二致。他的大哥总是知道在对方束手无策、黔驴技穷的时候自己应该要价多少，并且对自己这样趁火打劫的行为完全感觉不到愧疚……至少在Tim的印象中他从未有过。“我投降，但要等我们回到HQ四下无人的时候。这些信息同样不得为其他任何人所知。我之所以守口如瓶有我自己的理由，我希望你理解这一点。”

Dick为了这显而易见的胜利雀跃起来，一脸笑容：“好啊，我答应你。现在快走吧，红罗宾。”

他示意让Dick带路，一路默许罗宾恣意地翻筋斗，消耗多余的精力。毕竟Tim也打算利用这段无需消耗脑细胞的返程，好好规划一下等到Dick最终必然忍不住开始拷问他有关那个世界的事情，那时候自己究竟打算告诉Dick什么。有那么多事情他不能告诉Dick，这是为了他好；还有很多事情Tim压根不希望任何人知道。在他突然误入另一重世界之前，家里的事情并不事事如心。如非必要Tim也不打算执着于那些事情，但是他在这个世界停留了很长时间，足够让他明白如果自己透露的信息不够让Dick满意，那么这孩子会完全不假思索，做出些冲动的傻事。Jason家倒霉的窗户就是足够让Tim警醒的证据。

二人返回HQ，Tim一点儿也不意外会看到队伍里的其他人都站在门口，一脸眉头紧锁的担忧表情。Tim不太清楚自己离开之后Dick过了多久才跟上，也不知道Dick告诉其他人的理由是什么，不过他们都离开了很长时间，所以队员们这样的反应完全是在意料之中。现在他只是后悔在返程过程中，没有稍稍花点时间思考自己应该怎么对他们解释。不过也得为Tim辩护一句，最近他的生活里发生了那么多事情，他的脑袋实在没有余力去考虑团队。

“你们受伤了吗？”第一个过来问候他们的果然是Kaldur，他的第一个问题让Tim松了口气，至少这第一个问题他能够诚实回答。

Tim摇摇头。他知道尽管和Dick两个人离开甚至都没到二十四小时，但他们两个可能看起来就仿佛一周不眠不休。“没有，我们都没事。很累，但是没有受伤。”自从Tim来到这个世界，他从未这么希望快速结束和任何人的对话。但现他已经回到HQ，他满心只想去洗个澡然后好好睡一觉，尽管他知道自己没有那么多时间奢侈地睡个觉——就算现在压力已经快要让他抓狂了。他必须抓紧时间解决Jason的问题，因为他拖延的时间越久，Jason就越有可能等到不耐烦，最终决定从Miller太太家离家出走去找他母亲。

很显然Tim又沉浸在自己的思绪里让大家等了太久，因为M’gann突然抬手扶住他的肩膀，就仿佛撑住他免得摔倒，而且似乎她已经叫了他几声，但一直没有得到他的回应。“你真的没事吗？”

Tim看了一眼所有人，包括罗宾在内都盯着他，就仿佛他随时会当着所有人的面晕过去。他摇了摇头，似乎想把脑袋里的迷雾甩开：“是，我说过了，我只是累了。”

超级小子站在他另外一边，随时准备好跳过来抓住他，免得他倒下。“你应该去睡一觉。”

Tim有些呆滞地点点头，几乎有点害怕这突如其来的缓刑会被撤销，他又得回答那些问题，自己根本没有答案，或者至少是他不愿意告诉他们的答案。“估计这样最好。今天真够累的。”

他正要走出门去洗澡，却被Wally叫住了：“嘿，别以为我们这是同意你逃过电影之夜。你之前答应过了，上一次的训练的时候你没来就跑了。”

Tim不由自主地微笑起来。他答应参加电影之夜和之后的训练明明只过去十几个小时，但感觉却仿佛是亘古以前了。Tim知道自己实际上不应该感觉这样劳累，但此刻整件事都沉重地压在他的肩头。Tim也因此想起了让自己疲惫的原因，于是他歪着脑袋，思考着应该怎样拒绝Wally的要求才最好。Tim现在有太多的工作要做，他没有时间参加电影之夜。老天，他还得设计他们下一次的训练内容，尤其是在上一次中途结束的情况下，需要对训练进行修改。Tim甚至直到现在才想起这件事（因为通常而言他早就在几个星期前就安排好了），但他需要了解团队建设的障碍课程结束后，每个人的进度如何，才能够继续下一步的训练计划。

“Wally说的没错。”这一次是Dick的声音把他从自己的思绪里惊醒。Tim简直要感谢他，因为刚才他那一瞬间他几乎就要想太多想到暴走了。“我知道你很忙，但你不许逃了电影之夜。”Dick停了下来，Tim紧张起来，担心其他人不可避免地会开始询问他都在忙什么，但Dick在所有人都没来得及插话之前继续说道：“可是你也要知道，安排我们的训练并不是你生活的一切，你现在可能在想的所有其他事情也都不是。”Tim衷心希望其他人都会觉得Dick只是在说Tim平常的习惯，把自己关在图书馆和书本作伴，试图寻找回家的方法，但他根本没来得及焦虑。因为接下来Dick用简简单单的一句话截断了Tim脑袋里所有乱糟糟的思绪：“而且，你现在放松一会儿、冷静一点儿，可能比放任自己沉默在你脑袋里乱七八糟的想法里好得多。”

其他人在他身后纷纷表示赞同“没错，就是这样”，但Tim几乎没有听见。他那一瞬间只有一个想法，那就是尽管存在巨大的年龄差距，但这个Dick几乎和他那个世界的Dick一模一样。他不知道这个Dick Grayson怎么会这么了解Tim的思考过程，但这种感觉他早已失去、只剩怀念，怀念也久远得Tim不愿意去想究竟过了多久。

Tim转过身面对大家，露出微笑试图缓和房间里突然涨起的紧张气氛。“你们说的没错。看来我最近是有点儿钻牛角尖了。你们看这样可以吗，我先去洗澡，然后我们一起看电影，看什么你们来决定。我觉得在睡死过去之前稍微放松一会儿也不错。”Tim今晚实际上没有打算睡觉，但他知道如果自己在电影之夜这件事上让步，那么这些少年会暂时放过他，足够让他去处理Jason的事情，取得一些实质性的进展。或者至少，他能有时间对那张短短的具备足以承受Jason Todd的坚韧与耐心的人员名单挨个做些初步调查。

少年们几乎兴奋地雀跃起来，立刻开始争吵到底应该看哪部电影。很显然，尽管今晚轮到超级小子来选电影，但Tim决定加入他们小小的垃圾食品加无脑电影的传统狂欢这一个小变化自动撤销了超级小子的话语权。不过，超级小子似乎并不十分介意大家一致地无视自己的选择权，他们都开始投票，到底哪部电影最适合用来放松完成任务后几乎麻木的大脑。很显然对于上述电影，唯一的条件就是观看时无需任何脑力消耗。Tim几乎可以确定最后他们选出来的一定是一部几乎没有情节、几乎无时不在爆炸的电影。

他忍不住想起上一次类似的情形，但回忆唤醒的并不全都是美好的记忆。毕竟，上一次他度过电影之夜是同他自己世界里的Dick，然后那晚的结局是Damian暴怒之中撞破Tim的公寓窗户闯进来，因为Dick竟然没有出门巡逻。Dick会在Tim的公寓只是因为Tim那晚脚踝骨折，但这一点对Damian的怒火只是火上浇油。最后Tim不得不假装自己已经累了需要休息，才终于让两个人停下来、离开，不要再继续捣毁他的公寓。

他又走神了，这一次有人把他往外推，才让他回过神来。“快点，你说了要去洗澡，现在看起来这帮家伙需要一万年才能最终决定要看什么电影。”Tim低头一看，发现Dick差不多是在用拖地把他往外拽。“你真的魂不守舍。你确定没事？”Dick关切的话语几乎复刻了Tim自己世界里的Dick。

Tim摇了摇头，重新考虑了一下今晚是否应该睡觉。这样容易分神的状态他承担不起后果。“没事，只是……好吧，你知道的，我要考虑的事情太多了。”

Dick点点头，拉着Tim继续往浴室走。“好吧，别以为我会放过你，你答应过我的，你会告诉我所有事情。但现在我真心觉得你最需要的就是停止思考。”

Tim听到这样的建议无奈地笑了笑：“如果你真的能做到让我停止思考，我的Dick肯定会爱死你的。”

Dick沉思着，哼了一声又故意摸了摸自己的下巴：“让我看看能不能想出个好点子来。”

Dick滑稽的动作让Tim笑起来：“现在我可真的开始担忧了。”

Dick摇摇头：“不用不用，别担心。你担心得太多了。现在去洗澡，别去思考。我得回去看着他们，免得他们吵闹过程中打坏了电视机。”

Dick小跑着冲出了房间，Tim又摇了摇头。有时候他也希望自己能够停止思考，但现在可不是有时候。Tim知道时间有限，他需要尽快想出办法解决问题。无论他知道多少，他实际上都没有权利为这个地球上的任何人做决定，尤其是涉及到了Jason。可他就是做不到袖手旁观。即使他也觉得如果他能什么都不在的话，他的人生也许会轻松许多，但他不是那样的人。

Tim打开水龙头，开始在脑袋里回顾自己对这个世界了解到的所有信息，推测这个世界未来可能的发展轨迹——可以说并不多，因为存在着太多太多的变量。Tim挫败地垂下头。他知道无论自己怎么做，最终都很有可能证明是错误的选择。但他也真心不认为不做选择是他能接受的选择。至少对Tim这样的人而言不可接受。他讨厌这样穿越多重宇宙的旅行，他肯定自己会一直讨厌下去，但很显然这个问题要等之后再考虑了。

Tim重重地叹了口气，他不能在浴室里呆更长时间了，不然肯定会有人（最有可能是Dick）过来查看他的状况。他现在希望除了一个十三岁的Dick Grayson之外，自己还能和别人说说现在发生的这一切，因为老实说，Tim不记得自己曾经像现在这样思念大哥。如果现在Tim能够像是在自己被传送到这个地球之前那样同Dick谈一谈，肯定会有所帮助——至少他不会像现在这样迷茫无助。也不完全是那样，如果Tim对自己绝对诚实的话，他会承认自己真正希望的，是像Dick披上蝙蝠侠的披风、他们的关系彻底分崩离析之前那样同Dick谈一谈。这个念头终于让Tim意识到，自己思念大哥，远在自己被困在这个地球上之前就已经开始。

 

 

 

**本章完**


	14. 第十四章

Tim都梳理了一番自己已经了解到的信息，盘点在这个世界上所有可能帮助他解决这个名为Jason的小难题的人。有几个很重要的人竟然不存在于这个世界中，简直要逼疯他。他很清楚自己差不多别无选择，只有那么一条出路，但Tim也知道如果自己想和那个人谈一谈，肯定会惊动整个正义联盟，暴露他打算做什么。Tim抱住脑袋长叹一口气。他原本也没有那么天真地以为这件事情会很简单，但现实给他提出的难题现在让他烦闷得不知该如何是好。

他抱着脑袋，一只不大但是坚定强壮的手搭在他肩膀上：“你还好吗？”

Tim抬起头，Dick坐在他身边，另一只手里端着一杯咖啡。这个Dick的脸上流露出关切之情，几乎和他原来那个世界的Dick一模一样，看得他心口一阵酸痛。“那杯最好是端给我的，我这么说你明白了吗？”

Dick闪出微笑，把杯子递过来。“罗宾永远知道该在什么时候给Boss加油。”Tim考虑了两秒钟要不要警告Dick不许再那样叫他，不过，他又不是第一天认识Dick，警告只会让他变本加厉。所以Tim只是放开喉咙灌下一大口富含咖啡因的液体，以免Dick接下来还打算说什么让他不高兴的话。他刚一放下杯子，Dick就用胳膊肘戳了戳他：“所以，你想到什么办法了吗？”

Tim想把咖啡杯再端起来，就是为了给自己的双手找点事情做，不过他最终只点了点头。“我现在有个可行的方案，但我们可能需要超级小子的帮助。”

听到超级小子的名字，Dick睁大了眼睛。“为什么需要他？他离开培养仓还不到一年的时间，他怎么可能帮得上忙？我只能想到他介意超人一直躲着他的别扭心思，难道你觉得这个能改一改Jason目无尊长、不服管束的毛病？”

Tim几乎要被他说笑了，不过他认真地想像了一番两个人凑到一起会是怎样的场景，就吓得收起了笑容。“不是，实际上光是想像这两个麻烦火星撞地球我就开始头痛了。不过我可能需要和超人谈一谈，而超级小子或许能帮我搭上话而已。”

Dick抱起手臂沉下脸，一副怀疑Tim的智商的表情——能在少年的脸上看到这样的表情也不失为新奇的体验，鉴于Tim的印象中还没亲眼目睹过他的Dick脸上流露出这样质疑他的判断的情绪。“真的假的，从你到这个世界算起，你和蝙蝠侠会面的时间已经超过了超级小子离开培养槽之后和超人共处一室的时间，所以我很怀疑。你请黑金丝雀帮你召唤超人的话，见到超人本人的可能性反而更大一些。”

Tim沉吟了一会儿。他倒没有考虑过他们的长驻训导员，完全没有想过请她帮忙。然而Tim思考了一会儿，就已经意识到她不可能不会试图探明他的所图，然后不可避免地，他的计划会全部传到蝙蝠侠的耳朵里。她依然把他当成孩子，和其他少年没什么两样。而且现在Tim并不希望发生任何事情占用她的精力，毕竟她当下正在帮助Roy，这也是一项他放心不下的任务，等他有时间一定要去详细了解情况。他已经有一段时间既没有见过Roy也没有和他通过话了。Tim摇了摇头，把其他的思绪甩开。“不，可能不是什么好主意，最好不要让她注意到这件事情。”

Dick注视着他，犹豫了很久，他有些怀疑但最终还是没有继续纠缠下去。“好吧，那么我们要怎么做？”

Tim依然在思考着黑金丝雀和Roy的事情，然后他突然反应过来，他们其实可以让金丝雀帮忙，但又不至于让任何人发现他到底想做什么。这可能没有他原本想像得那么难，想到这里他翘起嘴角。而且，超级小子和超人之间的僵持局面也不应该继续下去……哪怕为了他们所有人也好。“嗯，我们还是应该将Jason转移到安全屋去，就像我之前计划得那样，但是……”

Dick举起一只手，Tim就闭上嘴。他习惯了他的Dick二话不说地就插嘴打断他，不会有什么手势示意，而且他也不太清楚为什么这个Dick觉得有必要在插话之前多此一举。也许和他的体型有关。尽管Tim手中掌握着Dick Grayson童年时代的图像证据，但他依然不敢确信自己的Dick曾经这么瘦小过。“我还是不明白你要怎么在哥谭市里设置一个安全屋，同时能够瞒住B。”

Dick有些讽刺，但Tim只是加深了笑意。毕竟震碎所有人的眼镜、超越别人对他的期望一直都是Tim最钟爱的业余消遣活动。“曾经有一次我把整辆蝙蝠车从东海岸运到西海岸，运费化整为零做假账藏在了蝙蝠镖的账面上。设置一间保密的安全屋要容易得多，相信我。最困难的反而是说服Jason在我们摆平其他事情的时候乖乖呆在安全屋里别乱跑。”【注1】

Dick依然不太相信的样子，不过Tim不介意。反正这也不是第一次他需要向别人证明自己的能力。“那么我们到底要怎么说服Jason乖乖呆着？”

这个问题倒是让Tim停了下来，因为这的确是众多他答不上来的问题之一。Tim确信Jason很可能不会乖乖地坐等他们调查此事。确切来说，Tim正在思考如何才能在那孩子身上安装追踪器，因为他很清楚Jason会在他自己觉得有必要的时候逃跑。他只期望在自己想到切实可行的办法将Jason送出哥谭市之前，不让所有人发现他的存在，仅此而已。Tim知道，离开哥谭是唯一能够确保Jason安全的选择。只是在撤离计划正式开展之前，他还有许多预备工作要做。Tim咽下杯底的冷咖啡，重重地叹了口气。“能诚实地告诉他多少，就告诉他多少。”

Dick赞同地点点头。Tim强忍住叹息的惆怅，他很清楚Dick现在还不明白他们惹上了什么样的麻烦，但这些都得等以后再说明了，因为现在他们两个都得去参加下一场训练课了。Tim站起身，示意两人动身前往训练房，他清了清嗓子说：“如果我们不加快脚步，就要迟到了。”

Dick一个空翻跳出门，落在走廊上。“不着急，你的房间离训练室没有那么远。”

Tim翻了翻眼睛，不过Dick一连串筋斗地翻过走廊的时候，他还是忍不住露出笑容。有些事情永远不会变……无论他是在哪个世界里。“但是上一次训练课提前结束，我还是需要重新设置所有的障碍。”

Dick立刻翻过身，瞪着他：“等等，你要强迫我们再来一次？”

Dick惊恐的语气让Tim邪恶地笑起来。“障碍训练很有效，而且你们的确非常需要团队建设的训练。更不用说，在我离开、你跟踪我也离开之后，尽管Kaldur坚持其余成员继续训练，但没有一个人最终完成了障碍赛全程。”

Dick抱怨着，两人一起走进训练室，却发现了意想不到的一幕。红箭本人坐在最靠近门边的垫子上，看起来很放松，至少是红箭水平的放松。他的突然到访让Tim不禁挑起眉头。从罗宾脸上的表情看来，他也不知道红箭在。“怎么了？”Tim不太清楚为什么Roy会出现在训练室里，但无论如何问一句怎么了都应该能安全地开展对话才对。

Roy站起来耸耸肩。“没事。黑金丝雀跟我说你们今天有一堂训练，她让我过来看看，她说我多跟你们相处对我有好处，她还说了一堆这样那样的废话。”

Tim忍不住勾起嘴角。黑金丝雀看起来很重视他的建议，已经开始留心照顾Roy了，Tim很高兴。也许在黑金丝雀的关心之下，这个Roy能够规避某些在他的世界里的那个同位体泥足深陷的不良事物。而Dick也显得非常高兴Roy能来。“她说的没错，知道吗，”Dick用胳膊肘戳了戳Roy。“那么，要不要加入我们今日的障碍训练？”

Roy正要摇头说不，不过Tim一手搭在他肩上，希望他能考虑一下。“我们的队伍里总是需要人手，而且多了你的帮助，也许他们今天终于能够完成训练走到障碍终点也说不定。”

Roy打量了他一眼，然后抱起胳膊。“不可能那么糟糕吧。”

Robin一手拍在Roy另外一边的肩膀上，痛苦地抱怨说。“就是那么糟糕。蝙蝠侠的训练障碍就只是难而已。红罗宾的训练障碍则是又难又变态，你知道什么障碍训练用鸡蛋的吗。”

Roy挑起眉头，Tim忍不住笑出声。“我得辩解一句，只有超级小子才需要带鸡蛋。”

三个人都还没来得及说什么，就听见身后传来一声长叹。Tim回头发现超级小子、Kaldur、闪电小子和M’gann就站在门口。超级小子看起来一点儿都不期待接下来的训练。“你又要我拿鸡蛋训练了，是不是？”Tim点点头，超级小子的目光堪比热视线。“你肯定非常讨厌我。”

Tim尽量不当着超级小子的面就笑出来，但是他脸上的表情实在是千金难换。Tim几乎透支了他一生的自制力，才只是清了清嗓子，转头一边设置障碍一边说：“你会搞定的。”

超级小子给Tim让开地方，翻了个白眼。“你上一次就是这么骗我的。”

Tim耸耸肩，示意罗宾帮他一起做好准备。“你上一次捏碎的鸡蛋还不到一打，已经是很大的进步了。”

超级小子重重地叹了口气，其他人也开始弯腰帮Tim把保护垫挪到适合的位置。“那只是因为训练中途就结束了。”

Tim摇摇头，回头找Roy。“那么你怎么说，红箭？要不要加入我们的障碍训练？”

Roy活动着肩膀开始热身。“行啊。反正能有多糟糕呢？”

“很糟糕。”其他人异口同声地回答他。超级小子相当用力地丢下自己手里那块垫子，不过无论是地板还是保护垫都没有被损坏到无法使用的地步，所以Tim就当做无事发生过。

红箭一脸你们一定是在骗我的表情，Tim窃笑两声，假装无辜地摊手。“看来你只有亲自加入自己发现真相了。”

Roy怀疑地眯起眼镜，不过他还是点点头。“随便，我倒要看看能有多糟糕。”

两个小时后，Roy噗通倒在Tim身边的垫子上，愤怒地瞪着还好好站着的红罗宾。“你这个变态，你一定是有虐待狂倾向，我拒绝相信你是由蝙蝠侠训练出来的……除非你的那个蝙蝠侠也像你一样是个虐待狂。”

而Tim只是抱起胳膊笑道：“我必须得说，其他人之前明明警告过你了。”

Roy摇头，汗水被他的动作甩开，落在身下的垫子上。“才没有，‘很糟糕’这种说法完全不足以形容我刚刚经历的那些。”

Tim犀利地挑眉，但依然忍不住笑意。“那么怎样的警告也算足够？”

Roy坐起身，假模假样假装惊恐地叫道：“红箭，不要！你之后会怀疑世界，怀疑人生的！你要是一意孤行，之后只能咬碎牙往肚子里咽。快点走！快跑！不要管我们！自己逃命要紧！”

Roy摔回垫子上，Tim笑道：“好吧，下一次我保证你事先得到必要的警告。”Tim伸手给Roy。“来吧，我估计是时候放闪电小子去加餐补充能量了。”

Roy抓住他的手，然后一眨眼的功夫，闪电小子就出现在他身边。“你说真的吗？因为你要是放我走了，下次训练之前别想我会回来。”

Tim点点头，于是他还没把Roy拉起来，Wally就已经不见了。“你们四个人也可以解散了！今天已经够了。都休息去吧！”

超级小子、M’gann、罗宾和Kaldur不需要Tim再说第二遍，四个人就已经立刻抛弃障碍训练，逃离训练室。他们吵吵嚷嚷地冲去厨房，Tim不由得笑出声。他转头对Roy挥挥手，让他也跟着其他人离开。“你也可以一起过去。我接下来只是要把房间收拾一下。”

闪电小子在远处高呼了一声，Roy听见一缩脖子，摇摇头。“要是对你都一样的话，我情愿不过去。”

Tim拆开障碍物，摆放好安全垫。“随便你。”他正打算抽出长棍，把罗宾卡在沙包一侧的一只蝙蝠镖敲下来，Roy在他边上伸手给抓了下来。“谢谢，不过你没必要帮忙的。”

Roy递给他蝙蝠镖，摇摇头说：“没关系，不过如果你不希望我帮忙……”他没有把话说完，Tim突然感觉自己像个傻瓜，他刚刚的话听起来像是在暗示他不希望和Roy呆在一起。

他立刻抓住Roy的胳膊，安抚地握住。“没有，不是，真的。我很感谢你帮忙，我只是不希望你觉得自己必须做点什么。”

Roy看着他，很长时间没有说话，显然是在分辨他是不是在撒谎。Tim也就任由他犹豫。毕竟，Tim说过很多谎话……只不过这一次不是。终于Roy点点头，两个人重新开始收拾房间，把所有的训练器械摆放回该在的位置。

Tim不太明白为什么Roy决定给他帮忙，而不是和其他人一起玩。不过他估计这个Roy可能还不太习惯跟一群精力过剩的青少年相处。尽管Tim觉得那样对他反而有好处。不过想想看，他自己也不是永远有无尽的耐心应对这群孩子，而且现在他还住在这里，所以Tim这么想来就明白了，至少是明白了一点。他拖着安全垫走到一半，Roy突然出声打断了他的思路：“我想我得谢谢你。”

Tim停下来，不解地看着他：“谢谢我？为什么？”

Roy纠结了一会儿，Tim从没有见过这个Roy这么吞吞吐吐过。老天，他差不多就没见过任何一个Roy Harper这么吞吞吐吐过，所以他真的不太期待这个。“谢谢你让我加入你们的训练，尽管是地狱特训。但更多是要谢谢你让黑金丝雀来关心我。我……我真的很需要。”

Tim紧张地揉着后脑勺笑道：“随时欢迎你来加入地狱特训。除此之外，尽管黑金丝雀为你做了很多，但我所做的就只是提醒她你可能需要一个无条件支持你的人而已。”

他们终于收拾好了训练室，Roy点点头。“好吧，无论你做了什么，我都非常感谢。”

Tim冒出一个念头，他坏笑起来。也许这是个帮助Roy和团队建立起深厚情谊的好机会。“有多感谢？”

Roy警惕地慢慢往后退，远离他。“你有什么想法？”

“我刚刚在想，超级小子差不多可以开始下个阶段的训练了。”

Roy有些好奇，但还是跟Tim保持着距离。“然后具体是指？”

Tim笑得愈发淘气，他料想到了，Roy估计会跟超级小子一样备受折磨。“空手抓飞箭还不能碾碎东西。”

Roy突然明白了，他瞪大眼睛说：“你希望我对着超级小子射箭，而你希望他抓住箭矢还不能弄坏我的箭，是不是？”

光是想一想就让Tim两眼发光。这样既可以有效地将Roy融入他们的训练之中，又不会让他觉得太突兀，或者觉得被迫加入。这样简直完美。“如果你愿意帮忙的话，没错，我就是想这样。”

Roy挠着头思考了一会儿。“老弟，他肯定会记恨咱俩一辈子，而且我还会废掉很多很多支箭，但是我认了，我加入。”

Tim领着Roy往外走，笑道：“那么我们一起去告诉他这个好消息吧。”

Roy跟在Tim身后摇摇头。“你的确有虐待狂倾向。记得提醒我任何时候都只和好好先生的这个你打交道。”

Tim戳了戳Roy的肋骨，笑道：“是什么让你觉得我还有好好先生的一面？”

Roy翻了个白眼，两人走进厨房。“自从你到了这个世界以来，你几乎什么都没做，就只是殚尽竭虑地帮助所有人。”

Tim耸耸肩，给两人煮咖啡。“这就是我。”

“我知道，所以我才担心。”

Tim差点儿把手里那个咖啡豆罐子砸在自己脚上，然后他转过身，难以置信地看着红箭，说：“什么？”

Roy重重地叹了口气，然后往Tim嘴里硬塞了一块三明治。“黑金丝雀说你什么其他的事情都不做，就只是训练小队，帮助任何需要帮助的人和事情，然后就是寻找回家的方法。她说你最近几天跟罗宾在一起呆了不少时间。可是尽管现在你已经拿到了出入HQ的通行口令，也得到了自由出入的许可，但是你还是很少用。她很担心你到现在还没有习惯这个世界的生活，尽管你已经来到这个世界……多久了？从你到达的那天开始算已经有一个半月了？然后今天见到你之后，连我也担心起来。”

Tim垂眼看着那块差点儿被Roy直接塞进他食道里的三明治，叹气。“我得说我已经尽可能地调整适应了。只是蝙蝠侠或者其他人都没有告诉过我，他们打算怎么送我回家……如果他们有打算送我回家的话。在这里没有我的位置……没有真正属于我的位置，我只能尽我所能做些我能做的事情。毕竟，我还能做什么呢？”

Roy看着Tim的目光就好像在看一只特别脆弱的濒危动物。一想到这个Roy实际上年纪也没多大，他的这种目光就特别让人受不了。“你可以试着多出去转转，交朋友……交结一些不用戴面具的朋友。”

Tim摇摇头。现在Tim最不想要，也最不需要的就是那种压力。而且，在他原来的那个世界里，同超级英雄群体之外的人交朋友从来都没有好结果，所以Tim也不觉得在这个世界就会有什么不同。“风险太大了，这个世界上还有一个我，而我可能会遇到能认出来他，或者至少是认识他的人。当然，这个地球上有很多事情都不一样，我也可以使用假名，但风险太高，回报太低，我还是不要费心思了。”

“那要是你回不去了呢？那样你要怎么办？一辈子都呆在这个HQ里？”

Tim紧紧抱着脑袋试图缓解慢慢累积的压力，避免自己又头痛起来。但没什么用。他不知道为什么这个Roy Harper总是这么死脑筋地紧抓着这个话题不肯放过他，但这已经是他们第二次为这个话题争吵了。他突然冒出一个念头，也许Roy是在试图通过这种方式保护他，让他接受最糟糕的结果。他死死地盯着Roy看了很长时间，几乎不敢问出那个问题，但这个问题从他来到这个世界开始就一直盘桓在他心头，只是谁也不知道。“黑金丝雀信任你。她有没有提过任何送我回家的事情？她是不是告诉过你那是不可能的？是不是他们只是还没找到理由告诉我这个消息？”

Roy听到这一句又一句的控诉慌乱地睁大眼睛拼命摇头：“不是，没有，她什么都没有说过，我什么都不知道。我只是……我觉得你不应该一直把自己关在这个山洞里，我只是觉得这样对你没好处。”

Tim松了劲靠在橱柜上，沉沉地叹气。他不知道这样是不是说明还有希望，但是他心头压着太多事情，已经没有办法分心来担心这个了。“好吧，那么告诉你一个好消息，我很快就会经常出门了。我最近在跟罗宾合作一些事情，接下来我会相当忙碌。”

Roy摇了摇头，咬了一大口三明治然后说：“我说你需要多出去走动，说的可不是你需要更多工作。”

Tim递给Roy一杯咖啡：“我就是这样的人。我擅长工作。我不认为任何人能够阻止我工作……不能真正地把我和工作分开。不过欢迎你来挑战难题。”

Roy又摇摇头：“没门，我不打没有赢面的仗。”

Tim笑着吃完了Roy给他准备的三明治，捧起自己的那杯咖啡，往门边走。“如果你没有其他事情的话，我需要去见黑金丝雀了。”

Roy挑起眉梢。“你别是要去责怪她告诉了我你的那些事情吧？”

Tim喷了口气，老实说他想都没想过。他只是需要开始实施其他计划。“不，不是，实际上我今天早就想跟她谈一谈了。”

Roy怀疑地眯起眼镜，跟着Tim走出厨房。“有意思，她说通常你都不怎么愿意找她。实际上她只跟你说过几次话，还都是关于训练小队，或者关于蝙蝠侠的。”

Tim耸耸肩，不明白为什么红箭觉得这件事情值得在意。“我没事为什么要经常找她？我又不是这个小队的一员。她是那些孩子的保姆，不是我的。我很感谢她像是关心其他人一样关心我，但是我向你保证，我已经不是小孩子了。”

“你也不是孤立无援。”

Tim笑了，但他实际上并不觉得好笑。他并不希望自己显得太铁石心肠，但Tim已经孤身一人很久了……早在他来到这个宇宙就是一个人。“即便我永远也回不去了，我也永远不会是他们中的一员……不可能真正融入的。我又不傻，怎么可能相信每个人都能顺利回家，我也不相信每个人都有一个值得他穿越艰难险阻回去的家。我不属于这里，但于我而言这也不是什么全新的体验。我能适应。我能处理好。我能做我最擅长的事情……哪里需要我，我就在哪里顶上——所以不用担心。”

不等Roy说什么，Tim就敲响了黑金丝雀零时办公室的门，门里传来一声请进。就算黑金丝雀没想到Tim会来找她，她也完全没表现出来。她点点头，示意Tim坐下。“红罗宾，你今天过得怎么样？”

Tim偏偏头，但是没有坐下。他不是她守在自己双翼下的孩子，所以他也拒绝让她这么对待自己。“我有一个请求。”她有点儿好奇，但没说什么，只是让他继续。“我明白我没有什么立场评论，但我认为现在是时候请超人到访HQ了。自从我来到这个世界，几乎所有的导师们都来过这里，看望自己的学徒，表示自己的支持。然而超人没有，显然超人的回避给超级小子的精神状态造成负面影响。如果超人始终不肯最起码见一见超级小子，那么我怀疑超级小子控制力量的训练可能不会再有任何长足进展。”

黑金丝雀靠在椅子上，思索着哼道：“我恐怕我不认为超人到访能给超级小子带来任何益处。更不用说超人保持距离自有他的理由。我很抱歉我不能告诉你原因，但是……”

Tim举手阻止她继续说下去。他不需要也不希望她替Clark找借口。他曾经陪伴他自己的超级小子经历过，尽管两厢并不可比，而且实话实说，Tim已经受够了超人的不做为。“你看，我们都知道，超级小子生气的时候，他就会失去控制。现在他的愤怒几乎完全来源于超人处理对待他的方式。我也必须说他感到愤怒是完全可以理解的。我明白为什么超人不愿意承认他，甚至连见都不愿意见他，但是——我这么说完全是出于最大的善意——但是他需要做个成年人，正视这件事情。有人偷走了他的DNA并且还制造了一个克隆体出来，他很不高兴，这可以理解，但是现在有这样一个身怀超级能力的人需要超人出面采取行动。我并不是要求他接纳超级小子，要求他视如己出，要求他将自己的一切所学传授给这个孩子。我只是要求他不要再继续刻意忽略这个孩子，这样我为他准备的所有训练才不会完全付诸东流。当然，如果我有机会的话，我愿意亲自请求超人。然而现状就是这样，我不得不把你当作我的信使，所以我要求的只是请求你帮我传一句口信。”

她飞快地眨眨眼看着他，然后站起来问：“那么到底是什么口信？做个成年人，正视这件事？”

Tim摇摇头。“不是，是做好超人的角色，先人后己。超级小子的确需要一个导师，这个人知道拥有这些超级能力是怎样的体验，知道控制这些超级能力有多么困难，并且能够帮助他克服这些困难。然而这些都还可以靠后站，现在他真正需要的是一个理解他的人……能够让他感觉自己不是孤身一人，不是身处在这个似乎没有他容身之所的世界里……能够像他一样一拳头在墙上砸出一个大洞，但是却可以融入周围的人群中，哪怕他动动手指头就能碾碎这些普通人。超级小子需要有人帮他找到自己在这个世界中的位置，然而不幸的是，超人是唯一的人选。”

Tim抱起手臂，让斗篷包裹住自己。他不是试图恐吓她，但黑金丝雀能否说服超人帮助超级小子关系重大，不仅会影响到超级小子的训练和心理状态，尽管这是当下最重要的两件事。她考虑许久之后，终于点头同意。“你的话也很有道理，红罗宾，非常有说服力，实际上，我甚至怀疑除了你之外还有谁能够让超人冷静下来听人讲道理。所以我接下来会安排你们两个人见面。如果你能够说服超人帮助超级小子，那么你就是给全小队都帮了大忙了。祝你好运。”

Tim飞快地眨眼。“等等？什么？你要安排我和超人见面？他愿意吗？”

“这么说，你没有和他一样的DNA，所以我觉得很有可能。”她微笑着接通超人。Tim稍稍让自己冷静下来。他并没有想到事情能够发展得如此迅速，不过他也不能否认事情当然越快越好。她安慰地对他笑一笑，把通讯器递给他。“他愿意和你通话。”

Tim点点头，把通讯器塞进耳朵里。他这已经不是第一次庆幸自己在HQ戴的是罗宾的多米诺面具，而不是他自己制服的头罩了。“这边是红罗宾。”

超人笑着回复，尽管Tim并不知道为什么。“我听闻你希望就某些个人问题同我对话。我希望能够与你面对面交流，如果你不介意的话。”

“你来定地方。”

超人又笑了，Tim突然有了不祥的预感，超人总是笑可能是因为他现在听起来超级像蝙蝠侠。“黑金丝雀知道应该去哪。转告她我们一会儿见。”通讯挂断了，Tim有了另外一种不祥的预感，他估计自己其实知道最终会面的地方。

他对黑金丝雀说：“他说一会儿见我们两个人。”

她微笑示意他一起离开办公室。“看起来你如愿以偿了。来吧，我们最好快点，别让他多等。”

Tim点点头，一起来到泽塔通道。万幸一切都按照他需要的方向向前发展，尽管他并不期待这次谈话。毕竟，当Tim需要一个超能力帮手的时候呼叫的总是Kon并不是没有理由的，而且这理由也不只是因为他们是最好的朋友。他深深地吸了一口气，让自己冷静下来，等待黑金丝雀设置好他们的目的地的座标。他希望自己的斗篷足够保暖。

 

**本章完**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】Teen Titans V3 #09里提及，Tim把蝙蝠车从哥谭市运到旧金山。


End file.
